To See or Not To See
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: Jane runs off with Bingley. The Bennets and Bingleys are faced with the scandal of a lifetime. How will they survive? *Not Canon Compliant. EB/FD (The story does not center around these two characters!) JB/CB, MB/Mr. Collins.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER Start

This Fanfiction is not an identical copy to Pride and Prejudice. If you're looking for that, I'd suggest buying the book and enjoying words directly from Jane Austen instead of I, the Unpredictable Muse, or this site. This fanfiction is a work of art created by the Unpredictable Muse for her entertainment, posted to for the enjoyment of others for free. Any alterations the Unpredictable Muse makes to the Canon material is of her choice and will not be fully disclosed unless absolutely necessary, as it will ruin the story being told.

For those of you who are new, I have other stories that you may like to read. For those of you who do not like my work, you are under no obligation to continue reading.

Please remember I am not British and therefore will not be 100% accurate all the time on a time period I did not grow up in or in a country that I have never experienced in person.

HEA for Elizabeth B. and Fitzwilliam D. Non-canon compliant, but general world compliant.

Disclaimer End

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a 'kingdom' known as Hertfordshire, a gentleman known as Mr. Loftus Bennet inherited Longbourn estate. No longer at the mercy of his father, Mr. Bennet celebrated the annual income of 2,000 pounds by choosing to take a wife. He sought a woman he'd love for the rest of his life. Miss Sarah Tuttlehoss walked into his life, a simple lady with a simple desire to lead a happy life. Two weeks into their acquaintance, he offered his hand and she accepted. Scandal raced across Hertfordshire on the lips of jealous mothers and bitter ladies with high hopes while the economically gapped couple fell violently in love. The first four months of their marriage passed in a blink of an eye.

Begrudgingly, Meryton accepted Sarah Bennet nee Tuttlehoss as the rightful wife of Loftus Bennet, a once most eligible bachelor the property of every mother's daughter in the county. Mrs. Bennet's poor past haunted her future connections, limiting her acquaintances to her childhood acquaintances and the ladies of bold social risks.

A round of rumors hinting of the true paternity of Mrs. Bennet's unborn child slipped through Mr. Bennet's heavenly high spirits. He turned a blind eye and ear to the whispers surrounding his choice of wife and embraced the future with a loving heart and open arms.

Thirteen months later, Mr. Bennet welcomed Baby Simon into . Bennet died hours after a wet nurse rocked Simon to sleep on her breast.

A year passed.

Mr. Bennet watched his baby boy grow from helpless bundle of joy to a teetering tottering toddler always on the brink of exploring dangerously. His heart healed, and he acknowledged that he needed a mother for his baby boy. Miss Hester Gardiner marched into his life with purpose.

Her beauty turned his head and chased away his common sense. He offered marriage four weeks into their acquaintance. Hester Bennet met Simon the day after their marriage tour to London. Loving and kind whenever her husband inhabited the same room as them, she turned ugly the second the nanny left her alone with Simon. Sixteen months old, Hester smacked Simon for spilling her tea. The witness, Mrs. Long, reported the abuse to Mr. Long and Mr. Long relayed it to Mr. Bennet the following afternoon in a face to face meeting rare for the anti-social man.

Meryton and all of Hertfordshire heard not a peep from Mrs. Hester Bennet or Longbourn for three months.

Soon after Jane was conceived. Simon 'disappeared' as his half-sister entered Longbourn by storm - literally. Born in the middle of a thunderstorm, Jane Bennet inherited all the beauty Hester Bennet paraded as the key to her rise in wealth. Hopeful for a boy, Mrs. Bennet ignored Simon's existence, doted on Jane, and became pregnant with her second child a month after Jane's birth.

Mrs. Hester Bennet hired a separate wet nurse to tend to Jane. When Mrs. Hill asked why, the cold glare and threat of removal silenced the newly appointed housekeeper.

Witness to the different standards within the walls of Longbourn, Mrs. Hill doted on Simon and secretly fed him sweets before meal times. In the rare moments of peace and affection, he grew attached to the young woman fortunate enough to have a cousin who worked at Netherfield Park and became aware of the open position at Longbourn.

Fear for Mrs. Bennet and a hatred for angelic Jane seeded underneath Loftus Bennet's nose. Too busy building and fixing cottages on the estate, he trusted his second wife understood her place under his roof and would not lay another hand on his son. His naivety ignored the emotional and mental abuse she inflicted on the young boy without restraint. Not all stood against Simon Bennet, a child who never knew his true mother. When the Gardiners visited, Simon played with Edward Gardiner, Hester's elder brother. Years later, the same uncle would help pay for his time at

Raised by two different standards, Mrs. Bennet spared the rod with Jane only. Simon learned to fear and hate his stepmother. His hatred for Jane seeded from the favoritism Mrs. Bennet boasted of despite the open disapproval of her acquaintances in Meryton and extended family located in London.

"She is the most handsome girl child I have laid eyes upon, Mrs. Bennet." Lady Lucas complimented upon first seeing Jane two months after Jane's birth. "No gentleman in all of England will be able to resist her beauty and charms."

"When wealth is lacking and charms are all a lady has to recommend oneself, beauty is a desirable asset." Miss Long declared.

Mrs. Bennet wasn't satisfied. On the off chance Mr. Loftus Bennet's first born died – likely of a childhood illness or cold – she needed a son to inherit Longbourn. Blooded family protected mothers from forceful eviction from their marriage homes. Blooded family protected widows.

And so she treated her stepson with a coolness born of paranoia he may betray her when Mr. Loftus Bennet perished and joined his family in the heavens.

Two years later, he held his second sister in his arms a brief moment before his father announced Little Lizzy looked just like him. Simon snuck into Little Lizzy's nursery a week later while the wet nurse slept and reached his little hand in the bassette. Swaddled in a warm blanket handmade by Mrs. Hill, her chest rose and fell evenly. His finger fit perfectly in her curled tiny hand. From that moment forward, Simon understood in his young heart that no adult heart ever could. You can't hate the baby for being born. You can only be the best big brother a little sister needed.

Meryton loved Elizabeth Bennet. Unlike Jane, her personality burst into the world in flashes of boldness unpleasurable to polite society. She laughed too loud, played too rough, and preferred mud and sticks to pretty dresses and dolls. Jane's delicate choices framed the elder sister as the more desirable choice – though both promised to become beautiful ladies fit for any man to admire.

When Mary, Catherine, and Lydia were born, Simon hovered near them and showed them how to find trouble - trouble he was always blamed for regardless of who initiated the search for it. By the age of boarding school, he accepted Mrs. Hester Bennet could never love him.

Boarding school rescued Simon's confidence and reminded him that good hearted people lived in the world. Absent fathers were almost every young boy's complaint at the boarding school. Meeting John Brooks, a boy whose father worked on the docks in a harbor city and sent money home to his wife, commiserated with Simon. The two soon became best of friends, inseparable except under extreme measures beyond their control.

Mrs. Bennet turned wholly evil once the midwife informed Mr. Bennet if she bore another child the birth would kill her and the child. Mr. Bennet, pleased with one son and five daughters, accepted the fact that only one son would continue the bloodline.

Mrs. Bennet declared war on Simon for one day usurping her position of power in the house.

Returning home early after exceeding academic expectations in studies, Simon set his sights on university. He decided on becoming an architect after studying the Greek and roman structures in school.

His first day home as a graduate of schooling begrudged to him by an absent father and bitter stepmother unveiled the horror his sisters lived in. A suitor called upon Jane, now a young lady 'out' and paraded at public assemblies like a rare breed of dog hoarded by the wealthy. Elizabeth no longer resisted pretty dresses and neatly arranged hair and contained her enthusiasm and love of the world to a tolerable level energy for the polite society of Meryton's influential class. Mary's shyness and piety protected her from her mother's schemes, while Kitty and Lydia ran amuck with no censure or visible concern from his father and stepmother.

"I pine for the day I am not ordered to be amiable to any gentleman with respectable annual income." Lizzy complained to Simon a week before his uncle helped raise the funds for Simon to start his advanced education. "Mama is the reason no gentleman will marry us. What inducement is 1,000 pounds after her death? We will be spinsters!"

He laughed at her sudden concern and thought it unbefitting to dwell on such negative thoughts for her own beauty.

Before he departed for London first, then to Oxford, his stepmother remarked upon his high marks from his boarding school with pointed skepticism.

"On the contrary, were it not for you, Mrs. Bennet, I would not have strived for excellence." He announced in the rare presence of his father. "I should thank you for my improved relationship with Uncle Gardiner. His generosity and prudent spending, along with father's small contribution, will greatly aide this family in the future."

Her face twisted into disgust. "A purchased performance will not buy excellent marks at Oxford, Simon."

He smirked and bowed his head to her. "How have you stumbled upon the conclusion they were purchased? We can ask my father-"

She shot him a dirty look and walked away. Simon ended the confrontation as soon as it showed promise and mournfully

"With all due respect, Mrs. Bennet, I'd have more respect for you than to throw you to the cold." Simon replied in kind, loathing the woman with every part of his being. His father cocked his head at him and he bowed to the man who promised to pay for university and then reneged.

Shortly after Simon departed for London, Mr. Robinson, a man of moderate income and promising future, approached Mrs. Bennet with an offer of marriage to Jane. For his own amusement, Mr. Bennet permit the courtship. Jane received his attentions mutely, as she received most male appreciation, and wrote to Simon of the violation of social standards and expectations. Simon wrote his Uncle Gardiner to report the alarming curious event. Further report from Jane and Elizabeth confirmed Mr. Robinson offered to the 15 year old lady. Mr. Bennet recovered his sanity and ordered the end of the courtship, relieving Jane of the questionable Mr. Robinson.

Years passed, and Simon continued his education at Oxford with the charity of Uncle Phillips, Uncle Gardiner, and the small contributions from his father supported him to another early graduation and return to Hertfordshire.

Mr. Robinson returned, a man settled in his career and wealthier by hundreds of pounds in annual income, at the same time Simon assumed the role of assisting his father at Longbourn. The two met at a public assembly by coincidence.

Jane walked into view while Simon inquired as to his good fortunes.

"As a man of lower birth, I trust you understand my position, Mr. Bennet. Law is the only true path a gentleman such as I can elevate myself." He boasted, sloshing his punch onto his hand. "I entered the profession after your sister's refusal. Miss Bennet stole my heart with her good breeding and immeasurable beauty and turned me away without the slightest regard my wellbeing and the scandal of being refused."

Simon shook his head, aware of the eyes on him the half drunk Mr. Robinson.

"Miss Bennet!" He stumbled across the dance floor, evaded Sir William Lucas, and spilled half the punch down Jane's blossom colored gown.

Throwing himself in between Jane and the man of legal harassment, he pressed the drunk back by his shoulder. "I thought you were a gentleman, Mr. Robinson, not an honorless drunk."

Elizabeth pulled Jane out of the firing range.

"You have no right to intervene, Simon."

"We were classmates, Mr. Robinson, not confidantes." Simon stepped back slowly. "What would the Parson say to this?"

Mr. Robinson tossed the rest of the punch in Simon's face. "Bennets are all the same - greedy and heartless w-"

The rest of the sentence was never finished. Simon broke his hand in the punch that knocked out Mr. Robinson. The ballroom fell silent, it seemed, and for a brief second in time, Meryton didn't know how to respond. The next week, Simon departed for London to work with his Uncle Gardiner, Jane and Elizabeth hid at Longbourn, and Mrs. Bennet called upon the Robinsons to beg their forgiveness for Simon's thoughtless actions.

Simon never expected a man of exception wealth to enter Hertfordshire, especially while he stayed in London until the scandal of the Public Assembly passed into short term memory of its residents.


	2. Chapter 1

Wednesday, November 27, 1811

Dim morning light filtered through the window of the infamous drawing room at Longbourn.

"Run off with Bingley!" Mrs. Bennet fainted. Elizabeth and Mary caught her before she hit the floor and dragged her to the wingback chair in front of the fireplace. She came to quickly, crying out. "Oh what will we do? Mr. Bennet! Where is Mr. Bennet-"

Mr. Bennet ignored his wife's wailing - reasonably justified this time - and bowed his head to the irritated footman Caroline Bingley sent over upon discovering her brother ran off with his eldest daughter.

"Calm yourself, Mrs. Bennet." He muttered under his breath, wondering why he didn't run when her empty mind exposed itself early in their courtship. "Thank you, Mr. Turner."

He closed the door gently and rubbed his temples.

Lydia popped back around the corner disappointing Mr. Bennet. He encountered Kitty standing off to the side of the door of the drawing room. She escaped the room without looking him in the eye. Knowing that Kitty and Jane were not close, Mr. Bennet cast his eye directly to Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, have you any words to speak?" He cocked his head.

She clutched her skirts in clear distress. "No, Papa."

"Mary?" Surely Jane communicated with one of her sisters, Mr. Bennet reasoned.

Mary massaged her mother's temples. " Fordyce would suggest Jane is of undesirable character, although I am certain Jane is not of immoral character-"

Mr. Bennet turned to a smirking Lydia. Cupping her chin in his hand, he didn't hesitate to act in everyone's best interests. " Go to bed. You will not upset your mother." Releasing her chin, he kissed Lydia's forehead and relaxed.

Given Lydia's history, Mr. Bennet expected her to be the cause of scandal. Alas the only lady who everyone expected to be propriety incarnate committed the sin!

Kitty returned with smelling salts and knelt next to their mother. Mary thrust them under Mrs. Bennet's nose, face scrunched up in dissatisfaction of their mother's inability to act like an adult. It could hardly be expected given she acted like a unstable young adult all the time. She removed them the smelling salts as soon as Mrs. Bennet turned her head away.

Hester Bennet sniffled and wiped away genuine tears of grief.

Mrs. Hill appeared behind Mr. Bennet with a fresh tray of tea. He stepped aside for the disturbed housekeeper faithfully responding to the situation unfolding in the home. Elizabeth nodded her head in the direction of Mrs. Hill in silent thanks and poured tea for her mother.

"No one wants tea, Miss Lizzy! This your fault. If you watched Jane more closely-" Mrs. Bennet gestured wildly, nearly hitting Mary and Kitty in her fit.

"Mama!" Mary gasped. Leaning away from her distraught mother, the middle child eyed up her mother as if she were the anti-christ.

"No one wants your opinion, Mary! The shame Jane will bring on us!" Mrs. Bennet bawled. Tears wet her cheeks, reflected in the faint candlelight and dim light of the early morning peeking through the windows.

Sipping the hot tea, Elizabeth sat on the settee and closed her eyes. A conflicted heart silenced her witty tongue. Jane running off with Charles Bingley hit her like a runaway carriage. Not a word passed between Jane and herself other than how pleasant and handsome Mr. Bingley was. She tried to remember if Jane hinted at anything but nothing presented itself.

"You mean what comfort we will live in when we are removed from this home upon Simon inheriting." Elizabeth replied seriously. "Jane has provided for us and you are ungrateful for her sacrifice."

Mary opened and shut her mouth. "What burden duty is that we blame those who succumb to it rather than the root of why we bind ourselves." She mumbled in dead finality.

"Nonsense! Mr. Bingley has ruined your sister, my dearest dearest Jane and no one will welcome her into the neighborhood." Mrs. Bennet glared at the most pious member of the Bennet family in the last three generations. "It is of our only relief he fathered a son in his first marriage. Your brother has no bond to you and will cast us out without guilt!"

Elizabeth breathed deeply. "I am retiring to bed." Her mother spoke nonsense and she wanted sleep before welcoming prying visitors and gloating neighbors.

"Goodnight, Lizzy." Kitty and Mary replied dully. Mary poured tea and expected to be dismissed by Mrs. Bennet. Kitty danced her fingers down the keys of the pianoforte in boredom, stopping as abruptly as she started. Mary shoved a cup of hot tea in her hand and glanced over at their mother. The elder glared at the fireplace and gripped the armchair in growing anger. The tense silence grew between Mary and her mother. Mrs. Bennet departed the sitting room in sullen acceptance an hour after Mary and Kitty finished drinking tea and returned the pot, cups, and saucers to the kitchen before retiring to bed as well.

Mrs. Hill directed the entire home to be thoroughly cleaned. Mrs. Bennet in the midst of her worst fits lashed out at the servants with twice the bitterness she lashed out with toward her daughters. Sarah's emotional state of being dipped at the oddest triggers, and the other servants complained of her avoiding certain physical work she was hired for. Lucy shouldered the weight for Sarah and herself with hopes of Sarah finding herself again.

The Bennet ladies rose late, missing pre-breakfast visit by Mrs. Phillips. Mary prayed at the pianoforte before playing a somber piece at the request of Kitty and Lydia. Lydia's wailing of needing lively music lead to Mary switching to her favorite piece, succeeded by Lydia complaining about wanting to hear new music.

"Not now, Lydie. Mama is beside herself and will not stir from bed." Elizabeth announced before yawning. "She is refusing our company, or at least mine. Mary should pray with her."

"Mama will toss me from the room by my ear." Mary almost smiled.

Lydia giggled. "She would not be lying down."

Everyone paused to appreciate the genius of the idea. Kitty almost suggested they attempt it until Mary leveled a warning look at her.

Mrs Hill interjected into the gathering of Bennet minds. "Lady Lucas, Miss Bennets."

A moment later, Lady Lucas presented the gravest of dispositions and deepest condolences. She waited until each lady acknowledged her presence and then mission upon calling upon them. Relief flashed in her eyes a brief moment before she pasted a neutral expression on her face after Mary informed her that Mrs. Bennet stayed to her bedroom.

"I do not wish to disturb her. Her nerves, fragile as they are on any good day, will be too weak for any visitors. I must warn you, Elizabeth, as you are the eldest, that all eyes will turn to you. To marry. To redeem the reputation-" She faltered in her struggle to not insult Jane – dear, sweet, perfect Jane!

Lydia rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. Kitty slapped her hand over Lydia's mouth and played along with Lady Lucas's desires to avoid their mother. "We will inform her of your visit and that you are keeping her in your prayers and thoughts." She said with great sincerity.

A foot out the door, Lady Lucas promised to call on them tomorrow after Mrs. Bennet gathered her thoughts and nerves into a presentable front.

"Leaving so soon? How selfish of the girls to not inform me of your visit." A weak but determined Mrs. Hester Bennet descended the steps and approached a shocked Lady Lucas. By all accounts, Mrs. Bennet acted as if the world fell apart at the smallest inconvenience, but to shoulder the burden of a daughter running off? Only a true mother's love could hold up that weight. "I insist you stay a moment longer and tell me about your daughters."

A general consensus passed between the four ladies to abandon sinking ship and hide. They bid Lady Lucas a good day and speed walked toward their bedrooms. A terrified Lady Lucas accompanied Mrs. Bennet to the drawing room.

Mrs. Long and Mrs. Morris visited together and double teamed the potential scandal with more tact than Mrs. Bennet defended Jane's unexpected choice and bragged of having Mr. Charles Bingley as a son-in-law. Mrs. Phillip set the match to the kindlings, but Mrs. Bennet fanned the flames without a care in the world.

Mr. Bennet wrote a letter to Mr. Gardiner and begged the man to take in Elizabeth for a month until he further developed his plan. Mary and Kitty asked to visit their brother in London, instantly denied by an oddly acting father. Lydia moped around the house and pouted about not being the first married.

After the first day, the visitors dwindled to zero. Elizabeth no longer considered Aunt Phillips as a visitor, as she was family and obligated to visit her nieces in their time of need. She wrote to Charlotte and received no reply, holding out hope that Charlotte did not know how to comfort her and waited till she discovered the right combination of words.

The sitting room turned into a quarantine for the ladies, providing the relief they needed from their mother's mixed antics. Mary played the piano while Kitty, Elizabeth, and Lydia played cards undisturbed. Mrs. Hill laid out drink and lunch for them. Mrs. Phillips visited once a day, never staying for dinner. Despite fathering five daughters, four still at home, Mr. Bennet listened to ballroom silence over the three course dinner they were accustomed to. When Mrs. Bennet fully emerged from her newly formed victim habits, Lydia tired of wishing she married first and decided she wanted to marry wealthier than Jane.

Their cousin, Mr. Collins, stayed in town. Aware of the scandal and sympathetic to the injury to the undeserving sisters, he mourned with the family Jane's defection of social rules for a lady's secured future.

"From the will of god to my lips, I swear to you, Miss Mary Bennet, I will personally impress upon your uncle to complete the marriage articles as quickly as possible. It is best a lady is removed from situations such as these in the most respectful manner, and what manner is more respectful that marriage to a Parson?" He stated pompously and offended no one at the breakfast table. Mr. Bennet cocked his head curiously at the parson before eating his bacon, eggs, and toast peacefully. "Mr. Bennet, upon my return, I will wed your handsome daughter in the church you married Mrs. Bennet, and we will become closer than Uncle and nephew."

Lydia snorted. Kitty laughed, and before anyone realized it, Elizabeth started to cry and excused herself from the table.

"I will pray for Miss Elizabeth as well." He gave his word solemnly and nodded to Lydia. "Fordyce's Book of Ettiquette for ladies will be your gift, Miss Lydia."

Mr. Bennet put his fork down, a disgruntled expression characterizing the otherwise lump on a log at the table. "I am capable of scolding my daughter for her reprehensible lack of restraint, Mr. Collins. I am her father. You are not."

Mr. Collins bowed his head. "Fordyce states that a woman is to know her role, and that ladies are to be instructed in how to best aide. To be seen rather than heard." Mary shifted nervously in her chair, excusing herself as well under the guise of worrying about Elizabeth.

Kitty tried to run for it, but Mrs. Bennet grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into her seat, declaring for everyone that enough people were tending to Elizabeth and that her second born daughter did not need a Militia to assist her with tears. "Have Lucy or Sarah take a pot of tea upstairs." She added flippantly, earning a split second look of confusion from Mr. Collins.

"The Militia will not combat tears, Mrs. Bennet. They cause them." Mr. Collins retorted seriously. "Fordyce states-"

"We do not need Fordyce recited at breakfast, Mr. Collins. I assure you Mary has quoted every memorable speech in full or part to us since her Aunt Gardiner gifted her a book of his teachings." Mr. Bennet announced and finished off his coffee. He rose to his feet and paused to look directly at his wife. "Any and all changes will be passed onto me immediately, Mrs. Bennet. I wish to see Jane return home as well as you."

A pale Mrs. Bennet remembered why she hid in her bedroom when company wasn't over. If Jane were not permitted in polite society again, she could not speak of her openly or favorably without censure. The horror of not relying on Jane to draw in suitors for her other daughters rooted her back into the depression that conquered her in a matter of hours upon hearing Jane ran off.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Collin's departed. Standing alone in the bedroom she shared with Jane, Elizabeth broke down into tears (again) and prayed Jane was safe.

Regency Knowledge #1 – To possess wealth and to possess rank were not always in partnership. Families with distinguished titles often were debt and possessing less wealth than individuals who held no rank and found a way in the world without it.


	3. Chapter 2

Saturday, November 30, 1811

Aside by herself, Caroline Bingley fretted over her brother's rash behavior. No one expected Charles to run off with Hertfordshire's beauty, especially Mr. Darcy, and now Mrs. Hurst and herself cleaned up the aftermath.

"It is unnecessary to invite Miss Grace and the Miss Harringtons for tea." Mr. Darcy remarked from his seat next to the window. Mid-morning light fanned across his face much to Caroline's delight. He read the newspaper delivered that morning by a servant returning from Meryton. "Your brother and Miss Bennet married respectably."

"Run off to Scotland." Mrs. Hurst mumbled while she handstitched a pillow covering. "He falls easily in love, but never thinks of the burden his emotions have on us."

Glancing up from the large newspaper, Mr. Darcy put the day's news out of his mind and formed a completely respectable reply, only to dash it for silence. Better he be thought wise and silent than a fool with nothing to contribute to the subject of love, a subject women fawned over and spoke of with reverence in hushed whispers.

"What is love but the wilted flower of misconceptions?" Caroline waxed in bitterness. She tossed aside another invitation rejected by the Bennets. Elizabeth Bennet's letter, a curt four paragraphs of to-the-point language Caroline expected from a commoner of less rank, sealed her opinion of the beautiful Miss Bennet's strong views.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet stood her ground and refused to confide in Caroline. She refused to believe she desired Miss Bennet's confidence and company, but her experience with London society and society beyond Hertfordshire proved she needed Miss Bennet's cooperation. For the benefit of both their families, they needed to band together and become sisters with a mission. Regardless of the choices of their siblings, they should turn their attention to self-preservation, not isolation.

"Perhaps you should allow the Bennets their privacy, Miss Bingley?" Mr. Hurst suggested stoicly from the fireplace. "Their daughter is not within their home, and Hertfordshire will speak poorly of them."

He appeared suspicious and avoided her gaze, moreso than normal.

"Caroline, if you pace one more step you'll wear a hole in the floor." Louisa chided her in a sisterly attempt to calm the overly worried woman. "You are not the one who run off with a beggar."

"A beautiful beggar." Caroline corrected. " With connections willing to throw them into the paths of other rich men they do not deserve."

"Sister, there is nothing you can do. Nothing Mr. Hurst can do. Nothing Mr. Darcy is capable of. We are doomed to endure them as relatives forever more." Louisa wished she was permitted to be an occasional drunk like her husband. Remaining sober in the face of this scandal made her appreciate company like Caroline. If women were permitted to be drunks women would be far less vicious socially.

The gentlemen excused themselves from the room and permit the ladies their privacy.

They glanced down at the books Caroline thought might improve their mood. Neither desired to read scripture, poetry, and instructions on how to be 'more like a lady'.

Throwing herself into the couch, Caroline covered her eyes with her arm and breathed evenly in and out. Louisa broke her half hour of angry handstitching with music, the upbeat pacing inspiring Caroline to undertake a drastic decision.

"We are calling upon the Bennets!" She threw open the door to the sitting room and faced her sister stubbornly pounding at the pianoforte. "Louisa, will you be my partner in seducing the good opinion of Hertfordshire?"

The music stomped to its final note.

Louisa rose up from the bench in regal flair. Her hardened expression transformed into a pleasant visage worthy of confronting society. The ladies departed the sitting room to prepare for the seduction of the Bennet's good opinion. Agonizing over their choice of wardrobe, they settled on a subdued yellow with warmer pinks. Caroline donned her puce gloves despite her sister's protests.

Enroute to Longbourn and stewing in their own malcontent, Mrs. Phillips walked past their carriage. As soon as she recognized the newest addition to the neighborhood, the gossip waved enthusiastically. Mrs. Hurst urged the driver to keep moving.

They politely waved in passing.

"Low connections." Caroline hissed.

"Be kind, sister. Our own father earned his wealth in law." Mrs. Hurst warned. "Our father should have arranged a proper bride for Charles."

"The scandal of being in-laws of the Bennets…"

They fell silent again and let the sound of the gravel flip up and shift under the horse's hooves and carriage wheels. The shifting of the carriage lulled them back into a neutral dissatisfaction. Longbourn and its simplistic yet well maintained exterior confronted the ladies stubbornly as architecture to be respected. Trimmed shrubbery lined the lane to the home with a roundabout wide enough for two carriages. A wild garden covered the right corner of the lawn nearest the home while a more groomed cook's garden occupied a respectable sized area behind the kitchen opposite the wild garden.

The driver pulled to a stop nearest the flagstone walkway to the front entrance. He helped them from the carriage and waited with the horses.

Mrs. Hill opened the door for them immediately and motioned them into the home with an arm sweep and smile.

"At least Mrs. Hill is a skilled housekeeper." Caroline whispered once left alone in the foyer. Mrs. Hurst feigned ignorance of her sister's sniping. Faint shuffling preceded them being permitted into the small sitting room.

A room full of somber ladies faced Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley.

Curtsying and a short silence followed. Mary cut it with formulaic pianoforte music only slightly more preferable. Mrs. Bennet's scowl slowly faded into a flat line.

"Mrs. Hurst, Miss Bingley." Her voice shook and she clenched her hands. "What a pleasant surprise."

"We thought so as well." Miss Bingley measured the room and wondered the maximum number of people it could host. "Miss Lydia, do you not draw or play music?"

Lydia's face contorted in sleepy irritation crawling across her average facial structure. Kitty raised her half-finished bonnet proudly.

"I know just the color to complete your bonnet, Miss Catherine." Mrs. Hurst hurried to assist the younger lady with her pet project.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia glared at Elizabeth and Miss Bingley. "It's a bonnet. What's special about a bonnet?" A dirty look shared between Bennet sisters silenced any further griping.

Mrs. Hurst placed a hand on Caroline's arm and guided her sister to the couch. Both faced Elizabeth, the most respectable of the group. Caroline's bright idea wilted now that she needed to make peace with the enemy that won Mr. Darcy's admiration.

"You are in luck. Our brother is due to arrive today. He is assisting in affairs here while Papa will try to find Jane and Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth said, admirably holding a calm façade.

"You are most fortunate, Mrs. Bennet, for a son willing and able to provide for your emotional comfort." Mrs. Hurst said.

Mrs. Bennet glared at Mrs. Hurst.

"Papa was married twice." Kitty cut in. "Simon is his only child from the first marriage."

Caroline nodded quickly. "Jane mentioned it, and I apologize for not remembering that detail. Does business call him away?" She directed her attention to the distracted Kitty. Mrs. Hurst's choice in ribbon for the bonnet clashed with Kitty's dress and she absolutely adored the combination.

Mrs. Hill replenished the hot water. Elizabeth thanked her and asked the pair how they preferred today's tea. After answering them, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst directly acknowledged Kitty again.

"You could call it that." Kitty answered honestly, sighing heavily. "He has chosen to aide Uncle with his factory, as his education is in architecture, philosophy, and mathematics."

"Esteemed." Mrs. Hurst agreed in full approval.

Caroline's mouth twisted. "Your brother is to inherit Longbourn?"

"Mr. Collins is a cousin in line after our brother. Our brother has ended the tradition of entailing the estate away from the female line." Elizabeth explained patiently for them. A ghost of a smile shaped her lips. Her hands shook as she poured their tea. "Mary accepted Mr. Collins's offer of marriage the same night Jane and Mr. Bingley conspired to run away violently in love."

"What was the foolish girl thinking? She'll ruin us all." Mrs. Bennet grumbled. "How could she leave us in this state? Has she no shame?"

"Mama, I hardly think Jane is of low character. She is only following your instructions." Mary answered, stunning everyone. "For seven years you told her to marry wealth and Mr. Bingley was both rich and handsome."

Mrs. Bennet nearly fainted.

Kitty giggled. "Lady Catherine De Bourg will not appreciate the honesty, Mary."

"Lady Catherine De Bourg is not here nor is she permitted an opinion on our sister. Jane has abided every rule of society until now and we as her loyal sisters should stand by her. Fordyce states that we must forgive the sinner."

Elizabeth and Caroline's eyes met.

"She is Lady Catherine De Bourg, the dearest of individuals to your betrothed." Kitty didn't hide her amusement. She pricked herself mid-giggle. "Are you not the least concerned?"

Mary switched from serious to dead serious. "Should anything happen to Simon, I will not permit Mr. Collin to leave us in the cold. All my sisters will be provided for, even the ungrateful Lydia. Fordyce claims we must be faithful and protect our community."

"While forgiving sin." Elizabeth added, on the verge of tears.

Caroline turned her admiration toward Mary. Better or worse Mary Bennet declared her faithfulness and familial loyalty with no hesitation. The boldness!

Mrs. Bennet turned to Mrs. Hurst.

"We were praying that our brother was found. As you have no new information we do not wish to burden you." Mrs. Hurst finished her tea for extra measure.

Caroline let out a deep breath, immortalizing the expression on Mary's face in her memory.

"Caroline, we have Mrs. Burtner to call upon before dinner."

"Mrs. Bennet. Miss Bennets." Caroline curtsied to them all and prayed that Charles married Jane. The alternative spelled doom for all of them.

Scene Break

Mr. Darcy feared Mr. Bennet's eccentric character lead the man to lie to his children about their sister's true location and marital status. Nothing about Mr. Bennet assured the gentleman the father cared about his children as a parent should. He didn't wish to embarrass Miss Elizabeth by confronting her father in his own home. The only option presented -acceptable option - was to avail to the inheriting son's decency and common sense.

Better or worse he'd convince Miss Elizabeth that he loved her. He deserved her, the sharpest wit of Hertfordshire. She needed him to restore peace to her life.

"Mr. Simon Bennet lives at Longbourn and is away in London helping Mr. Gardiner." Mr. Hurst informed the stoic gentleman.

Light filtered into the library through large windows. Bathed in natural light, Mr. Darcy considered his sanctuary with less cheerfulness than usual. The sisters never invaded the library, especially if the gentlemen were using it. Mr. Hurst hid in the library when he wasn't drinking too much port. The shelves closed in Mr. Darcy's free thoughts and expanded his concerns for the beautiful Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"Darcy, you convinced Charles to marry Jane Bennet, after objecting to her lack of wealth, her family's scandalous behavior, and you have not contacted their brother?" Mr. Hurst placed his book on his lap.

"I felt it an invasion of their privacy." Mr. Darcy excused his hidden anxiety. He feared not gaining Simon Bennet's approval. He feared Miss Elizabeth rejecting him. "Your wife is scheming to divert the blame from Charles to Jane Bennet. Miss Bingley is far too reserved to be an innocent bystander."

Mr. Hurst chuckled.

"Miss Bingley will find and attract a fool violently infatuated with the dowry." He hated to speak of the young woman that way, but the social climber refused to acknowledge his disinterest in her company. "Thomas, are you in love with your wife?"

Thomas Hurst met Mr. Darcy's probing gaze over the top of his coffee. "Louisa is a beautiful soul, Darcy. She is no Caroline. She cares for people because they are people. She loves her sister blindly and ignores Caroline's bad behavior. Excuses it when it's impossible to ignore. Caroline Bingley has never been told no in her life. Darcy. Louisa was raised by a stricter standard than Caroline." Finishing his coffee, he picked up his book and bowed his head over the page.

"I am leaving in the hour, Thomas."

"What shall I tell my wife?" Mr. Hurst asked.

Mr. Darcy clasped his hands behind his back and faced the windows. "You will tell her I am traveling for business reasons."

"May the roads be safe." Mr. Hurst wished him in genuine support.

Mr. Darcy's receding back assured Mr. Hurst that all would be right soon.

Regency Knowledge # 2 - The Regency Era lasts from 1811 - 1820, and when the Prince Regent became king upon his father's death. The Era can have ranging dates based on who is discussing it and what topic it applies to.


	4. Chapter 3

Friday, November 29, 1811

Elizabeth's letter arrived days after his father's. Mr. Gardiner first read Mr. Bennet's letter. He tossed the offensive document aside in disgust. "Your father fell on his head too many times as a child." He addressed Simon Bennet, budding genius and heir to Longbourn.

Simon, the antithesis of his father, inherited the Bennet handsomeness and curse of being an attraction for trouble and scandal. After defending Jane's honor against Mr. Robinson's 'admirations' and breaking his hand in the process, most gentlemen born and raised in Meryton respected his 'No' even if they disregarded Jane's 'No'. They approached Jane and Elizabeth with trepidation, a consequence he intended to celebrate no matter how short lived it would be.

What concerned him more was the manner in which gentlemen and other approached his younger sisters. Wild and often inappropriate, Lydia and Kitty ruined their reputations the moment they turned 14 and were unleashed upon Meryton by a permissive mother and absent father. Jane and Elizabeth tried to guide them. Mary's preaching fell on deaf ears and irritated everyone who chose to attend church on Sunday and holidays only. With him in London helping his Uncle Gardiner at the textile factory, he worried his sisters would be compromised by the Militia. Wherever they traveled they left a trail of pregnant poor or middle class ladies and debts.

He didn't fear Mary running off. She bored most people with her scriptures and bland music. Mr. Collins offered to her the day before the ball at Netherfield Park, sparing the mockery usually donated to her as the most 'boring' sister.

"An understatement of the century to be certain." Simon pinched his nose and breathed deeply. "Punishing everyone in an effort to displease Mrs. Bennet."

"We may pray he speaks the truth when he says they are in Bath for a fortnight." Mr. Gardiner turned away from the window and faced his sister's most loathed thorn. "What will you do now that Elizabeth confirmed he continues the charade?"

"Return to Longbourn." He yearned for a project to distract him. He designed the perfect home in the early evenings while his young cousins ran around him and cluttered the drawing room floor with their toys. A dream of rebuilding Longbourn in that image haunted him, bribing him back with high hopes and an everlasting vision that refused to stop taunting him.

They turned their heads at the door opening. "Good news?" Marianne Gardiner asked.

Edward Gardiner motioned for her to enter and close the door. The governess herded their children toward the nursery. Simon wished there was a hole deep enough to hide his father and stepmother for the rest of his life. This wasn't the first time his father lashed out at Mrs. Bennet to the detriment of their children. It didn't affect them as deeply in the past as it did now, given their current ages.

Marianne hugged her 'adopted' nephew and ruffled his hair. He sighed and regained his better manners for everyone's benefit. "If only Jane and Elizabeth could live with us."

"Mr. Bennet refused that when we suggested last Michaelmas." Mr. Gardiner replied in complete emotional exhaustion.

His aunt massaged his shoulder affectionately. "A selfish man who only cares for his own amusement." Regret drenched the miserable statement no one wanted to hear.

Simon couldn't refute either of them. His father, the embarrassment of Longbourn, simply refused to think in the best interests of the family. Mrs. Bennet, to her credit, tried to care for her daughters while outright rejecting him. Once upon a time he took it to heart, but not in the present.

"You are a good boy, Simon. A son any mother would be proud of." Marianne assured him in typical mothering.

He tried to rent an apartment in London, but his aunt refused to permit the waste of money. He traveled with his uncle each day to the factory, often studying the workers and their environments as minimally as possible. With free roam and no concerns outright, he observed young boys and girls, and grown adults work together seamlessly. A ripple of sadness left him plotting a different future for the children there – a future he could not afford to grant each child he crossed in his uncle's factory any more than he could afford to build his own home.

He squeezed her hand. "You are a godsend, Aunt. Jane and Lizzy would not be as sane as they are without your presence in their lives."

Edward raised his coffee to Simon. As a recovering alcoholic, he avoided alcohol like he avoided dentists. "We wish you well, boy, and will say a prayer for family on Sunday."

Simon grimaced and shook his head. He kissed his Aunt's cheek, nodded toward his uncle, and exited the study. Edward resumed his study of the street below with the town crier and young boy selling papers. Marianne hugged her husband and pressed her face into his chest. They prayed Simon could bring sense and order to Longbourn before it permanently ruined the sisters' chances at a good marriage.

Scene Break

Saturday, November 30, 1811

The road aggravated Simon more than his father on any given day. He decided to ride straight through from London to Hertfordshire. Striding into Longbourn dead tired, hungry, and thirsty, he sunk into the arms of his sisters Elizabeth, Mary and Kitty. The late afternoon meant Mrs. Bennet and Lydia were away at Mrs. Phillips in spite of their father hiding Jane's marriage to Mr. Charles Bingley, reputed wealthy young man with gay manners and easy social skills.

"Jane is safe. She is with Bingley in Bath." He whispered. "They are married. Before they ran off."

Elizabeth burst into tears. Simon hugged her close, rocking her like he used to when they were little and Mrs. Bennet's sharp tongue cut too sharply youthful souls. Mary muttered a prayer of thanks to the Good Lord above. Kitty threw her arms around Simon and Elizabeth. Mrs. Hill motioned for them to enter the drawing room, the group obeying without hesitation.

"Welcome home, Mr. Bennet." Mrs. Hill curtsied and offered the sincerest of smiles.

He started to say it was good to be home, then caught himself before an answer slipped out. The trappings of the drawing room mocked him with its lack of truth and sincerity. Lies upon lies papered the walls and windows staining his fond memories of Longbourn.

Elizabeth pulled away abruptly and stared up at him in confusion. "What did you mean that they married before running off to Bath?"

Simon shrugged. "Papa leave out the details of the wedding?"

"Yes." She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. Frail and shaken, this wasn't the Elizabeth that he knew. This was the Elizabeth burdened with the weight of the family's scandals on her shoulders. This was the Elizabeth down and defeated by lies. This was the Elizabeth that he rarely witnessed.

Kitty and Mary flanked Elizabeth on either side.

"Jane - Listen, Lizzy. Jane married Mr. Bingley on the day of the ball in the company of Mr. Brooks, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Hurst, and our father." His voice shook with silent anger. The family should've been present for the ceremony. They should've seen the couple off - and basked in Miss Bingley's discontent!

Kitty pat Elizabeth's back. "We told you everything would be perfect."

"Jane married Mr. Bingley." Mary whispered, joining the support.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Simon stepped back from his sister and fell down into his father's favorite chair. "Mr. Darcy was present? Mr. Darcy? Why him?" Her voice shook with revulsion and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Strangers to Jane! And not her own family. What was Papa thinking?"

Kitty and Mary traded looks. Dinner was going to be interesting - if Elizabeth waited that long to murder their father.

"Jane must've had wedding clothes already altered. Buying new would've taken too long for delivery-" Elizabeth mentally worked out the invisible details her mind desperately needed to make sense of the impossible yet real situation accosting their family. "And Mama did not know. If she knew...all of Meryton would." She started for the door, faster than Kitty and Mary, Simon hoping that she yelled at their father and made him admit to his stupidity. Silence wrapped him in an awkward familiar embrace he come to love about his home. It made home 'home' to him, despite the troubles home put him through.

"Would you like tea, Mr. Bennet?" Mrs. Hill interrupted his valuable silence.

She already held the tray and steaming pot of water, two tea cups with saucers, and small serving of honey. "Bless you, Mrs. Hill. You know exactly how to warm my bones." He chuckled, genuinely grateful she never quit Longbourn. Maybe, just maybe, he was still partial to her slipping treats as a boy.

She blushed. "One day you'll find a lady who will do the same, Sir. I pray it is soon as you are your own man in the modern age."

"Mr. Hill is fortunate to have you as his wife."

"Your flattery will not loosen my tongue. If you wish to learn the gossip, you may consult Miss Lydia." Mrs. Hill bowed her head and left him alone in the drawing room. He mixed honey with his drink before letting it cool and thinking about how he'd expand on the moderately sized drawing room.

His mind ran further and further as he mentally experimented with the color combinations popular and rising in trend across the homes in the countryside and in the busiest city on this land. He soon smiled without trying and kicked his feet up on the small foot stool his father used as a side table. A far away look entered his eyes, Longbourn crumbling away into dust and rising from the earth in fresh glory. The new drawing room doubled in size, the pianoforte the center of attention in the second half of the room surrounded by shelves of sheet music and books. A fireplace and two chairs framed the blazing fire that faced two settees opposite of each other. Light poured into the room from multiple windows, and a 'happy' wallpaper brightening the mood of everyone who dared to enter the war ground of ladies.

The vestibule graduated from mere entrance to grand display of the family portraits littered throughout the home in no particular order. The floors transformed from polished wood to white marble to offset the color of the walls and wallpaper.

Dining room matched drawing room, its purpose solely to entertain guests with plates full of well cooked food. The dining table swapped places with a newer, unblemished dining set capable of reflecting a person's image. Fine crystal displayed for everyone to admire, china placed to pull attention away from the bland ceiling. On second thought, replace the dining room lighting with a chandelier made of crystal droplets cascading down in elegant luxury.

Step out into the vestibule again, and face the corridor that ran to the back of the house where the kitchen and servants rooms tucked away the lower class individuals that served the family without complaint. A set of steps cut the corridor in half and leads up to the residential rooms, now newly renovated in softer, darker colors meant to lull a person to sleep naturally. New fireplaces that didn't clog and leak provided warmth to the occupants. Windows freely opened to allow movement of air. The marble flooring continued in the bedrooms, with lavish area carpets imported from India.

"Simon."

He blinked and looked up at his father, his tea mildly warm in his hand. "Father."

"Why are you at Longbourn?" Loftus Bennet stupidly asked.

Simon sat upright slowly. "Uncle Gardiner received your letter. I needed to investigate for myself." His father said nothing before leaving the room unceremoniously.

Spell broken, Simon sipped his warm tea and chided himself for believing he could afford luxury while his father foolishly wasted the family's income on his step-mother's shopping addiction and their love of eating well.

Regency Knowledge # 3 - Ladies didn't use sugar cubes during this time period because they were protesting slavery used to grow and harvest it. It is a common mistake made by historical writers, according to the internet.


	5. Chapter 4

Saturday, November 30, 1811

Mary ran after Elizabeth down the graveled lane, regretting each second of it. The rocks dug into her slippers forcing her off into the grass. Elizabeth didn't notice the gravel cutting into her soles, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Disappointment assaulted her heart like a sword to the chest, except she lost her suit of armor and faith in society.

"Lizzy!" Mary clenched her fists and leaned over the clean break between grass and gravel, unwilling to cut her feet even though Elizabeth would bleed if she continued to walk on the sharp rocks. "If you must walk, at least allow me to fetch your walking shoes."

Elizabeth clenched her fists. "He betrayed us, Mary. Papa! Betrayed us."

She tried to laugh. Laughing lessened the pain, and without Jane to console her, the laughter died in the back of her throat.

"Lizzy, listen to yourself. You're sounding like Mama." Mary heaved, not accustomed to running.

"I am not upset with Mama at this moment, Mary!" She breathed deeply, lowering and raising her arms several times. "Papa is the reason- the reason, Mary - that we are being laughed at in Meryton. Behind our backs, to our faces. Jane is rightly married - and yet we are still being talked of as if we are scandalous!"

The revelation of Jane, in Bath, married to Mr. Bingley uplifted her concerns about Jane's reputation. Anger died the personal happiness she may have felt for her sister. Mr. Darcy! Of all people to attend the wedding, Mr. Darcy attended! But not she – the loyal, supportive sister who stood by the angel of Meryton without complaint since they could understand each other. Mr. Hurst! A drunk who no one socialized with! But not her.

"Fordyce would-"

"Mary!" She clutched her hair and worked through the dry sobs picking at the locks on the gates of fresh tears.

Mary bowed her head in shame. "Jane is married, Lizzy."

The weak offering silenced them both. Elizabeth stepped off the lane and dropped down onto the grass. She'd stain her dress, but in the given moment the heavens owed her this one small sin of lady etiquette. Mary wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and fell into the open wound Mr. Bennet delivered mercilessly. Kitty ran out to them with their walking shoes, breathless by the time she reached them. She handed Elizabeth her handcloth and winced at the sight of the red marks on Elizabeth's foot soles.

The physical pain helped Elizabeth tolerate the betrayal. She understood, however, that to move past the betrayal, she needed a plan to silence the rumor mills and to calm her mother's nerves. Mrs. Bennet's nerves ruled the household. Quite earnestly, she wanted peace!

Jane always said that to love meant you trusted someone with your life.

"Did you want to walk to Charlotte's?" Kitty asked.

"No."

"Charlotte doesn't judge us."

"She pities us." Elizabeth snapped. Reading the hurt on her sister's face and realizing the sharpness of her tone, she breathed. "I'm sorry, Kitty. I didn't mean it."

Kitty shrugged. "Lydia is worse."

"Lydia is thoughtless." Elizabeth murmured and put on her shoes in jerking motions. She breathed deeply and re-centered her thoughts on the positive. "Mary, what would Fordyce say about this situation?"

"That Papa is a fool and needs to repent for his foolishness." Mary answered without hesitation. She smiled at her older sister and bowed her head. "We could write the Parson and ask him to visit with us. He is a kind man, Lizzy, and he will not judge or pity us."

"And he will know the truth." Kitty encouraged, fingers crossed behind her back.

Elizabeth nodded. "Let us visit Charlotte. I can not be in the same house as Papa right now." She dabbed at her cheeks and breathed deeply. Rising to her feet, Elizabeth put on her brave face and the lie she sold to the world since their father told everyone Jane run off with Bingley without marrying him first.

The long walk to Lucas Lodge granted them time to compose themselves. "I do not know how you can withstand this. I shall drop before we see the lane." Kitty complained after the first half mile.

"Breathe and talk less." Elizabeth tried to tease, sounding stiff and distant instead.

Mary grabbed her hand and held it. They nodded together and faced forward again, picking their way across the beautiful countryside in excellent weather.

Scene Break

Mrs. Phillips party hosted the militia, a party that Elizabeth, Mary, and Kitty wisely avoided. Mr. Wickham stayed at Lydia's side the entire party and helped her win at Loo more than once. Since gambling wasn't permitted at the party, their joint efforts rewarded Lydia with more ribbons and lace for her dresses.

Mr. Wickham bowed to Mrs. Bennet. "May I call upon Longbourn to call upon the handsome Miss Bennets, Mrs. Bennet?"

"Please, Mama!" Lydia clasped her hands together and leaned on her toes.

Mr. Phillips shook his head from across the room at Mrs. Phillips. Mrs. Phillips opened her mouth and shut it as soon as Mr. Wickham pressed his lips to Mrs. Bennet's knuckles. Blushing, Mrs. Bennet fumbled over her own words, finally consenting to him calling upon her unmarried daughters.

Lydia squealed in delight, quieting under her cousin's stern reminder to act like a lady. She glared at cousin John and stuck her tongue out at him, smacked on the arm by Mrs. Bennet.

"Forgive my Lydie, Mr. Wickham. She is easily excitable and will surely calm once she accepts the right hand in marriage." Mrs. Bennet bat her eyelashes and sweetened her voice in what she hoped to be an endearing manner.

Mr. Wickham nodded and smiled supportively. "Her energy is admirable. If only I were to hold such energy, I'd be a high ranking officer in historic timing." His eyes never left Mrs. Bennet's face, attentive without being overbearing. He shifted his attention to the cool Mrs. Phillips, nodded in acknowledgment, waited for her to speak or remain silent, and then turned his body toward Lydia.

"You do me too much credit, Mr. Wickham." Fluttering her eyelashes, Lydia toyed with the cerulean ribbon she preferred over the peach colored ribbon. "I am not yet 15."

"Lydia!" Mrs. Phillips hissed. Cousin John clucked his tongue, shrinking under his mother's disapproving glare. He excused himself to join better company, a move his father diverted to one of their neighbor's daughter with a family of similar income and no dowry. The young lady pretended to 'not care' about his attentions, but Lydia spied the shy flirtations with an expert eye.

Mr. Wickham's eyes diverted from Lydia respectfully. He bowed to the ladies once more. "Captain Carter requires my presence and we must gather our comrades. Thank you for hosting the party, Mrs. Phillips. We enjoyed the lively, handsome company and look forward to further invitations if you choose to extend them our poor souls deprived of polite society." Lydia pouted when Mr. Wickham walked back to his comrades.

Pulled down onto a settee by her mother, Mrs. Bennet beamed. "Mark my words, you may be an officer's wife before Michaelmas!" Mrs Phillips straightened up the cups and carried them to the servant they hired for the party. The young woman stared at her for a moment in confusion before accepting the tea cups and disappearing toward the kitchen as ordered by Mrs. Phillips.

"So handsome, Mama." Fanning herself, Lydia tracked Mr. Wickham across the room filled with neighbors, cousins, officers, and a few of Mr. Phillips business associates. Almost everyone in the room showed 'kindness' to the attending Bennets, and no one expressed an interest in marriage to a Miss Bennet. "If Jane had not run off with Mr. Bingley, Mr. Wickham would have called on us sooner."

"Jane running off with Mr. Bingley ruined us. Everyone believed it would've been you to embarrass the family!" Mrs. Bennet pat Lydia's bare hand sympathetically. Theresa Phillips played on the pianoforte, her trained voice gaining attention from the attendees. Mrs. Phillips rejoined her sister and niece. "If only you were as talented as Theresa, Lydia. You may have all the heads your way too."

Mrs. Phillips's head jerked upward sharply. "Theresa trained since she turned ten, Hester."

"I merely meant your daughter is playing exceptionally well today, Augusta." Mrs. Bennet's tone shifted in a split second, the distracted Lydia unconcerned with her mother and aunt's quarrel.

Mrs. Phillips bit her lip and crossed her ankles. "Lydia, you appear well."

"I would be better if Jane had not run off with Mr. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley did not try to blame Jane for wooing Mr. Bingley." She replied bluntly, Mrs. Bennet nodding along. "If Jane had thought of others instead of herself, I would be much happier."

Mrs. Phillips glanced toward Mr. Phillips. "Your uncle was concerned for your well being after Meryton learned of the defection. I informed him you have the enviable ability to distance your emotional self from sensibility, as such you would not be as effected by it as your sisters." Hester Bennet choked on a sandwich, back patted by her nephew John. Mrs. Phillips leaned over and held Lydia's hand in hers. "If you need anyone to confide in, I am always here, Lydia."

Lydia glanced toward her mother and then down at her ribbons. Piled in the basket and artfully arranged, they demanded to be paired with a bonnet or a dress.

"Thank you, John. A gentleman like your father." Mrs. Bennet wheezed. "Exceptional skill, Theresa!" Hester greeted her niece upon the song ending. Theresa looked toward Lydia and then her mother. "You must play with Mary. To hear her superior fingering skills and your darling voice it would be a divine distraction from Miss Lizzy's mourning."

Mrs. Phillips inhaled deeply and glanced toward Mr. Phillips once more. He nodded and Mrs. Phillips agreed to the innocent proposition. Mr. Wickham left a short missive for Lydia before leaving the Phillips household with Captain Carter, Mr. Wycliff, and Mr. Townshend. The Phillips housekeeper handed Lydia the letter upon the Bennets departure.

She clutched it to her chest, overflowing with energy Mrs. Bennet envied. Uneven fingernails clawed open the missive to reveal flowing lettering declaring an infatuation with her company and wishing to know her better. She read it under her breath and then handed it to her mother. Mrs. Hester Bennet scrutinized each word as if they contained the buried treasure of lands long lost and frowned at his illegible signature.

"A gentleman should know to write his name better than this scrawl." Mrs. Bennet announced in aggravated disgust. "I will teach him."

"No, Mama, you mustn't! What if it offends him?"

"No gentleman will be offended if approached properly." Mrs. Bennet assured her with a pat of the hand.

Lydia pouted knowing she lost the battle and that her mother would do as she pleased. No one dissuaded Hester Bennet once she decided on how to act. "If he does not court me because you offend him, Mama, who will court me? I am a poor-"

"If you speak like Miss Lizzy, I will deprive him of your company and force him to return another day, Lydie. Do not tempt me. When a gentleman is deprived of a lady's company he desires, it increases his appetite for her attentions. I think I will-"

"Mama!" Lydia whinged. "We are attempting to secure husbands, not push suitors away. Think of what you suggest. Mr. Wickham is a handsome young man with many ladies fawning for his attentions. If I turn him away, we will surely lose his affections, and no one of his equal will enter Hertfordshire again."

Mrs. Bennet considered Lydia's plea and nodded. "We will insist he invite Mr. Wycliff and Captain Carter, as the others may take an interest in Kitty, and what a pleasure it will be to only have one unmarried daughter at home."

Victorious, Lydia relaxed and plotted the seduction of the flirtatious officer. Oh, certainly he could refuse a lady of position, but to do so would be foolish. She was a gentleman's daughter and he was a man of common birth. Furthermore her 1,000 dowry was highly desirable for someone of his position. Indeed, he needed her more than she needed him.

Regency Knowledge #4 - The militia actually had a poor reputation and were not well received by the locations that hosted them due to multiple reasons. They were also stationed away from their homes as to prevent them supporting rebellions.


	6. Chapter 5

Saturday, November 30, 1811

The library door stayed closed for two hours while Loftus discussed the financials of Longbourn and its farmland with Simon. Trapped inside the small space with his father, Simon put off the confrontation as long he could, but the ease in which his father spoke about financials without concern for his sisters' futures boiled his blood. Ever since he was a child, the children suffered for the flaws of the parents.

He almost wasn't permitted to attend Eton past the page of ten because his stepmother overspent her milliner's budget repeatedly. At the time, he was too young to comprehend that the small expenditure should not have prevented the donations his father made and in hindsight he wondered where the funds truly went. His Uncle Tuttlehoss convinced his father to shrink the donations, which permitted Simon to continue to attend with less scandal. His stepmother insisted that Simon already received a superior education and did not need to finish the last five years at Eton. Instead they could hire a tutor for him. In hindsight, Eton's educational standards were too slow for his quick mind, and the tutor turned into three tutors as he advanced his education toward a university level in the span of four years.

His teachers called him one of the brightest students they ever taught. He received letters of recommendation and praise when he graduated, and the letters they sent to his father to boast of his progress and mental sharpness should have impressed most parents. His father tossed them in a fire after reading them, Mrs. Hill informed him years later. She didn't know why and tried to save the letters but his father insisted on burning them.

His sisters received the same education as he did when they weren't visiting their friends or relatives at their mother's insistence. Unfortunately Lydia and Kitty were too young to truly benefit from the experience as much as Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary. Much to the horror of their mother, they absorbed the lessons with the same eagerness he did.

From a young age, he understood his father didn't know how to handle money. His stepmother believed that money sprouted from gardens on a given notice, and his sisters always expected the nicer clothing and invitations to upper parties in the neighborhood. Mrs. Bennet #2, as he called her, often flaunted his father's wealth like a shield to her stupidity and bizarre behavior. For a long time, it shielded her from the backlash of the neighborhood until recently. The Robinson family withdrew from the public eye after their son's drunken behavior and Simon's reprimand. He expected the neighbors only called on his family now because they were curious about Jane's 'defection'.

His jaw set as he eyed up his father in genuine disappointment and distaste.

"I received a letter from Aunt Phillips." He stated after his father set aside the ledger with the accounts in red. " It stated a most disturbing rumor. Our own father sabotaging the efforts of Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. Chasing away the potential suitors before they fall in love at first sight."

The elder filled his glass of port. "Is that so?"

"Aunt Phillips has the gift of a salesman and the nose of a bloodhound. The slightest hint of scandal and she's discovered the facts before the offenders concoct a convincing lie." He dragged on.

His father shuffled about the room in a lazy manner. "Your sisters have grown to be too stubborn. Lizzy far too independent. She is not a man and I encouraged too much. I must rectify the problem." He looked at everything except Simon, who never shifted his attention from the man Hertfordshire called eccentric and weak-spined.

"Lizzy is the only one who the neighbors consider respectable and you want to silence her? Have you no idea the damage you've caused by your deceit?" He leaned forward ready to throttle his father.

The desk separated them and a good thing it did. Loftus turned back to his son grim faced. "Simon, I am a lonely man married to a halfwitted woman determined to marry our children off to any man with two legs and a farthing more than 200 per annum. Mrs. Hester Bennet needs humbled." Gulping down half the drink, Mr. Bennet drowned in self-pity.

He watched his father drink, unable to sympathize with the man. Many men chose wives more suitable regardless of their financial situations and raised their families in a suitable manner.

"There are other ways to humble my stepmother. Take away her clothing allowance, restrict her traveling, send her to finishing school - anything that does not harm your children." His hands shook. "If you have any self-respect you'll admit your error to the neighborhood and spare my sisters the social castration."

"They need a lesson too. Lizzy is too independent for a respectable man. Kitty and Lydia are too silly to be out. Mr. Collins offered to Mary only after I increased the dowry." His father swirled the port lazily and sighed. " Two daughters married. Three to reform."

Having heard enough Simon was on his feet. If he spent another minute in his father's company he'd be tempted to act unlike a gentleman.

"Welcome home, Simon." His father smiled at him.

A rant piled up ready to be orally delivered. Discipline and respect for elders rooted him to the spot. He wondered how his mother ever loved this man. To call his father a man stretched the truth too far. Like his Uncle Gardiner said his father must've been hit on the head too much as a child.

"You, sir, have no regard for lives you strive to ruin. You cast blame on anyone but yourself. You lied to society, to your children, to your wife, and you want sympathy. You do not deserve it."

His father's face reddened. Simon wasn't through.

"Because of your second wife, you couldn't afford to send me to university. I earned the majority of my funds through my uncles. The Tuttlehoss family lives in poverty, yet you refuse to house them and give them a job. They have lived more honorably and fair than you have all your life. You failed us as a father. As a man. As a gentleman. I declare you are worse than Hester Bennet. She's never received the education a gentleman earns. You have."

"You mind your tongue, boy, or Longbourn will-"

Simon leaned over the desk, towering over his father. "If you will not remedy the wrongs, I will. The Bennet name is my responsibility to polish after you tarnished it."

Finishing his drink, Loftus tried to stand and snagged his foot on the corner of the desk. Catching himself, he breathed deeply.

Leaving his father alone in the library, Simon walked into a wall of eavesdropping sisters lead by Lydia. Edging around them, he controlled his breathing and thoughts. Uncle Tuttlehoss told him positive thoughts lead to positive actions. Today he disappointed Uncle Tuttlehoss.

"Who wishes to visit my Uncle Tuttlehoss?" He asked his sisters. "Tomorrow I intend to call upon them after services."

Lydia turned her nose up. "I'd rather stay here with Mama."

Mary bowed her head. "I have bible study with Maria Lucas."

Kitty shook her head. "Miss Harrington invited me for tea, Simon."

Elizabeth put her arm through Simon's. "Let us walk, brother. We will discuss what to bring your uncle and aunt."

Relieved that someone cared about his side of the family, Simon agreed to her suggestion and let her lead him toward the walking shoes. She delicately stepped out of her slippers and into the walking shoes well worn from her love of wandering the countryside in beautiful weather. She'd need a new pair soon, and he feared his father would refuse.

"Have you heard, Simon?" Elizabeth said softly as she watched him grab his top hat and outer coat.

He buttoned up his coat. "No."

"Charlotte left Lucas Lodge after our visit. No letter, no missive. Lady Lucas will not share much with me except her daughter was invited to live elsewhere for her greater benefit. I feel as if we are outcasts for Papa's choice memory lapse." She slipped walking gloves onto her hands and dreaded the idea of any gathering that included members outside her family. "Mr. Brooks is uninformed and he writes beautifully of biblical passages, but they are little solace to a broken heart and wary mind."

"You do not need to attend services if you are afraid of people's judgment." He assured her.

She slipped her arm around his. "It is not the judgment I fear, brother. It is censure that will lead to us being spinsters. Your wife, when you take one, will not want four unmarried spinster sisters living at home with you in the same home the rest of your life." Mr. Hill held the front door for them.

They bowed their head to her on their exit and started down the lane. It was a shared love of theirs – to walk in comfortable silence without anyone to disturb them but a carriage they would see from a fair distance and enough noise to wake the dead.

"If I marry." He reminded her.

She frowned. "But you must. For this estate to be split between four sisters, the income will decrease and you know well as I that Lydia and Kitty will marry any poor fool who is handsome as Mr. Wickham without thought to his ability to provide for them. It is not wise, and taking a wife is not a burden. She will bear you children and be the mistress of Longbourn. You are able to choose someone different in temper and character than our mother."

Simon remained silent with a telltale expression he wanted no part in that topic.

She sighed and focused on the beautiful weather around her. The pain of Jane's defection lessened – if only for the current distraction. When she'd return to her room tonight to sleep, she would cry and miss Jane's presence in the bed they shared since they were little girls. She would hold close Jane's favorite bonnet and wear it to town when people learned of the truth. Yes, she would recover from this wholly unexpected blow, but that recovery hinged on her actually enjoying the privacy of personal space when she so dearly needed it.

"Lizzy, I am certain Jane would have wanted you at the wedding. You were her confidante." Simon covered her hand.

"Yes, but she rarely confided her true feelings to me." Elizabeth answered dully. "I feel as if I did not truly know Jane at all. Perhaps I should elope with Mr. Brooks to right our family's reputation."

He chuckled. "Our father would consider him too poor."

"You are right. I'm certain that Mr. Collins has a cousin who is as well connected as he." Elizabeth caught herself before the cheer overtook her and she sobered up quickly. "In full truth, Simon, do you want to marry?"

He thought of her question for a spell and answered randomly, breaking the treasured silence of the lane that resolved their fits of anger and childish games they played over the years as children. "Yes. I want to marry a wife I can respect, admire, and love. A wife who will not embarrass me, and if she does, it is not frequently and often ignorantly." Elizabeth nodded along in agreement with the criteria any man should use regardless of their financial position.

"I will assist you in finding such a wife."

"I look forward to your assistance, sister." He thought he spotted a ghost of a smile on her lips and prayed that the positive energy stalked them home again once the walk finished.

Regency Knowledge #5 - I wanted to highlight more than Jane Austen as a regency author. Spread the love. Maria Edgeworth. Susan Ferrier. ETA Hoffman. Sir Walter Scott. Mary Shelley. Percy Bysshe Shelley. Johann David Wyss. I think we all know what Mary Shelley is famous for.


	7. Chapter 6

Sunday, December 1, 1811

Mr. Brooks rest his hand on Simon's shoulder, nodding to passing attendees. "Blessing be with you. If you need guidance, I am available between hours of rest and service." He guided Simon away from the mass of people too curious for their own good.

Simon nodded, lip twisting. "We attended schooling together, John."

"I married Mr. and Mrs. Bingley." Parson Brooks stated loud enough for eavesdropping mothers to overhear.

Grateful for his friend's support, Simon ignored the numerous eyes on him. Everyone and anyone observed the family, and like the bastard his father turned into, Loftus Bennet avoided attending church. Elizabeth and Mary shielded a demurred Kitty and Lydia from the ladies attempting to rile them up with sly sniping. Mrs. Bennet sat straight forward the entire time and spitefully refused to greet her friends when they finally lowered themselves to speaking to her. Simon apologized to each lady and promised she'd be in a better mood once all of Meryton learned the truth of Jane's marriage to Mr. Bingley.

He crossed and uncrossed his arms. "I wasn't asking about a marriage advantageous to my sister. You spoke with Mr. Collins. Man to man, parson to parson, is he respectable?"

They walked down the lane to where the carriages parked in a row. The drivers talked to each other, tasked to look after the animals while the services stretched on. A straggling line of departing attendees formed like ants carrying food to their hills. Mrs. Bennet gladly scurried ahead of everyone else with a supportive Elizabeth and Mary and balking Kitty and Lydia who wanted to gossip with the Harringtons, Miss Grace, and Miss Long.

They stopped at a flower bush. John leaned over to sniff the blooms and left Simon in tortured limbo. "I return home to scandal, a father losing his mind, sisters afraid of their futures, and financials in the pit. I need to know if Mary is marrying a good man."

Flower head nestled between two fingers, the parson enjoyed mother nature's humble gifts to mankind. "I found him awkwardly compatible to Mary. He showed no objectionable quirks or behaviors. A less active Mr. Bingley." John answered honestly.

Simon sighed in relief.

"How do you intend to remedy the scandal?" John asked curiously.

Simon stared hard at his former school mate. "Why did you stay silent about the marriage after the rumors started?"

"Your father assured me that he'd inform the neighborhood. I have been excessively busy, Simon. Your family has always centered scandal. Mr. Robinson. Mrs. Hester Bennet. Miss Lydia Bennet. Mr. Hanthon."

"In my sister's defense, Mr. Hanthon refused to understand that a mere 500 per annum would not entice my father to permit a long term engagement. Lizzy is our father's favorite daughter and he would never permit anyone earning only 500 per annum to marry her."

"Your sister acted honorably, Simon. Jane married well. I'm certain after today's sermon the neighborhood will be more merciful." John pat his shoulder. They reached the end of the lane where the Bennet carriage waited. "Personally, man to man, you need to control your parents. Mr. Darcy is intrigued by Miss Elizabeth and he is a man of high society."

Simon shook the parson's hand and marched to the carriage where the rest of his family waited for him. Elizabeth shifted over in the seat for him and pitied him. They could hide at home, whereas he needed to interact with the tenant farmers and address their concerns with Loftus Bennet. He occasionally traveled to Meryton for business needs and to speak with their Uncle Phillips. Simon suffered the brunt of the scandal head on, and courageously too!

Mr. Bingley.

Mr. Collins.

Mr. Darcy.

All were wealthy men or connected to notable wealth and all were either soon to be, already, or likely to be his brother-in-law.

One more week and Jane would return. He and Mr. Bingley would spend time 'walking the property' with the hounds - or so he plotted it as an overprotective irritated brother.

"You're looking unhappy, brother." Elizabeth remarked.

Simon locked eyes with Mrs. Bennet. "10,000 per annum."

Mrs. Bennet's head swiveled to Elizabeth immediately. "Mr. Darcy! Oh Lizzy! You will have-"

"He hasn't offered, Mrs. Bennet." Simon snapped and immediately apologized. "Mary, two more Sundays and you'll be free to marry Mr. Collins."

The most pious of the family blushed.

"Two daughters married. What an achievement." Mrs. Bennet clapped. " 1,200 pounds. A fine dowry."

Kitty's face twisted in outrage. Lydia stopped mid laugh and turned her head to Simon. Elizabeth covered her eyes and breathed deeply, emotionally working through the reveal Simon hadn't shared with them prior to this moment. When would the surprises stop? Just one day she wanted the normal chaos back.

"Our father increased the dowry to compensate for his own spiteful stupidity." Simon explained to the best of his ability. "I did not know by how much nor do I know if he will increase everyone else's as well."

"Nonsense. Mr. Bennet is generous to all his daughters." Mrs. Bennet stared meaningfully at Elizabeth a moment longer than necessary. "Mr. Wickham will marry you, Lydie, and for 1,200! Mr. Bennet is too kind-"

Facepalming Simon mentally berated himself for being honest. Women needed to know the truth to benefit the family and keeping them ignorant helped no one. Elizabeth clutched his arm and hugged him closer. He curled his hand around hers and prepared himself for another tense dinner since his return to Longbourn.

The short carriage ride back to Longbourn left Simon with a new headache. They fetched the gifts for his cousins and the spare food from the cook before reclaiming the carriage for a visit to his Uncle and Aunt Tuttlehoss. Alone in the carriage with Elizabeth, Simon breathed deeply and processed the potential ally someone like Mr. Darcy could be.

"What sort of man is Mr. Darcy?" He asked Elizabeth.

She held up the doll Mary made last night from spare cloth and buttons. "Proud. As if we're beneath him. A gentleman. Stiff."

"Do you tolerate his presence?" He cocked his head.

She shook her head. "When we first met, he declared I was not handsome enough to tempt him." She laughed at the memory and remembered the exact moment she overhead him speak poorly of her. Mr. Bingley called him fastidious. If he and Sir William Lucas were in the same room, the only two individuals, they would perfectly represent the opposite ends of the social spectrum.

He scoffed. "Make him earn the attention."

"If I wish to receive it." She answered smartly. "Mama will insist I receive it."

Simon knew he tread dangerous grounds being truthful but he believed that Mr. Darcy made his attentions obvious by this point. His mistake. "I'll have a word with Mr. Darcy."

She bowed her head. "You are a beloved brother, brother."

If he didn't protect them, who would?

"How is Uncle Gardiner?" She asked, putting away the doll Mary enjoyed making. "What did you learn in London?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small journal filled with scribbled notes, half in shorthand to take notes faster. "Our Uncle runs a tight management at the factory. I helped eliminate some of the threats to the children who work there, and the workers talked to me about the troubles they faced and asked me for solutions. I offered solutions I think will work, but I will not know without long term studies and practices." He scanned his journal with satisfaction and flipped to a new page, jotting something down with his favorite pencil before tucking it all back in his coat pocket.

"Aunt Gardiner must be pleased the factory is in excellent hands." Elizabeth smiled at him. "I trust our cousins are well."

"Oh certainly. They are a handful for their governess. The girls receive musical instruction, and the boys attending private schooling." He missed the little brats and their high energy. As much as Lydia attracted scandalous attention, he adored her energy. He understood why young men were drawn to it.

She nodded, wistfully looking off past him in a world of her own thoughts. He wished he had a key to her mind, so that he might aide Mr. Darcy in his attempt to woo the frustrating Elizabeth Bennet. She held strong opinions and she formed those strong opinions after first impressions, often socializing out of necessity and politeness until further evidence changed those opinions for the better. Most people in Meryton thought his second eldest sister sharp but misguided at times, and his Aunt Phillips speaking unfavorably of Elizabeth's quick mind and ability to outshine most ignorant young ladies hurt her chances of finding a suitable suitor.

"Will you live in London? Papa is always tense when you are home." She looked him in the eye and seemed to be peering right through him to his soul. It unnerved him, and he wondered why it unnerved him as much as it did. "Those who live in London must have the income to build their own homes, yes?"

He prayed they did. If not, there were other cities he may travel to for work. He could return to school and pursue another profession, but he tired of the classrooms and classmates who paraded their social rank as superior to his superior intelligence.

"If I were, it would only be to cultivate my future. When I build the homes, I would like your eye. A lady has insight a gentleman hardly sees for interior design and color schemes."

"Do not flatter me, Simon. I am well aware you worry for us."

"What if I wished to introduce you to potentially wealthy young men?" He teased.

She shook a finger at him. "You are as bad as Mama. I swear that is all anyone cares for when they see ladies. Why must we marry young? I refuse to marry for anything but true love. To live with a husband I can not tolerate or love, that is torture in its purest, darkest form. Mama and Papa are unhappy with one another, and they spread their frustrations onto us."

"You're not conveying new rumors, Lizzy."

"Stop it, Simon." Her lips twitched into a reluctant smile. "All I am saying is that I want you to succeed in what you do. You deserve happiness. We all do, but especially you. Mama was horrible to you and you shouldered it much more honorably than Mr. Robinson shouldered Jane's refusal."

He also developed a thick protective shell that forced people outside his social circle when they may have been a valued companion or confidante. The companions he cherished he counted on his two hands, and those he trusted with his deepest secrets he counted on one hand. He refused to drink with anyone, to include his uncles, and tried to avoid people of toxic behavioral patterns. This was the reason he preferred Elizabeth avoid Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. Toxic people with vicious short termed social ties cared less for country folk than they cared for city folk.

She touched his hand. "For your own good, Simon, please think about your future. We will survive. I promise you. Mary is strong, I am strong, Kitty is strong. Lydia is a mess, but she always was a mess. Papa isn't going to force her to change. Mama will never encourage her to change. She will never change. We will survive this. Think of yourself." She pleaded with him.

He nodded, shifted with the jolting of the carriage, and spotted his uncle and aunt's cottage in relief. A distraction. Finally.

Regency Knowledge #6 - I learned alot about the war of 1812 thanks to P&P research. It shouldn't be that surprising then that the British felt threatened by American sea merchants during this time because America was on the rise and becoming an economical threat to the Brits, who were engaged in warfare with Napoleon.


	8. Chapter 7

Sunday, December 1, 1811

"Lydie! Mr. Wickham sent a letter!" Mrs. Bennet announced to the entire household an hour after Simon and Elizabeth left for Meryton. "Oh what a handsome man. A true gentleman."

Mrs. Hill muttered something under her breath as she exited the drawing room in search of sanity. Most of the servants were too busy to speak to, and even so, she was at the top of the heirarchy and could not confide in them without sacrificing her mantle as Housekeeper. Mr. Hill listened to her each night as a husband sympathizing with her complaints. Mr. Hill, manservant to Mr. Loftus Bennet, traded his own horror stories after Mrs. Hill listed the violations of propriety committed by the many Bennets.

Outside the drawing room, silence dominated the household. Mary secluded herself in her bedroom with Maria Lucas for bible studies. Miss Harrington already sent the carriage for Kitty. Miss Bennet knew this and should restrain herself while Miss Lucas resided in the house.

Lydia tried to claim the sealed letter but her mother cleared the seal and unfolded the private correspondence.

"Miss Lydia Bennet, please accept these words as a substitute for my presence. I yearn for your comfort and do not wish to disturb the highly coveted peace of a Blessed Day of the Lord." Hester Bennet read out loud in growing joy and soaring hope.

"Mama! It is my letter." Lydia pouted and stomped.

Mrs. Bennet swatted Lydia's hand away and walked the drawing room. "I extend my deepest regrets you are unable to enjoy polite society without the side remarks. I think of your plight with the gravest regrets and propose we change the perception your family is overshadowed by. I will call upon Longbourn Tuesday afternoon to conspire."

Rolling her eyes, Lydia crossed her arms and waited to yank the letter from her mother's hands.

"My sincerest well wishes. Mr. George Wickham." Mrs. Bennet twirled and faced her youngest daughter. Face flushed and full of life, Mrs. Bennet thrilled! "Three daughters. Wedded bliss."

Lydia held out her hand for the letter, a letter her mother finally handed over, and huffed. Hungry eyes ate up every artfully penned word on the page. "But how, Mama? How do we change who we are?"

"Jane honorably married, Lydie. All of Meryton will forgive us by Wednesday and all will be well again." Mrs. Bennet lay on the settee and sighed happily. "All will be well soon."

Slamming the door on her way out, Lydia nearly walked into one of their female servants. Mumbling an apology, she brushed past and escaped to her bedroom. Ear pressed to the door of Mary's room hoping to hear something interesting, the youngest Bennet lingered in dire need of gossip for her friends. Silence. Dragging her feet to her room she shared with Kitty, Lydia wished she were Jane.

Privileged Jane. Happy Jane. Perfect Jane. Beautiful Jane.

Everyone loved Jane. No one loved her except her mother.

Throwing herself on the bed face first, she felt her privacy violated. Why were Lizzy and Jane allowed privacy, but not her? Everyone hated her. Even Kitty. Papa wanted them all to suffer.

It wasn't fair!

Her head popped up and she rushed for the door, down the hall and steps, to the drawing room and their writing desk. Her mother raised a brow. Lydia hunkered down at the writing desk with paper, pen, and ink. Head bent over paper, Lydia rushed sentiment onto page.

"Are you writing Mr. Wickham, Lydie?" A curious mothering Mrs. Bennet inquired.

"Hush, Mama. My thoughts are fleeting without your interruptions." Ink flicked up onto her fingertips in her haste.

Her lips curled and she lost herself in the daydream of hanging off Mr. Wickham's arm. Boasting of his 'red coat' and rank as an officer. Oh! The day would come, yes it will!

Scrawled, almost illegible, words birthed three sentences of complete joy of a young adult's mind. She beamed with pride at her hard work, daring that even Elizabeth would pat her on the back for the effort.

"That is not a proper response, Lydie. Allow me." Mrs. Bennet placed a fresh sheet on the desk, slipped the pen from her daughter's fingers, and inhaled deeply. Exhaling slowly, she exemplified cockiness on the level of Mr. Wickhams's charm. "Sit on the-"

"Mama! First you read my letter and now you're writing my letter?"

Mrs. Bennet faced Lydia. "I'm helping you." She deadpanned.

"I do not need your help." She stomped.

"If you wish to receive Mr. Wickham's warm attentions, you'll accept it." Mrs. Bennet dug into long lost dreams and desires Mr. Bennet no longer satisfied. Passions flowered through ink, transforming a blank page into a flowing script of mimicked phrases lifted from novels and love letters interspersed throughout subtle passive language encouraging him to call upon Longbourn sooner than he expressed. Lydia's resistance waned as she read along at a slower speed, giddiness unfooting a clear mind. Mrs. Bennet shook a finger at her, a crooked grin peeling back just how low she was willing to go for the smallest of attentions.

Mr. Bennet entered the drawing room, smiled at them, and took his seat by the fire with a book. Mrs. Bennet slid the letter toward Lydia, paused a second too long, and signed Lydia's name in flawless cursive. "Seal this, Lydie, and see that it is sent out. Trust me." She pat Lydia on the shoulder smugly.

Taking the folded letter in her hands, Lydia hesitated. It was wrong to lie to Mr. Wickham. This wasn't her - she didn't write long letters and use 'pretty french phrases'. Jane and Elizabeth were taught french, but she never learned the language and thought it pointless to sprinkle in the french phrases ladies of her class and rank lured young men in with. If a gentleman wanted her attentions and adoration, he'd have to love her as she was.

"Thank you, Mama." Kissing her mother's cheek, she bounced off to find Mrs. Hill.

"Why is our daughter thanking you?" Mr. Bennet inquired lightly.

Mrs. Bennet's face flushed. "Three daughters married. How to court Mr. Darcy's good opinion-"

"Cease breathing." Mr. Bennet answered sarcastically. "Mrs. Bennet, you try too hard to please people. You ought to remember Meryton is one, small town of inconsequence. We do not need Mr. Darcy's good opinion."

"If he is to marry Elizabeth, we do." Mrs. Bennet draped herself over his shoulder. "Think of it - two daughters married into incredible wealth! And Lydia married to an officer!"

Mr. Bennet flipped the page, eyes down. "I object to your fascination with marrying our daughters to men unworthy of them."

"Mr. Darcy earns 10,000 per annum, Mr. Bennet. How is he unworthy of our daughters?" She pulled back her arm. "You need the Good Lord-"

He closed the book over a ribbon bookmark Mary made him years ago. "Mrs. Bennet, I do not need the Good Lord to inspire me. What I need you to do is not force my daughters out of this home before they choose to leave by an agreeable marriage. No daughter of mine will marry an officer. They are the daughters of a gentleman and will marry as such." Opening his book again, he pinched his nose and pushed his spectacles further up on his nose.

Her fingers creeped across his neck in a caress. "My darling-"

"No."

"You have not heard me out." She whined.

"I do not care to hear about how you loved a Colonel and he did not marry you, Mrs. Bennet." Mr. Bennet rose to his feet. "Mrs. Bennet, I urge you to be silent in my company until dinner. Only then do you open your mouth and gossip."

She clutched his arm in desperation. He pulled away from her and abandoned the drawing room. Lydia rejoined her, returning to a wounded mother, and gravitated to their crafting table where the bonnets were often altered on whim. Mrs. Bennet vowed to see Lydia happy, regardless of how much the wealth a suitor earned per annum. Clearly she chose the wrong husband!

Uninterested in the bonnets, Lydia observed her mother almost shyly. She was never a shy child, and to act shy now in the company of a subdued but not outwardly upset mother went against her nature. She twitched, pacing the room in conquest of something to occupy her distracted mind. Mr. Wickham's handsome face and bewitching voice filtered into her mind without cloudy reception. She gripped her skirts and twirled in pretend dancing with the gentleman who captured her attention, heart, and soul. No man compared to Mr. Wickham!

The angels reached from the heavens and touched this mortal – this one mortal – with the mission to make the world a better place. Why else place him in the Militia and make him an irresistible attraction for the local ladies of all classes?

It was unfair he was not the son of a landowner!

"Lydia, Dear, you need to pull your head out of the clouds and think in the moment. If Mr. Wickham is to take an interest in you, your wardrobe must be the best pieces that complement your skin and hair. And your eyes. Your beautiful eyes."

Lydia clapped her hands in excitement. "Are we ordering more dresses?"

"No, but we can alter your current dresses to the trends and borrow a few of your sister's dresses to increase your appeal to the gentleman all of Meryton desires." Mrs. Bennet swooned.

Mr. Bennet walked in, spotted his wife and youngest child conspiring, and walked back out. He shook his head and muttered darkly under his breath. Passing Mrs. Hill, he requested coffee and warned her that Sir William Lucas would be visiting tomorrow in the afternoon. "And if my son returns before dinner, inform him that I need him to visit a tenant and discuss a complaint with the farmer." Mrs. Hill nodded and promised to relay the message before glancing over at Sarah in passing, squinting hard, and wondering why Sarah's appearance bothered her.

Her nerves were heightened, and she was trying too hard to manage the stress of the Bennets on top of the needs of the household and her own marital concerns. Her marriage with Mr. Hill was founded on shared stress they could not avoid if they desired to keep their current salaries.

Mrs. Bennet and Lydia flitted past her toward the bedrooms and the wardrobes that threatened to consume its own room. The wardrobes, if sold, could pay for a rental in 'Cheapside' easily. Truthfully, if Mr. Bennet put his foot down, grew a spine, and exercised his authority as the head of the family, most of the ladies wouldn't need reformation. What a relief to learn that Jane married honorably instead of slipping into the same shameful behavior as the younger Bennets.

If she, Mrs. Hill, ever bore a daughter, the daughter would never behave as the Bennets. She'd refuse to raise them around the bad influence of wealthy employers with loose regard for wagging tongues and high social expectations of the surrounding society, and even stricter expectations in the cites!

A governess employed when they were children would have headed this off.

She shook her head and put it out of mind. As long as they paid her and she managed the household for Mrs. Bennet to the strict orders, the embarrassment of her employers mattered little to her.

Regency Knowledge # 7- Color (Or Colour) doesn't always have the same names when you progress through time and places. Especially if you're writing a fanfiction in modern times based on the Regency Era. For example: A Jonquil is actually Daffodil yellow. Maybe it's because I'm American and I'm not a flower person, therefore I don't associate the colors with names like Primrose and Jonquil.

Author Note: Also if you're interested where I pick my names from for the last three fanfictions at least, there's a masterlist that a lovely lady compiled. Bryn Donovan has them on her site. I printed it out for my convenience. She lists first and last names for our convenience.


	9. Chapter 8

Sunday, December 1, 1811

"You do not need to - Miss Bennet, I am perfectly capable of mending." A flustered Mrs. Tuttlehoss looked to Simon for help. Simon shrugged. Elizabeth folded the hem of a skirt and measured it before pinning it in place. "Thank you, Miss Bennet." She relented against Elizabeth's infamous stubborness.

Elizabeth motioned for Simon's aunt to sit down in the padded chair next to her. "Mary and I are able to mend our own clothes. We learned from our Aunt Gardiner."

"You are a gentlewoman!" Mrs. Tuttlehoss reminded futilely.

"Nonsense." Elizabeth insisted jovially. "All women should learn the skill."

Simon nodded his approval, accepted the coffee from his uncle, and smiled at his four year old cousin. A mirror of her mother, Lucinda possessed an affectionate manner hard to resist. Little Lucinda climbed onto his lap and clutched the rag doll Mary made her. "Aunt Gardiner is a capable woman."

"Aunt Gardiner was the daughter of a merchant." Elizabeth countered. "Uncle Gardiner helped his father build the textile business." Her lip twitched like she wanted to say something and held back. He'd ask about it later.

John Tuttlehoss remained silent, more reclusive than usual. His aunt draped a blanket around his uncle's shoulders and motioned for him to drink his coffee while it was hot.

An awkward silence filled the void. Elizabeth picked up a threaded needle and started to stitch the hem under Mrs. Tuttlehoss's disapproving stare. She thrived under the adverse attention, winking at Simon when his uncle and aunt briefly embraced.

"Can we walk around the garden, Simon?" Lucinda begged. She turned sideways on his lap and faced him

"Luci, Dear, Simon isn't visiting long-"

Lucinda pressed her small hands together. "Please! I promise to be good! Please, please, please!" She peered up at Simon in expectant consent.

Elizabeth laughed. " I have no objections." Adjusting the cloth to avoid stabbing herself, she focused on her work. She worked more slowly than Sarah or Lucy, her competence proved in the even stitching of the smooth cloth.

"We do not want to burden you." John Tuttlehoss quickly spoke up. "You are already generous with your visits and gifts."

"Mary enjoyed making the doll, Mr. Tuttlehoss." Elizabeth replied, holding the stitch up to the light. "She'd gladly make more at the slightest suggestion."

"Miss Bennet, she will not allow the doll out of her sight." Mrs. Tuttlehoss promised. "Lucinda, only if your cousin permits the walk with Miss Bennet-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Lucinda kissed Simon's cheek and ran through the small cottage.

Elizabeth chuckled and handed Mrs. Tuttlehoss the needle and thread. Relieved the elder picked up where the gentlelady ended without pause. Gathering her skirts, she glanced at Simon for further guidance.

Simon sighed. "Children. For when life needs to be simple." He discovered Lucinda slipping into her shoes and redingote he bought her last Michaelmas. She held out her little hand to him all smiles.

"Allow me to escort the little lady." Elizabeth held back laughter and knelt in front of the brown haired center of attention. "Is Miss Tuttlehoss ready to walk?"

"Yes, Miss Bennet." Her head bobbed.

Elizabeth held out her hand to Lucinda. Simon looked away and glimpsed his uncle and aunt standing together whispering. He joined his half-sister and cousin ready to lift up their day.

Lucinda dragged them around the garden pointing out everything that her mother planted. Proud of the child's knowledge Simon explained how to cultivate the soil for maximum efficiency to a young mind intent on simple joys. Elizabeth nodded toward the cottage when Lucinda ran toward the fence and climbed it like a boy.

"Is something wrong with your Uncle and Aunt, Simon? I do not remember them being this...uncomfortable around us." Elizabeth understood that charity could be mistaken for pity, but Simon always visited with gifts and food. It wasn't a one-off visit. Simon visited twice a month, if not more.

He wanted the answer as much as she did. "I will discover the answer in due time, Lizzy." He promised and pressed a finger to his lips.

Lucinda turned back around and ran up to Simon. She wrapped herself around his legs and squeezed tightly. "Is Luci ready to go back inside before the weather turns against us?" He ruffled her hair lovingly.

Elizabeth sighed. "You'll make a wonderful father one day."

"And more cousins to play with!" Lucinda chimed in.

Laughing at the well-timed answer, Elizabeth dodged Simon's pointed glare, holding out her hand to the little girl. "Are you ready for your french word of the week?"

"Mama says I should not try to learn French."

"Is that so?" A worried Elizabeth glanced toward her brother and worried about Lucinda's future if her own mother rejected a free education not many of Lucinda's social-economical class would gain. "Do you remember the last word we talked about?"

"Mon Pere."

Simon observed the pair without a word, enjoying the softness that went unnoticed at Longbourn. With Lydia and Kitty constantly acting out and stealing the attention of Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth needed to act like a mother and not a sister since Jane disappeared with Mr. Bingley. He mulled over the possibility it was time that he convinced his father to let him run the estate and control the finances - not that his father would allow that.

A man could hope and pray for common sense to prevail, yes?

Mr. Loftus Bennet's pride prevented the merciful opportunity Simon needed to prove himself to his father, stepmother, and anyone who doubted the Bennet name.

"What does 'Mon Pere' mean?"

"My father."

"And the word before that?"

"Fleur?"

"And what does 'Fleur' mean?" Elizabeth encouraged, her excitement showing.

Simon decided whether his uncle and aunt liked it, he'd hire a tutor for Lucinda so that her education would elevate her above her peers and grant her a better financial status in the distant future. It's what his mother would have wanted and the only right course of action to follow.

The little girl cocked her head left and right in thought before she raised her hand and jumped in excitement. "OH, I know! It means flowers."

"No. It means flower. Fleur is singular for flower." Elizabeth bit back pride in being a good teacher. "Do you still want to learn french?"

"Yes."

"What is 'yes' in french?"

"Oui." Lucinda answered without hesitation.

Elizabeth ruffled her hair. "The french word for 'no' is 'non'. Remember to add the n." She winked at Simon and scooped Lucinda into her arms and swung her around in a circle. Lucinda giggled and clung to Elizabeth in pure joy. "And to say 'please' you say 's'il vous plait'."

Clearing his throat, Simon looked away. The joy on his sister's face and the way she played with his cousin made him wonder if there was a woman he could truly love and value as much as he loved and valued his sisters - even more! A woman who wasn't another Mrs. Bennet. A woman he could trust. A woman with a mind that wasn't revolving around fashion, religion, and gossip.

He looked up to find Elizabeth and Lucinda spinning in circles.

Yes. He definitely wanted Elizabeth to be happy with someone she respected.

He wanted someone he could love.

He wanted everything to be perfect, no matter the cost.

His uncle and aunt watched from the window unbeknownst to them. When he turned toward the cottage, the empty window confronted his paranoia. He chalked it up to them hating the 'charity' he offered with each visit. How could he allow them to starve and freeze? And Lucinda to not be spoiled as a child should be, the way he wasn't treated but his sisters were. He owed something to them – a familial bond that he clung to with the grip of death itself.

Was he choking their tolerance of his company? Had he wronged them?

"Turn that frown upside down and join us, brother." Elizabeth called out in a sing song manner. "I know it is chilly outside, but out here it isn't so dreary."

He happily plodded after them, Elizabeth walking fast behind the running four year old. "You felt it too?"

She nodded, a flat expression wiping the warmth away with a stiff breeze. The weather played against them, and soon they would have to go inside before they caught colds. "They're afraid, I think, but I can't think of what or why. What are you not supposed to know?"

Lucinda appeared in front of them. "Papa is unwell."

Their faces fell.

"Don't tell Mama I told you." She pressed her hands together in toddler pleading.

A reluctant smile forced Simon to dwell on thoughts he put off. His uncle was still young – too young to die. No. His mind raced to the worst. Always he raced to the worst and he shouldn't.

"We won't." He promised. "Let us go inside before our toes are frozen."

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. Depositing the spirited child in the warm cottage, Elizabeth waited for Simon in the carriage. Several minutes passed, and she asked the driver what held her brother.

A quiet Simon joined her for the ride back to Longbourn, his thoughts elsewhere and hers anxious to learn what captivated him. He tapped his fingers on his leg in budding irritation. Handing his sister out of the carriage, he walked her to the front door and excused himself to the safety of his room without explanation. Following his example, she sought out her own personal space before the bombardment of gossip and wild sisters overwhelmed logic and order in the Bennet household.

If Jane were here, she'd know how to reach through to Simon. Unlike herself and Mary, Simon never deeply connected with Jane. He loved her like a sister, but the distance between the two screamed of dysfunction Mrs. Bennet praised to the heavens. Despite this, Jane understood Simon and granted him the room he needed to be 'part' of the family. Their mother made life difficult at Longbourn and designed family activities to exclude him unless he pushed himself into the events. Jane stepped out of the way to make him comfortable in a place he should have been able to call home.

If Jane were here, Elizabeth could cry about losing her best friend, Charlotte. Elizabeth wouldn't have to worry if Lydia would compromise herself with officers. She could be Mary's support in the days before the wedding and separation from the family to become one with Mr. Collins. She involuntarily shuddered at the idea of Mr. Collins having marital relations with her sister.

She shuddered at the idea of Mr. Collins having marital relations with any woman.

Flashing a quick smile in Sarah's direction, she quirked a brow at Sarah's curious handling of the linen. Odd. Why was Sarah holding it lower than her chest? No…the servant of proper manners could be with child?

Sarah hurried off, and Elizabeth put it out of her mind. She was directing herself away from the mystery at Tuttlehoss cottage and the troubles at Longbourn with a ridiculous string of assumptions that would help no one.

A perfectly made bed with her bible on top of her pillow.

If Jane were here…they'd be giggling about how handsome Mr. Bingley is. If Mr. Bingley never traveled to Hertfordshire from the North…

Gazing out the window, she breathed and pressed her hand to the glass. "I miss you, Sister. Please come home." She whispered to the glass.

Regency Knowledge #8 - Apparently having a french lady maid was the preferred choice for ladies of wealth. Because of the war taking place at the time, English ladies have resorted to hiring english lady maids and calling them french names. To be a lady maid was a desirable position for an unmarried woman as it did not disgrace an unmarried woman and allowed her to gain an income without making her 'unmarriable.'


	10. Chapter 9

Saturday, November 30, 1811 - Friday, December 7, 1811

After a polite discussion with the Gardiners, Mr. Darcy attended to business in London before returning to Hertfordshire and the beautiful Miss Bennet. Returning to a less hostile Meryton a week after his hasty departure, Miss Bennet and Miss Bingley surprised him in the garden.

The handsome pair strolled along the four person wide white graveled path weaving through a meticulously cultured garden.

They rounded the turn. "Mr. Darcy!" Miss Bingley almost fainted.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet helped her complete the turn around the water fountain. She stopped Caroline Bingley and herself in front of Mr. Darcy. Caroline Bingley fell over herself to curtsey while Elizabeth gracefully dipped. Mr. Darcy bowed with more enthusiasm.

"We believed you abandoned Meryton altogether. Miss Eliza and I were discussing shopping for new dress prints tomorrow." Caroline bundled deeper into her outer wear. Fresh cold air assured the ladies few people would interrupt them today. "A gentleman's opinion recently returned from London is highly desirable."

A hidden smile lurked behind Elizabeth's flat expression.

"Do not permit me to disrupt your privacy, Miss Bingley. The weather is superior and I merely wished to bask in its pleasantness." He replied jovially. A lie, but his mood today lifted at the sight of the beautiful Elizabeth Bennet.

"Your shyness is admired, Mr. Darcy, and unnecessary in the present. We welcome the company. As you said yourself, the weather is superior to being indoors." Elizabeth encouraged him.

The warmth of her voice seduced him. He buried his high hopes with poorly imitated humility. "Am I permitted to stroll the gardens in the company of the handsome Miss Bingley and Miss Bennet?"

The odd pair exchanged shared consent before Miss Bingley offered her arm to Mr. Darcy. He accepted the arm and walked in the middle of the path. Elizabeth fell back a step to admire a statue of a lion. "Miss Bingley and I have decided when Jane returns that she and Mr. Bingley should move to London until my father's actions do not shadow their footsteps." She shared freely.

Caught off guard by their cooperation, Mr. Darcy nodded along. " A proper plan, Miss Bennet."

"Simon says that our father wished well, Mr. Darcy. He is a man of eccentric character." She seemed to challenge him, a slight lift of her voice and cock of her head as she scrutinized him.

He measured his response and schooled his face into a neutral expression. "Your father is a man set in his ways, as are most gentleman." He toed with his answer.

Do not upset the lady he craved the good opinion of. True, he stepped forward with the wrong foot upon entering Meryton the first time, but time revealed the charm of the town and its citizens. Yes, certainly the Bennets were objectionable, and yes, he believed the Lucas family too pleasing to understand their characters. Yes, the militia endangered the young ladies, especially those of lower class, but the town itself wove an interesting tapestry he lost himself in after he allowed himself to be enamored with her sharp wit and proneness to spontaneous laughter.

Elizabeth's homely face softened, increasing her beauty in his eyes. She gathered her skirts in her gloved hands. "Yes. Most gentleman are." She agreed. "My father made a mistake, Mr. Darcy. You are too closely involved with my beloved sister's wedding to lie about his unusual deception."

Silence fell over them as they wove their way through the garden and its many statues. Netherfield Park put Longbourn to shame, a sad truth her father sarcastically remarked upon often. Miss Bingley cleared her throat and searched for the right topic. Mr. Darcy stared straight, not desiring to encourage Caroline Bingley's wrath or increased attentions.

"Why were we not a witness to our sister's wedding, Mr. Darcy? Jane is the dearest sister to me. Mama would have behaved for the ceremony." Elizabeth pressed stubbornly. "It was our right to be present, Mr. Darcy."

Praying for forgiveness, Mr. Darcy relinquished Miss Bingley's arm and offered his arm to Miss Bennet. Elizabeth reluctantly curled her hand around his upper arm. "I can not speak of your father, but I can assure you the wedding-"

Breathing deeply, Elizabeth took her chances. "Simon and Mr. Brooks are friendly, Mr. Darcy. Mr. Brooks also assured us that Jane married happily. I pray he is not deceiving us as well. I wish to know - without reservations - that there is nothing more Miss Bingley and I should know." She clenched his arm tightly.

Mr. Darcy lied through his teeth. "If Mr. Brooks assured you Mr. Bingley and Miss Jane Bennet married willingly, you should believe him. Mr. Brooks is an honorable man who I wholly respect, Miss Bennet." He did not know Mr. Brooks, only acquainted with the man's reputation, and Jane Bennet appeared too docile at the union. Mr. Bennet, in comparison, exuded outward positivity. The entire affair convinced Fitzwilliam Darcy that Charles bedded Jane Bennet and married her to avoid scandal. As a friend to the young man, he decided to not confront Mr. Bingley on the off chance he was wrong and might need to apologize to preserve his reputation.

Breathing deeply, Elizabeth believed him. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

He nodded and stopped them next to the garden entrance. "It is my pleasure, Miss Bennet. Miss Bingley, is your mind satisfied as well?"

Caroline Bingley's impervious mask disappointed him. As the sister of Charles Bingley, she should have an interest as well in the mystery shrouded ceremony. "I have full faith, Mr. Darcy, that we are well protected from lasting scandal."

Not sharing her optimism, Mr. Darcy suspected when Mr. and Mrs. Bingley returned to Meryton, the real weight of the scandal will crush them all. He'd escape the associative taint, but his beautiful Elizabeth Bennet would not. Her heart and kindness deserved better. Her beauty, captivating to him, would not lure in other gentleman. She needed his protection.

He cast his gaze toward Netherfield Park's gates and the ornate iron work. The war of ladies' tongues threatened the happiness of someone he cared about. He, Fitzwilliam Darcy, refused to permit harm upon Miss Elizabeth Bennet. "Excuse me, Miss Bingley. Miss Bennet. I must respond to my cousin's letter."

"Extend our best wishes to Col. Fitzwilliam." Miss Bingley sang out.

Mr. Darcy's eyes lingered on Elizabeth one last time. A shiver ran down her spine, befuddling the desire to hate him.

"Will you be walking home, Miss Bennet?" Miss Bingley asked critically.

"Yes." Elizabeth shivered, grateful snow hasn't touched ground yet. The season of snow loomed, and Mrs. Bennet threatened to lock everyone in Longbourn to preserve her daughters health. She dread the tight confines of a home infected with a mother determined to aggravate an oddly acting father.

Her lips twisted before stretching into an ingenuine smile. "I insist you take our carriage. Your mother would insist."

The odd couple returned to Longbourn in the Bingley carriage. Caroline studied her nails, wondering what made Elizabeth so irresistible to Mr. Darcy. Try as she may to capture his attentions, he always circled back to Elizabeth Bennet. The driver jerked the carriage to a hard stop, throwing Caroline into Elizabeth.

"Fool!" Caroline muttered contemptuously.

Catching her breath, Elizabeth held onto Caroline. "Reckless driving will throw a wheel." Elizabeth agreed. Brushing aside the curtain, she peered out the window to spot the driver arguing with a lone stranger on foot. "What is-"

"Who is that, Miss Eliza?" Caroline peaked around Elizabeth.

Her jaw worked back and forth. "Jane's former suitor."

"Connections?" Caroline asked.

Elizabeth covered her face. "We should be asking why he's on foot and stopping a carriage." She dodged, frustrating Caroline.

The man marched away from the carriage toward a horse that edged into view. The carriage creeped to a start again, the wheels delivering them toward Longbourn. Horse and Rider joined the carriage on the return trip to Longbourn. Elizabeth groaned in embarrassment and curled into the corner.

"Miss Eliza?"

Elizabeth lifted her hand and collected herself. "Jane is Mama's favorite, and Mama is particular about who is permitted to marry Jane. Mr. Young failed to impress Mama and Papa sensed an air of desperation about him. He is a man of considerable wealth. 3,000 per annum, and he leases a home in London for peak seasons." Caroline arched a brow and leaned back in her seat.

"This was confirmed?" Surprise colored her words.

Given the Bennet reputation, most of Meryton gossiped and decided Mr. Young hid a horrible secret that Mr. and Mrs. Bennet protected out of obligation of the unspoken rules of gentlemanly interactions. He failed to attract the sympathy of the families capable of refusing his attentions toward their daughters while receiving the support of the Lucas and Harringtons.

"Papa and Uncle hired the best of investigators." Elizabeth replied smartly. "Papa considers it one of his wiser expenses."

Caroline shifted the curtain again and craned her neck to spy the horse and its infamous rider. She shifted to the other side of the carriage, still unable to spot the horse.

"Do not worry, Miss Caroline, you will make the introductions once we arrive at Longbourn. Papa will be 'most pleased' to make his acquaintance again." Shade overcame the neutral Elizabeth Bennet, a slight scowl marring her face.

Caroline leaned in. "Miss Eliza, why is Mr. Young visiting?"

"We know why Mr. Young is visiting." Elizabeth mumbled in supreme embarrassment. "Jane married your brother. Mr. Bingley is well spoken of in London."

Resting her hand on Elizabeth's arm, Caroline perfectly understood the why. She wanted to meet the man who would travel to Longbourn to confirm rumors. "I do not believe Mr. Young suspects your family is serious in the marriage announcement."

"Mama saved the paper the announcement was published in." Elizabeth said in supreme irritation. "It is the only paper she saved that the servants fetch while running errands in town."

Caroline listened intently to Elizabeth speak, her interest mounting. 5,000 a year – an impressive figure for any lady to take interest in. 10,000 – to swoon for! 3,000 – an income she could comfortably live on regardless, and as much as she loathed to admit it, Mr. Darcy's eyes belonged to Elizabeth Bennet only.

Elizabeth's hand curled in hers, and they shared a supportive smile ready to brace for another surprise. It reached the point that they paired surprise with evil and chaos determined to upset their happiness and safe harbor. The driver handed them out of the carriage and into the capable character of Mrs. Hill. The housekeeper handled Mr. Young with the same civility she handled everyone else – with no interest aside from his intentions in visiting and who he wished to speak to.

Mr. Young faced Miss Bingley and offered his hand. She 'shyly' placed her hand in his outstretched hand and bat her eyelashes furiously at him. His lips grazed her gloved knuckles as he gazed up at her waiting for an invitation. She withdrew her hand and pulled Elizabeth closer.

"You know how to flatter a lady, Sir. Miss Eliza, we must be wary of his charm." Miss Bingley jested.

Feigning a wounded reaction, Mr. Young quickly reverted to the charm he laid on as thick as honey. "Upon my honor as a gentleman, Miss Bingley, I swear to you I am the most honorable of men. Surely Miss Bennet will inform you of my strictest behavior in mixed company." He only glanced toward Elizabeth once, dismissing her as someone beneath his prolonged manipulations.

"Mr. Bennet is available to speak with you, Mr. Young." Mrs. Hill announced stiffly, her eyes following the gentleman before assuring the ladies fresh tea awaited them in the drawing room.

Immediately accepting the comfort, Elizabeth escorted Caroline into the den of restless sisters.

Regency Knowledge #9 - When I was researching and I couldn't find a specific answer on how people would act during the Regency Era, I often referred to one of two eras, or both. The Georgian Era precedes the Regency Era and the Victorian Era follows it. Architecture changed during the eras, so it is important to not forget the dates of the eras or the order in which they occur. Much like how my own children may never watch a VHS and won't understand the importance of a pay phone, or how I may never fully grip the technology any grandchildren I may have will grow up into.


	11. Chapter 10

Friday, December 7, 1811

Mr. Young joined the ladies in the drawing room, Mr. Loftus Bennet on his heels and engaging in open conversation about the amusements of town and the conditions of the road. Mrs. Bennet cast an evil eye toward him, lips pursed like a grandmother in disapproval of a child's behavior. He bowed to everyone in grand gesture, a wide grin revealing a full set of teeth affordable by his admirable income. A steady flow of casual back and forth replies and questions occupied the men before Mr. Young directed his attention where he truly wished to center it.

"Miss Bennet, I must express my gratitude for your introduction of Miss Bingley. She is a most handsome lady of impeccable breeding." Mary's fingers slipped on the pianoforte quickly recovered. Lydia snorted, rolled her eyes, and tried to read a book lent to her by a friend. She put it down, rubbed her forehead, and picked it up again.

"Lydia, dear, if you do not wish to read the book, please place it aside." Mrs. Bennet chided in measured restraint.

"I am trying, Mama, but I gave my word I would faithfully finish it. If I do not, Miss Long will not believe I am capable of reading." Lydia whined.

Miss Bingley smirked, an action Elizabeth mimicked. Propriety suppressed the natural reaction that turned into another reason for people to criticize them. "Miss Eliza is not the strongest of readers, Miss Lydia. Miss Long's opinion of your literacy is irrelevant to your happiness." Kitty scoffed at the idea of an amiable Caroline.

Mr. Young continuously surveyed the stiff interactions with seeming disinterest, causing almost everyone to wonder why he stayed. He was Mr. Darcy at the public assembly without a room of expectant mothers and ladies lingering, an altogether unpleasant figure they wanted to leave their company with the exception of Miss Bingley.

Disjointed music and a frustrated Mary flipped through musical sheets in clear aggression.

Mr. Young observed Mary finally reading musical notes as if they were a mystery novel. "Miss Bingley, I have been informed music is the art of the soul. Would you agree with me?"

Mrs. Bennet glanced toward Kitty embroidering a hand cloth. "Music is the art of life, Mr. Young."

"Most assuredly." He demurred. "I hoped Miss Mary Bennet and Miss Bingley would play a duet for our pleasure."

"A handsome idea, Mr. Young, but Mary's voice is frail-" Mrs. Bennet glanced nervously at her husband, and when he failed to react, she opened her mouth to speak further.

Mary's head perked up. "I do not mind, Mama. If Miss Bingley wishes to sing, I am-"

"It is my pleasure, Miss Mary." Caroline shocked everyone. Gathering her skirts, she glanced sideways at Mrs. Bennet in concentrated attention. Elizabeth turned away from the group to hide her amusement. Facing the window, she let her thoughts wander towards Jane and Mr. Bingley.

Dear, dear Jane. Why could she not have been present at the exchange of vows? Why did Jane hide it from her? Had Jane bedded Mr. Bingley? Did Mr. Bingley seduce her beloved sister? Was Jane violated in a most unholy manner and Mr. Bingley 'rescued' her reputation?

A hand curled around her arm. Kitty leaned against her and gazed out at the curving lane.

Upbeat music filled the drawing room. Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Young listened to Caroline's beautifully trained vocals and Mary's expert fingering.

Clapping rewarded the high energy piece. Caroline selected the next piece and encouraged Mary to turn the pages for her. Happy to oblige, Mary's eyes trailed to Elizabeth and Kitty holding each other. Consequently Mr. Young's eyes drifted toward Elizabeth and Kitty.

Sensing their personal space invaded, Kitty glanced over her shoulder and shivered. "He is staring at us, Lizzy." She whispered.

"Do not give him the satisfaction, Kitty." Elizabeth covered Kitty's hand and focused on the end of the lane.

Soon Jane would return to Netherfield Park. Soon she'd have her answers. Soon…

"I miss Jane." Kitty sighed.

"As do I." Elizabeth mourned. She caught Mary's probing gaze, nodded, and let her mind drift again. Moments later, the music ceased and Mr. Young applauded the joint efforts best classified as anything except a duet.

"Join us, Miss Eliza." Caroline wooed.

"I do not wish to invade your performance, Miss Bingley." Elizabeth bowed her head in deference. Mr. Young unsettled her. She couldn't place a finger on why but she knew he made Mr. Collins appear a better choice of company. "Were you classically trained? Your voice is engaging."

"A tutor dedicated to feminine studies." Caroline answered. "You do not sing much, Miss Eliza. Why is that?"

Sensing no hostility or jealousy behind the words, Elizabeth turned toward her mother. Kitty tugged on her arm. Clearing her throat, she forced a smile. "My voice is not as well trained as yours, Miss Caroline."

"I could write to-"

"That is kindly appreciated, Miss Bingley, but my Lizzy is beautiful. Just gaze upon her, Mr. Young. A prize among Hertfordshire's many ladies." Mrs. Bennet thrust in the middle of the 'chess game' the ladies played with each other. Mr. Young examined Elizabeth's posture and empire waisted dress. A playful curl touched her cheek rebelliously. "Who needs a classically trained voice-"

Kitty cringed. Caroline opened and closed her mouth, at a loss without her sister to play off of. Louisa chose to not involve herself deeply with Elizabeth Bennet, leaving the unpleasant task to Caroline.

"-when beauty masks one's shortcomings."Mrs. Bennet philosophically waxed. "Will you stay for dinner, Mr. Young? Mr. Bennet will be pleased to share your distinguished company again." A pleased Mr. Bennet nodded and even offered a second evening of well-cooked food should Mr. Young accept the enticement.

The musical sheets fluttered to the floor and Mary hurried to collect them all.

"Clumsy child! Do not heed Mary, Mr. Young." Mrs. Bennet's jaw set.

Mr. Young nodded along, turning toward a passive Miss Bingley. "Might I call on you tomorrow, Miss Bingley?"

She feigned surprise. "Surely Miss Bennet's beauty is superior, Mr. Young."

He placed his lips to her knuckles. "All ladies are ornaments of beauty, Miss Bingley." The make up covered Caroline's blush. "Noon?"

"I will expect you at noon, Mr. Young." Caroline replied coyly. Elizabeth 'nodded' in approval and squeezed Kitty's hand.

Let Caroline Bingley keep Mr. Young. 3,000 pounds were not worth the character of the man currently in Longbourn.

An awkward dinner shut down Mr. Bennet's warming attentions to Kitty and Mary. Mr. Young complimented each lady at the table, to include Mrs. Bennet, in a less stilted manner than Mr. Collins. Elizabeth fidgeted under her mother's critical attention, supported by Mary through scripture and distracted by Lydia's loud mouthed comments and brutally masculine laughter. Simon observed it all with a serious expression and no focus on the occupants of the table. After retreating to the drawing room the quiet group read to themselves and waited until Mr. Bennet suggested they retire early against their mother's wishes.

Sweet dreams welcomed the Bennet sisters into blissful nothingness. They woke to Mrs. Bennet ordering the servants to clean the home spotlessly without exception! "Miss Lizzy, if you do not draw Mr. Young into your graces, he will offer to Miss Bingley!"

Through the mirror, Elizabeth stared down her mother. "No."

"Obstinate child! Have you no regard for your well being?" Wild gesturing nearly cuffed the servant upside the head. The young woman shifted several steps away from the mother to continue her tedious task of dressing hair.

"I said no. Simon will not remove us." The servant dressing Elizabeth's hair kept her head down without uttering a word. "Mr. Young is creepy, Mama. Worse than Mr. Collins."

"Obstinate child!" Mrs. Bennet repeated again, slamming the door on her way out.

Breathing deeply, Elizabeth closed her eyes and prayed under her breath.

"Miss Bennet, I must dress Miss Catherine's hair." The young lady warned her.

She peeked into the hallway, sighed when she didn't spot her mother, and motioned for the lady to slip from the room to Kitty's. Grateful for the assist, the hairdresser hurried the next door down and slipped into the bedroom. She tried to close her door when Mary slipped her hand between the frame and wedged the door open. Permitting her sister into her sanctuary against the craziness of the Bennet household, Elizabeth pat her hair down and played with a loose lock of hair.

They gravitated to the window and stood there appreciating the frost on the ground. "Mama is going to be intolerable today."

Elizabeth smirked. "Mr. Young's directions are changed for a more willing party. In all seriousness, I believe that Miss Bingley is better suited for his…how does one describe a man such as he?"

"The snake in the Garden of Eden?" Mary suggested innocently.

Latching onto the suggestion, Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. The snake that will appreciate the effort she places on social expectations, character, and rank." To be fair to Caroline Bingley, the character of an individual is important, and improperly behaving individuals reflected poorly on their families and the community. Born in a high position and with the right connections was merely a matter of fortune and misfortune.

Mary clasped her hands together. "Why is father acting strange, Lizzy?" She asked.

Yes, why. Why would her father invite Mr. Young to dinner for two consecutive evenings? Why would her father tolerate the odd gentleman after loathing him completely before? What in all of England possessed her father to shift from a man they at least respected as a gentleman – quirky at certain times - to a man everyone thought genuinely mad. Including her aunts and uncles.

Uncle Phillips planned something, a scheme his own wife was unable to root out. Aunt Phillips fret over the secrecy and tried to persuade an answer from her sister and her sister-in-law as the letters between London and Meryton increased to an alarming frequency.

"I do not know, Mary." Elizabeth finally answered solemnly. "I believe we will never know. Best to ask Simon before he decides we are too frail of heart and mind."

Mary laughed at the audacity. "You think he would?"

They shook off the absurd question and believed their brother would never betray them as their parents already committed to with a passion.

Without provocation, Mary wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. They embraced as sisters, praying their brother made sense of the chaos tipping their world into a new realm of expectations and chain of events beyond their control.

Regency Knowledge #10 – The social rules of this time period are interesting, but the dress standards are more interesting. It was 'proper' to cover your neck down in the morning but during the evening you could uncover your cleavage, collarbone, etcetera. I don't understand how the modesty expectations shifted and showing more skin was permissible after a certain hour but it was one of the main rules during the regency era that women were expected to follow. To be fair, men also had to cover themselves head to toe when in the presence of mixed or female company.


	12. Chapter 11

Monday, December 10, 1811

The leisurely afternoon lured Simon into a false sense of calm. Elizabeth wrote to Caroline, prematurely asking about Mr. Young's visit in an anxious manner akin to sisterly concern. Without a lady to woo, Simon chose to devote his free time to assisting his sisters until Jane's expected return. She had not written since her unannounced departure, and it worried everyone except Lydia and his father.

After the hour at the writing desk and fussing around the pianoforte, Elizabeth finally stopped distracting herself. "This is foolish."

He sighed. Only so many hours in a day for him to listen to the valid complaints of his sisters. "What is?"

'Expecting any hope in our dismal circumstances." She answered flinging her hand toward him. "Have you no lady to call upon?"

He imagined Elizabeth wanted to escape the house via carriage as it was too cold outside for a walk and a fine mist of snow graced their home. "I wish I favored a lady but alas I do not. It is off-putting to have ladies throw themselves at me. I want a lady who is not desperate or a Miss Bingley." He wanted the perfect lady – the lady with enough sass to horrify mothers, enough class to act like a proper lady in the drawing room, and enough passion to leave him a happy husband. No such lady existed in Meryton – or Gracechurch Street, London either.

"And what is wrong about Miss Bingley?" Elizabeth asked.

He cracked his knuckles. "Aside from her snide remarks, evil eye, envy of you –"

"Aside from what we already observed, brother." Elizabeth suppressed her amusement, fearful she may draw in misfortune again. Heaven's forbid Mr. Young call upon them again without the aid of a full drawing room plagued with awkward, almost forced connections that would not otherwise hold them together in an unholy union.

The book closed on his lap and he cleared his throat. "She schemes like your mother. It is wholly unattractive."

"She desires a secure future and tries to achieve this in an unpalatable yet common tactic." Elizabeth pointed out quickly. She appeared ready to list examples should he challenge her. Sparing himself the headache, he backed down and allowed her the victory.

"Defensive, Dear sister. Do you call her friend now?" Simon asked.

Elizabeth laughed at him and draped herself across the couch. "No. But I do not fault her for acting as she does. She is part of this 'scandal' as much as we are."

He nodded. "Mrs. Bennet is upset with you. Mr. Young not fancy your beauty?"

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth breathed deeply. "Papa has not tried to dote on us, Simon. Is Papa well?"

"Father has not spoken to me since I informed everyone of Jane's whereabouts." Simon said matter-of-factly. "He holds grudges as well as your mother." And he wished his father acted more reasonably with the given circumstances. Survival of the Bennets relied on his father acting like a gentleman and less of a drunk no one could predict.

The door opened and closed rapidly. Mary pulled Elizabeth to her feet. "Mr. Darcy is approaching the house!"

"What does-"

"He does not call upon me, Lizzy." Mary tried to calm the frizz overtaking Elizabeth's wavy, thick hair. "We need Sarah now!"

A smirking Simon waved them out of the drawing room. Mr. Darcy very well may be calling upon Elizabeth. He may be visiting Loftus Bennet. Or himself. Much like their life of late, everyone shrouded themselves in mystery or concern. He wanted a clear image of everyone and until Jane returned, the shroud would continue to torment their collective families. Jane needed to return and 'clear the air'. Mary quickly shut the door glimpsing something the other two have not.

Delving back into the classic 'Illiad' he expected to be disturbed. Mrs. Hill escorted Mr. Darcy into the drawing room, announced his presence, and bowed her way out of the steaming soup of tension.

"Have a seat, Mr. Darcy." Simon gestured to the couch.

Their eyes locked. "Mr. Bennet, at last we meet. I am Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy." Choosing to stand, Mr. Darcy paced like a prowling cat with all the nerves of a cornered mouse.

It amused Simon to unnerve the wealthy man. "I received favorable reports of your conduct, Mr. Darcy. How may I-"

"Are you familiar with Derbyshire, Mr. Bennet?"

"My studies have not lead me in that direction." He expected the nerves from Mr. Collins. He did not expect it from Mr. Darcy, a man of wealth, privilege, and the true freedom to do as he pleased – to include murder. "Mr. Darcy, if I make you uneasy, I assure you I have no grievance against you."

Stiff shoulders relaxed. "Mr. Charles Bingley sent this letter." He handed over a letter addressed to himself and Simon. "I apologize for the informal manner it is delivered."

Elizabeth lowered her head and smiled. Making herself comfortable on the couch, she distracted chaotic nervous thoughts scrambling for sanity. Clearing her throat, she shifted a pillow and composed herself. Studying the gentleman in the middle of the drawing room underneath her eyelashes, she admired his firm figure and handsome face. Thick hair she felt a strange desire to run her fingers through! Perhaps well formed muscles to caress-

"Miss Mary," Elizabeth started and her heart fell when she realized he hadn't said her name. Mary looked up from her musical sheets. "Miss Bingley praised your performance. Might I the pleasure of hearing you play tomorrow evening at Netherfield Park?"

Simon chuckled, overcome with relief and bitterness. "Jane arrived home yesterday." He explained to Elizabeth. "We're invited to stay at Mr. Darcy's home with Miss Bingley, Jane, and Mr. Bingley. The Hursts are staying in London."

Awkwardly consenting, Mary returned to writing musical notes on hand drawn lined sheets of paper. Elizabeth smiled, thrilled! Her dear Jane was home!

"I must see her now-" She gathered her skirts and jumped up from the couch. Color flooded her face and she forgot how to hold herself in the company of gentleman of higher wealth.

"Jane is not ready for family, Lizzy." Simon frowned. His eyes never lifted from the slanted writing. "She requests we wait until dinner tomorrow." He folded the letter and handed it back to Mr. Darcy. "She also extended an invitation for Kitty to live with her."

Mary thrilled, startling them all. "Sorry." She mumbled red faced.

A hearty laugh ripped from Mr. Darcy, setting Elizabeth on her figurative heels. She stared at him in wonder as he released genuine positive emotion she never thought possible of him. "I'm sorry. Excuse me, Mr. Darcy. I must inform the others." She hurried out of the room leaving Mary and Simon alone with the young man.

The siblings exchanged an amused expression similar to the expression their father often exchanged with their mother when they were little children – before the social divide truly settled in between the married couple.

Mr. Darcy extended his hand to Simon, an offer that Simon accepted by gripping and firmly shaking. "I know the best man to tour Derbyshire at your side. The grounds are breathtaking this time of year, and the fish-" Simon breathed, genuinely liking the man in front of him. He didn't see the pride everyone spoke of. He saw a man who held himself against the storm of scheming mothers and ladies who only saw the wealth. A weight like that wore a man down to the bone until nothing but a weathered cold exterior remained.

"We'll be honored to stay at your home, Mr. Darcy, and we are grateful for the support. My father is difficult, and I do not understand why he acted as he did, but he is my father. We can not undo the harm he caused, and I pray that is not a stain on us."

"The Marriage Mart may frown upon an insane father, but I am a man of practicality and truth, Mr. Bennet. This business is unpleasant and temporary." He smiled at Mary and tipped his hat to her. "Miss Mary, I apologize for interrupting your silence. I know how precious it must be to a lady with many sisters."

She turned pink. "I do not object, Mr. Darcy."

"A lady will never object to handsome company, Mr. Darcy. Even Mary." Simon teased. "Shall we continue our discussion elsewhere?"

"Miss Mary needs her privacy to compose music. I will never disrespect the need of a lady wrapped in the heart of music." He allowed Simon to lead the way, gently closing the door behind on a smug Mary.

The two men walked toward the front of the home and out onto the quiet lane. Mary pressed her hands to the window and squealed with delight as she ran up to Elizabeth's room first, and when she discovered it empty, to Kitty's room. Lydia sobbed into a hand cloth. Kitty and Elizabeth lounged on the bed waiting for the 'princess' to act her age and stop mourning the loss of regaining the spotlight after Jane briefly usurped it.

"Jane is home!" Mary bounced on her toes and gave Lydia ample room to cry, then fake cry, and possibly run to their mother for more attention. "We are saved. Thank the Good Lord. The prayers worked. Fordyce would kneel at his altar to know prayer works…Thank the heavens."

Kitty tried to speak but Lydia blew her nose loudly into a badly handstitched hand cloth. Elizabeth pat Lydia on the back and nodded to Mary, acknowledging the mostly 'forgotten' sister. Just when Lydia climbed to her feet and stumbled toward the door mumbling about the unfairness of the world, Mrs. Hill appeared with fresh tea and the news their aunt called upon them and demanded an update.

"Oh Mama…" Elizabeth cleared her head, the image of a strong, shirtless Mr. Darcy driving her thoughts to unmentionable acts committed only by loose and unholy women. She'd pray for forgiveness this Sunday for the moral failing. "I almost feel bad for Papa." She said to Kitty unable to be amused by the entire exchange.

An overreactive Lydia and the bee hive of rumors ready to assault their new fortress of cold emotions laid the foundations of the intolerance they had for a prying aunt who probably knew more than they did.

"I do not. He does not deserve it or earned it." Kitty poured the tea and placed Elizabeth's cup into her sister's hands. "Mary, do you wish to drink tea or investigate what Lydia is attempting?" Kitty leaned to the side and waited for a reply from the relieved lady.

Mary glanced toward the door seriously. "Someone must have ears on the situation." She rationalized.

"Yes." Kitty agreed. "Please tell our aunt we are unwell and writing letters to Jane."

"Yes, yes…and play the piece our aunt hates the most." Mary schemed without a thought to how it reflected on her. "I must go…before we are fetched." She hurried from the room with a concentrated energy rarely reserved for non-religious subjects.

Regency Knowledge #11 – Anyone who does research into the marriages during the Regency Era likely has crossed this bit of knowledge. I forgot I had it written down and found it going through old paperwork. For three Sundays in a row a bann had to be read before a couple could marry and if any objections were made they had to be investigated before the church permitted the union to take place. This is the specific wording that I found for the banns that was common practice – and free.

I publish the Banns of marriage between (Groom) of (Local Parish) and (Bride) of (Local Parish). If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This the (first, second, third) time of asking.

There are other options available, but this was free and allowed for the time for legal paperwork to be processed so that a lady was properly provided for in her marriage.


	13. Chapter 12

Tuesday, December 11, 1811

A positive energy consumed the Bennet family hours before they scheduled to leave for dinner at Netherfield Park. Sarah dressed their hair while Lydia and Kitty dreamed of London and its many splendors. Mary and Elizabeth mulled over the new layer of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy in renewed respect.

"He's different than we witnessed before, Lizzy. I believe you and he will be a handsome couple." Mary nudged her shoulder. "He is handsome."

Elizabeth adjusted a hairpin. "He is handsome, but I am also poor. He would never marry me, Mary. 10,000 per annum." She wished she were a wealthy young lady with a large dowry to tempt 'worthless' young men, but alas she was not.

"Fine carriages. More dresses than Mama and Lydia together." Many dangled like a true instigator of family drama they absolutely did not need at this perilous moment in time.

Elizabeth hoped she looked presentable. If anyone glimpsed her tired soul, they would tell her to pinch her cheeks and tighten the corset (If she wore one, which she does not regardless of the ladies of London attempting to embrace a rapid evolution of fashion into a class elitist achievement excluding the poor. "I need a library, Mary, not a wardrobe full of cotton prints, silk, and velvets."

"The finest food."

Elizabeth almost smiled. "You can marry him if Mr. Collins retracts his proposal."

Mary stopped smiling. "I only accepted because Longbourn is our home and if anything happens to Simon…"

They nodded in solemn agreement.

"Mary, are you violently in love with Mr. Collins?" Lydia giggled madly. Kitty started to laugh and caught herself. "Ugh. I wish I were married to Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth sobered up. "Has anyone received a letter from Jane?" She faced all of them, returning to the serious Elizabeth that kept all of them afloat in the midst of scandal and vicious social climbers. Everyone loved to keep a lady on her knees, and when she actually found her feet and confidence, they called her too independent. This scandal taught and enforced exactly what Elizabeth believed – a woman is whole without a husband. To have a husband she could esteem and desire, a marriage unlike her parents, that was the dream most ladies sought.

"I do not." Kitty played with her hands.

Mary put aside her small bible. "I assumed she wrote to you in confidence."

Worried and upset her sister did not trust her, Elizabeth Bennet forced a smile. "Let us find Mama."

"Before she upsets Papa." Lydia clutched Kitty's arm and beamed at her elder sisters. Gone were the tears. Gone were the regrets about not running off with George Wickham. Gone were the desires to travel to the cities and beyond into Scotland. This Lydia wanted everything that Jane now possessed. "What a relief it is not hide from acquaintances!"

Mary shook her head. "We are not hiding. They are choosing to shun us and I have no desire to associate with anyone who does not value my friendship."

"Good for you, Mary." Kitty cocked her head, a curious expression on her face that Elizabeth hadn't seen in a long time - not since Lydia grew into her wild self and ruled the household with her antics.

"Do not let Mama hear you." Lydia giggled. "Or we'll never see Lizzy again. Mama will send her to Hunsford with Mary and Mr. Collins."

"I will live in London with Uncle and Aunt Gardiner before I live in Hunsford." Elizabeth said. "No force on this land will ever convince me to suffer Mr. Collins and Lady Catherine De Bourg."

"You can not afford to be narrowminded, Lizzy." Kitty warned in a whisper. They descended the steps and faced their brother. He helped each of them into their evening coats.

Simon wrapped his hand around Kitty's arm. "Congratulations on living with Jane, Kitty."

"Do not be foolish, brother. Jane does not truly desire my presence. She favors Lizzy." Kitty glanced mournfully in Elizabeth's direction. Elizabeth held her head high and refused to give into her emotions. If she started to cry now, she would not stop crying until Mrs. Hill pat her on the back and told her to pray for a better tomorrow.

Mrs. Hill held the door open for them. She glanced between them with that soft motherly look they learned to interpret as pity and distant concern.

Breathing deeply Elizabeth thanked her and followed her sisters to the carriage. Surprisingly Mrs. Bennet faced forward, hands clenched like a disapproving school teacher. She almost instructed her mother to smile, more disturbed by her father's jubilant expression. Whatever she thought she knew she threw it out the carriage onto the ground. All she knew now was that Jane married Charles Bingley in secret with Mr. Hurst, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Loftus Bennet as witnesses on the day of the Netherfield Park ball. Deep down, it angered her.

She wanted to yell at Jane and slap her. She wanted to cry ugly tears. She wanted to beg answers from Mr. Brooks. She wanted the 'old' creepy life she lived. She wanted visits from Charlotte Lucas and Mrs. Long and Mrs. Phillips. She wanted answers from Jane!

A squeeze on her hand halted her thoughts.

"I will ride with the driver." Simon volunteered quickly.

The cramped carriage irritated Elizabeth as much as Jane's defection. "Mama, I have a headache." Kitty whined.

"I volunteer to stay behind with Kitty, Mama." Mary leaned toward the door.

Mr. Bennet frowned. "Your mother will stay with her. I insist you see your beloved sister, Mary. Think of the advice she can pass to you as a married woman."

Elizabeth paled. Mr. Collins in a marriage bed with her sister – the thought almost upturned breakfast. "Papa!"

Her father laughed. "I never thought you wished your sisters to be ignorant, Lizzy."

"Papa! Mr. Collins is an odious man-" She shuddered in overwhelming repulsion.

"He may not be as handsome as Mr. Darcy, but he isn't odious." Mary protested. "And Mr. Darcy is a social mute compared to Mr. Collins."

The carriage jolted forward with Simon seated by the driver and the cramped family crammed into a six person carriage.

Kitty squeezed to be as tiny as possible before claustrophobia overtook her finer senses. "Mary, your betrothed is an ugly man and too pious for our tastes. He is not as objectionable as Lizzy claims and we should make allowances for circumstances."

Elizabeth's jaw clenched. She hated this entire 'scandal' and everyone who took advantage of its fatal consequences. She hated Jane's defection and she hated her father. "Mr. Collins, pity his circumstances are as they are, will be happily betrothed to Mary and Mary likewise." She remembered to breathe. Her eye connected with Mary's, the consent Mary wanted all along.

"Mr. Collins prays for us all." Mary smirked and Elizabeth almost smiled at the jab that a greedy cousin was a better ally than their own father. The urge to laugh tickled her, and she knew if she laughed now she'd appear even more off putting and more insane than her father.

Swaying of the carriage helped Elizabeth refocus her frustrations into a productive front she needed to survive the dinner ahead of them. Mr. Darcy would be present and she wanted his good opinion. Miss Bingley's eyes would be on them, if not on her brother and sister-in-law and Elizabeth saw no reason to give her more evidence against the Bennet's reputation overall.

The only good thing taking place tonight was Jane returning home and granting them answers. If she granted them answers. If Jane even was Jane anymore. She started to lose sight of who her sister was, and that worried her. Even through the anger she wanted to understand Jane so that she could better judge the situation on hand.

Deep down, Elizabeth mourned the loss of the trust she had with Jane.

She knew that the day Jane married Mr. Bingley in secret was the day Jane walked away from her as a sister and friend.

And she hated herself for not seeing it before the scandal slapped all of them.

(POV Break)

He embraced the cold air, relieved to be out of the pit of tension otherwise known as his sisters, father, and stepmother. He turned to the driver. "It must be peaceful to live by yourself."

The man stared straight ahead and held the reigns with both hands. "To have siblings is a blessing, Mr. Bennet. I lost my sister and mother at the age of ten. My father struggled to feed up and clothe us, but he married a woman who removed the weight from his shoulders and permitted him to enlist in the Navy. He perished on the seas four months ago. I would trade this position to speak to him one last time. Your family is a blessing."

Reminding himself to confide in someone who wasn't on speaking terms with the entire household staff, Simon checked his desire to gripe about his family's problems to someone of a lower class. This individual would not understand his positioning on the troubles, although they might attempt to empathize. He clutched his hands and folded his arms across his chest. Jane best remember who her blood family were and how her hazardous judgment of character resulted in the irreversible damage inflicted upon her sisters and to lesser extent himself.

A comfortable silence fell around him and the driver. He held onto the sides of the driver box eyeing up the view denied to his family. Spreading his legs, he basked in the freedom of space guiltlessly.

"Is your mother provided for?" Simon asked to pass the distance.

A bump dislodged him toward the driver, the driver remaining seated and unfazed. "Yes, Mr. Bennet."

"Do you write her often?"

"Only when I am able to afford to." The driver's terse reply halted his stream of prying questions. Simon stumbled upon the realization that he sought out companionship. He desired someone to confide in without restraint.

Simon Bennet needed a wife - for his sanity and soul.

Netherfield Park's primary residential building loomed into view, and he sat up straighter to admire its architecture. The wall of windows breaking up the stone front bled into an expansive veranda. The veranda bridged the world of the house and the gardens and lane that lead up to the grand house. Its owners likely lived lushly in London or another major city. He ought to contact them and inquire after their daughters - if any were unmarried. He ought to travel to London once more and find a wife. He ought to enjoy the view as it would never betray him or challenge his belief system in a traumatic manner.

"Careful, Mr. Bennet." The driver pressed his shoulder and prevented him from falling out of the driver box.

Sitting back fully in the box once more, Simon's lips upturned. A glimmer of hope. Perhaps Bingley had a cousin he might lend his attentions to. Surely someone more desirable than Caroline Bingley!

The new challenge distracted him long enough to return his mind to a happier mindframe.

Regency Knowledge #12 – Breakfast in this period, at least for The Bennets, would consist of coffee, tea, plum cake, chocolate, pound cake, hot/cold rolls, bread and butter, and toast – at least according to the information I found. It also said men consumed a liquid diet during breakfast, although I'm not going to say this is 100% true because otherwise every British man would be a drunk.


	14. Chapter 13

Tuesday, December 11, 1811

The carriage pulled to a stop.

Elizabeth squeezed Mary's hand and closed her eyes. Mentally praying that she didn't disown Jane tonight, she opened her eyes to find her father quirking a brow in question. A fake quick smile redirected his attention toward Kitty who clutched her head and complained of a headache in increasing discomfort.

"You are permitted to ride back with your mother. Mrs. Bennet will send the carriage back to Netherfield Park," Their father announced happily. Elizabeth swore her eyes tricked her! Loftus Bennet seemed to be on the tip of his toes in excess excitement.

Kitty glanced toward her elder sisters. "Do you object, Lizzy?"

"If you are unwell, I do not wish you to suffer." Elizabeth assured her.

"Mary?"

Mary smiled. "It is only dinner, Kitty. You were invited to live with her."

"An invitation she will accept." Mrs. Bennet stated flatly. "I am not going to be absent from this dinner. We'll ask the servant for special tea." Her mysterious bad mood confused her daughters. Mr. Bennet's happiness balanced out the switch in dispositions, a change that bewildered Elizabeth directly into the arms of paranoia.

Opening and closing her mouth, Elizabeth decided to fight that battle another day. She gripped Kitty's hand. Quietly exiting the carriage one by one, Simon dropped back to walk with them while their parents lead the way into the grand home.

Each step sank Elizabeth deeper into her own traitorous thoughts. She cared not for the house or its breathtaking grounds. Too soon they were ushered into the house by the butler and into a sitting room Elizabeth remembered well from her brief visit during Jane's illness. She stood next to the window, brooding before she felt a disturbance in the room. Her eyes flicked toward the grand door that separated the sitting room from the rest of the grand house. Mr. Darcy spoke with Simon, each openly congenial and leaning in.

A gloved hand touched her arm. "Caroline." She relaxed.

"Eliza. I must thank you for Mr. Young's company." Caroline Bingley composed herself at Elizabeth's side. "Your brother is well dressed this evening."

She laughed, her chest tight. "He is very fashionable. Sometimes I believe he is more fashionable than Mama."

"I dare not step that far." Caroline mused. "More fashionable than my brother, to be certain."

Her anger lessened with Caroline's presence. "Your brother is well?"

"Charles is in good health, as is Mrs. Bingley." Caroline's voice changed in a negative manner Elizabeth did not object to. Until Jane proved herself to be trustworthy again, she'd side with Caroline's moral opinion.

"I'm happy to hear our siblings are in excellent health." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

Her jaw hurt and she resisted the urge to speak her true thoughts. Over the course of the past days the ladies grown close and Elizabeth wanted to call Caroline Bingley a friend or ally. She wanted to believe she could believe in someone other than her sisters, two of which acted as if nothing catastrophic happened and the third who lived in religious teachings more so now than before.

"If they learned to write a letter to us instead of leaving us in ignorance, we would not be concerned about their good health." Yes, they would ask after the health of family members to pass the time until they found a better subject to discuss in an awkward clash of company except for Mr. Darcy and Simon. In fact the two men were acting like brothers in arms. Suspiciously so...

Caroline studied Elizabeth's tight expression and matched it in resignation. Before them the play unfolded in awkward association. While Simon and Mr. Darcy conversed as peers might, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet sat on opposite sides of the large sitting room. What Elizabeth mistook for dissatisfaction turned on its head into apparent jealousy that Loftus Bennet upstaged her at her own game! Her mother glared at her father in obvious jealousy that it stunned Elizabeth she never noticed before now. Kitty hid on the end of a settee, tea presented to her ten minutes later after Mary repeatedly insisted special tea Kitty´s headache in growing volume. Mary held Kitty's hand and whispered something Elizabeth couldn't hear. Lydia gravitated toward Simon and Mr. Darcy only to be called back to her mother's side a moment later.

After two cups of the special tea, Kitty livened enough to talk about Mr. Brooks and his stirring sermons to an immensely interested Mary. Mrs. Bennet allowed herself to sink into the background and bask in the success of her daughters.

Caroline fully faced Elizabeth. "Mr. Young will call upon me tomorrow."

"Is he treating you well?"

"Why would he be anything less than a true gentleman?" Caroline exclaimed.

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. "Forgive my question, Caroline. I do not mean to slight you or Mr. Young." She definitely meant to slight Mr. Young, but in the given moment Caroline was her ally. She secretly thought of Caroline as a friend, when Caroline Bingley wasn't selectively cold and jealous.

Simon nodded toward them and motioned them forward with a slight hand gesture. Elizabeth sighed and forced a grim smile. She wrapped her arm firmly around Caroline's and pulled the willing woman after her. "Lizzy, Mr. Darcy informed me that Miss Darcy will be home at the time of visiting Derbyshire."

"I adore Miss Georgiana. She is an angel." Caroline cooed.

Their eyes met and Elizabeth yearned to be the woman that Mr. Darcy married. A different man away from people, she found herself falling in love with him. She couldn't point to the exact moment she developed her infatuation with him, but she guessed it happened when he let his guard slip. His smile and laugh wormed its way into her heart, and surely the heavens smiled down on them for delivering him to Meryton. Once she forgave Mr. Bingley, she would thank him for rescuing Jane (Begrudgingly Jane deserved to be happy after suffering their mother using her as a lure and pawn for single gentlemen in want of a wife.)

"When are we visiting Derbyshire, Simon?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly.

Mr. Darcy bowed his head. "Weather willing, early January, Miss Bennet."

Her heart stopped beating. She nodded numbly and cleared her throat. "Aunt grew up near – or in? – Derbyshire." Her face burned and thoughts bumbled together into one glob of incoherent embarrassment.

"Remind me to write to Aunt Gardiner and inform her we are going to be touring her home." Simon glanced around Elizabeth and laid eyes on Kitty on her third cup of tea. "Kitty should be home if the headache is that severe."

Caroline turned toward Kitty curled up and holding a cup of steaming tea. Mary faced away from them deep in the topic of interest and ignoring everyone else. Kitty received the conversation amiably replying every so often to make Mary feel like someone cared.

The censure drifted toward Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, still separated by an entire room. Mr. Loftus Bennet leaned against the fireplace gazing into a portrait of an individual no one recognized. Mrs. Bennet sat with Lydia on a separate settee, the pair enthused about the latest lace patterns and if Mr. Bennet would permit them to purchase it the moment it became stocked at their favorite shop.

"Where are the Hursts?" Elizabeth asked Caroline, grasping at the barest of straws.

"They departed for London this morning. With Charles home and planning on purchasing a house, we are to celebrate their return and turn our eyes outward from Hertfordshire." Caroline replied cheerfully. Elizabeth didn't fault her for being happy. She wished her own family had that luxury – and if her father managed the wealth better, they would not worry about hiding from their neighbors.

"Mr. Bingley and Jane are staying in Hertfordshire for a fortnight?" Elizabeth clarified sharply.

Mr. Darcy nodded. "As I have been informed, Miss Bennet, they purchased a home during their touring." He shifted, gaining Simon's casual side eye. Mr. Darcy was shy? Nervous? Mr Darcy, nervous? No. The very thought defied his well constructed character.

"Charles said not a word." Caroline gasped. "A home in Bath?"

"I do not know the location, Miss Bingley." Mr. Darcy turned his head toward the corridor and familiar voices drifting toward the sitting room.

Simon positioned himself in front of Elizabeth and clutched her arm. Elizabeth inhaled sharply.

A peach slippered foot and matching dress skirt entered into view. Hardening herself against the emotions likely to emerge, Elizabeth Bennet faced the sister that stabbed her in the back.

Jane Bingley emerged into full view on Mr. Charles Bingley's arm, a vision of a handsome couple ready to grace the parties in London and beyond. They detached from each other upon spotting the four people next to the sitting room doors. Jane smiled at Elizabeth first, then Simon, opening her arms to them. Simon accepted the brief embrace. Elizabeth stiffened in the arms of her elder sister, and when they parted, their eyes connected.

"Lizzy, we have much to speak of." Jane said energetically.

The turmoil within rumbled and emotional lightning struck a bleeding heart. "Yes, we do." Elizabeth agreed solemnly. "Firstly and foremost, welcome home. Mama is on the settee and Papa is by the fireplace. They've missed you."She turned away from Jane and moved to Kitty's side unable to look at Jane Bingley. Jane's eyes darted back to once before Mrs. Bennet's loud voice filled the sitting room with exclamations of surprise and joy.

Mr. Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth. She accepted his offer, shoulders squared and emotions slamming into mental fortitude she committed to.

Regency Knowledge # 13– Bath, as I mention it a few times, is an actual place in England. It looks like an interesting place to visit. Bath, England is the largest city in Somerset County.

On the other hand, Meryton is a fictional town.


	15. Chapter 14

Tuesday, December 11, 1811

Jane sat between her mother and Lydia, glancing at Elizabeth and Caroline Bingley positioned by the fireplace. Lydia chatted about Mr. Wickham in loud volume, upsetting Mary and Kitty, who tried to play on the pianoforte in the next room. Simon and Mr. Darcy straddled the music room and sitting room.

"Are you familiar with Mr. Wickham, Mr. Bennet?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Simon shifted from his dominant foot and glanced toward the suspiciously quiet Elizabeth. Miss Bingley stood in silence with her, something Mary told him to be unusual as Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were equal part social and cruel minded. Both presented a united front against the oblivious Bingleys.

"Lydia speaks of him, but I have not met him. He promised to visit her and then failed to attend on the day he set." Simon answered, eyes flicking toward Mary and Kitty, also giving Lydia dirty looks for bragging about being in written communication with a man unrelated to their family. "You appear to know of him."

"He was the son of my father's steward." Mr. Darcy replied. "He expressed a desire to serve the church."

"He is not serving the church."

"It would appear that he no longer desired that path." Mr. Darcy dismissed casually. "He is in good standing with the Militia."

Simon's jaw set. "He is too charming. Many ladies swoon over the mere mention of his name in town." He shook his head. "I do not know what to think of him, but I do know him courting Lydia's attentions is not beneficial to either. He is overly attentive to a girl of fourteen years, and she is immature for a marriage."

Mr. Darcy turned his head toward the pianoforte as Mary and Kitty finally picked a piece. Miss Bingley and Elizabeth advanced toward the instrument with purpose. Stepping out of their way, Mr. Darcy's eyes followed Elizabeth. She wore the weight of the hidden marriage heavier than the rest of her family, and it showed in the weak smile and closed body language. Her liveliness at the public assembly painted a different lady, a lady who survived her family's scandals with scratches. This lady survived a war and hobbled toward a new future bravely as any war veteran.

The shame she warded off amazed him. Georgiana, when Wickham attempted to marry her for her 30,000 pounds, hid from the world. He made certain to squash any rumors swirling around his sister and hid his sister away from the vicious ladies under the excuse of being an overprotective, overbearing brother who wanted the best for her. In his support half the mothers begged he do so until she was older than fifteen and more able to recognize a proper suitor (As young ladies fell violently in love with a handsome face regardless of his means to support them.). Naturally he respected Miss Elizabeth Bennet for enduring the shameful scandal while still not snapping at the world around her as his aunt was fond of doing. How could he not respect her composure?

"You are permitted to ask her to dance, if Mary wishes to play a more suitable piece." Simon almost chuckled at the redness spreading across Mr. Darcy's face.

"I would not wish to inopportune her privacy with Miss Bingley."

"I did not expect their friendship." Indulging in his drink, Simon wondered at the extent of the friendship that existed between his sister and the manipulative woman Hertfordshire almost universally rejected once the doors closed and curtains shielded.

A hand rested on Simon's arm and Simon turned to his eldest sister Jane. "Mama is the prolific conversationalist."

"Has Kitty's headache resided, Jane?" Simon asked, his disappointment hidden behind a perfect mask of familial love. Kitty stayed at Mary's side, but the girls learned over the years to hide their pain unless they wished their mother to scold them or turn it into a reason for pity.

She shook her head. "Mama will not leave early, and Charles offered to let Kitty stay in one of the guest bedrooms. Papa accepted on her behalf."

Mr. Darcy cleared his throat. He clapped loudly as Mary trailed the song to a close and Kitty sorted through the loose pages. Elizabeth and Miss Bingley stood off to the side waiting for an opportunity to speak to the silent, concentrated individuals. Kitty curtsied to the growing audience before facing Mary again.

Jane's brightness dimmed for a moment and she turned her eye down to her tea. She'd drink wine at the dining table, but for now she wanted a clearer head to speak with Elizabeth. Elizabeth avoided her, frustrating her more than she expected. Once Elizabeth established an opinion, she didn't move from it. It's why their mother and Aunt Phillips often butted heads with the young gentlewoman since she developed a mind of her own. "Well, it appears that Kitty is bearing it well. Mr. Darcy, Charles asked to speak with you a moment in the corridor."

Nodding his head and stepping away from the doorway, Fitzwilliam Darcy thought he saw Elizabeth Bennet glance his way but surely he must be mistaken. He offended her honor at the Meryton Public Assembly, and she has not let him forget it. As Simon said, Elizabeth was firm of mind and firm of will. He doubted he changed her mind about him, although he intended to remedy that at Pemberley – if he could convince the family to stay with him for more than several days. A week, maybe a fortnight.

Once Mr. Darcy walked out of hearing, Jane leaned in toward Simon. "Lizzy is mad at me."

"You abandoned the family without word, Jane. Then father obscured the marriage from everyone's knowledge while permitting Meryton to whisper. Acquaintances stopped visiting. The Harringtons were forbidden to speak to Kitty. Charlotte Lucas has not yet visited Lizzy. Why should she be pleased with the circumstances you deposited us in?"

Her face fell. "I wanted something to be mine before Mama made it into her story of successful maneuvering. You know as I that she will use any opportunity to push us to men of large fortunes- "

"You married the man of large fortune, Jane." Simon muttered.

Her hand tightened on his arm. "He proposed on a sunny morning, Simon. Papa granted him permission after, and we waited for the blessing of Mr. Brooks before marrying. I was going to tell Lizzy – and Papa was supposed to tell everyone after Charles and I departed for Bath."

Simon breathed. "Sister, after you married, you could have written to Lizzy. You chose not to. Your precious Charles Bingley could spare an hour for you to write and send off a letter. Lizzy is hurt. You owe her an apology – an apology she is not obligated to accept until she is ready to accept it. If it were Lydia instead who run off George Wickham, she may have been less wounded. But you- "He shook his head. "You were the one sister she never expected to be betrayed by."

"I did not betray her." Jane fretted. "I wanted her to be happy that I was married and no longer vulnerable to our mother's scandalous social tactics."

He held up his hand to silence her. "It is not my place, Jane. It is Elizabeth's. She is wounded, and your injury has caused her to befriend the detestable Miss Bingley. I am not mad at you. Merely disappointed. The perfect Jane has finally fallen from her pedestal while Mary takes up the Podium to preach to the less godly."

The announcement for dinner prevented Jane from rebutting. She resigned herself to trading limited words with Elizabeth, taking her husband's offered arm while the train of gentlemen and ladies lined up to walk to the dining room together.

Regency Knowledge # 13 – During this time in history, the pay gap favored men. Simple research will show that men were paid more, with probably the exception of prostitution, than women in every profession women were permitted to practice.


	16. Chapter 15

Tuesday, December 11, 1811

Jane sat between her mother and Lydia, glancing at Elizabeth and Caroline Bingley positioned by the fireplace. Lydia chatted about Mr. Wickham in loud volume, upsetting Mary and Kitty, who tried to play on the pianoforte in the next room.

"He is the most handsome of officers, Mama! He does not accept our invitations to dine with us, Kitty and I-" Mr. Bennet cast a weary eye toward his youngest child and wife, who indulged the foolish girl in her ridiculous fantasies. "Kitty says Papa will not accept his offer, if he were to offer to me." Lydia bat her eyelashes profusely and blushed. Jane maintained a vague disinterested expression bordering on complete neutrality, frustrating Elizabeth. Jane should be shouting down Lydia's stupidity instead of encouraging it.

Mr. Bingley stood on the opposite side of the fireplace conveniently leaving Jane to deal with Lydia's enthusiastic youthful delusions.

Simon and Mr. Darcy straddled the music room and sitting room taking in the controlled chaos of personalities battling for their safe places.

"Are you familiar with Mr. Wickham, Mr. Bennet?" Mr. Darcy asked after Lydia listed Mr. Wickham's handsome facial features and body mannerisms with no shame.

Simon shifted from his dominant foot and glanced toward the suspiciously quiet Elizabeth. Miss Bingley stood in silence with her, something Mary told him to be unusual as Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were equal part social and cruel minded. Both presented a united front against the oblivious newlywed Bingleys.

"Lydia speaks of him, but I have not met him. He promised to visit her and then failed to attend on the day he set." Simon answered, eyes flicking toward Mary and Kitty, also giving Lydia dirty looks for bragging about being in written communication with a man unrelated to their family. "You appear to know of him."

"He was the son of my father's steward." Mr. Darcy replied. "He expressed a desire to serve the church."

"He is not serving the church." Simon stared right at Lydia, suspicions rising faster than the crops during a fertile spring.

"It would appear that he no longer desired that path." Mr. Darcy dismissed casually. "He is in good standing with the Militia."

Simon's jaw set. "He is too charming. Many ladies swoon over the mere mention of his name in town." He shook his head. "I do not know what to think of him, but I do know him courting Lydia's attentions is not beneficial to either. He is overly attentive to a girl of fourteen years, and she is immature for a marriage."

Mr. Darcy turned his head toward the pianoforte as Mary and Kitty finally picked a piece. Miss Bingley and Elizabeth advanced toward the instrument with purpose. Stepping out of their way, Mr. Darcy's eyes followed Elizabeth. She wore the weight of the hidden marriage heavier than the rest of her family, and it showed in the weak smile and closed body language. Her liveliness at the public assembly painted a different lady, a lady who survived her family's scandals with scratches. This lady survived a war and hobbled toward a new future bravely as any war veteran.

The shame she warded off amazed him. Georgiana, when Wickham attempted to marry her for her 30,000 pounds, hid from the world. He made certain to squash any rumors swirling around his sister and hid his sister away from the vicious ladies under the excuse of being an overprotective, overbearing brother who wanted the best for her. In his support half the mothers begged he do so until she was older than fifteen and more able to recognize a proper suitor (As young ladies fell violently in love with a handsome face regardless of his means to support them.). Naturally he respected Miss Elizabeth Bennet for enduring the shameful scandal while still not snapping at the world around her as his aunt was fond of doing. How could he not respect her composure?

"You are permitted to ask her to dance, if Mary wishes to play a more suitable piece." Simon almost chuckled at the redness spreading across Mr. Darcy's face.

"I would not wish to inopportune her privacy with Miss Bingley." He didn't dare search for Caroline Bingley's current position in the rooms although he knew perfectly well Caroline latched onto Elizabeth Bennet. The woman clung to him like a leech to a doctor's patient. Detaching from conversation with her required more than polite manners and a stiff refusal to continue the subject without serious coaxing or stalling on her behalf.

"I did not expect their friendship." Indulging in his drink, Simon wondered at the extent of the friendship that existed between his sister and the manipulative woman Hertfordshire almost universally rejected once the doors closed and curtains shielded.

A hand rested on Simon's arm and Simon turned to his eldest sister Jane. "Mama is the prolific conversationalist."

"Has Kitty's headache resided, Jane?" Simon asked, his disappointment hidden behind a perfect mask of familial love. Kitty stayed at Mary's side, but the girls learned over the years to hide their pain unless they wished their mother to scold them or turn it into a reason for pity.

She shook her head. "Mama will not leave early, and Charles offered to let Kitty stay in one of the guest bedrooms. Papa accepted on her behalf."

Mr. Darcy cleared his throat. He clapped loudly as Mary trailed the song to a close and Kitty sorted through the loose pages. Elizabeth and Miss Bingley stood off to the side waiting for an opportunity to speak to the silent, concentrated individuals. Kitty curtsied to the growing audience before facing Mary again.

Jane's brightness dimmed for a moment and she turned her eye down to her tea. She'd drink wine at the dining table, but for now she wanted a clearer head to speak with Elizabeth. Elizabeth avoided her, frustrating her more than she expected. Once Elizabeth established an opinion, she didn't move from it. It's why their mother and Aunt Philips often butted heads with the young gentlewoman since she developed a mind of her own. "Well, it appears that Kitty is bearing it well. Mr. Darcy, Charles asked to speak with you a moment in the corridor."

Nodding his head and stepping away from the doorway, Fitzwilliam Darcy thought he saw Elizabeth Bennet glance his way but surely he must be mistaken. He offended her honor at the Meryton Public Assembly, and she has not let him forget it. As Simon said, Elizabeth was firm of mind and firm of will. He doubted he changed her mind about him, although he intended to remedy that at Pemberley – if he could convince the family to stay with him for more than several days. A week, maybe a fortnight.

Once Mr. Darcy walked out of hearing, Jane leaned in toward Simon. "Lizzy is mad at me."

"You abandoned the family without word, Jane. Then father obscured the marriage from everyone's knowledge while permitting Meryton to whisper. Acquaintances stopped visiting. The Harringtons were forbidden to speak to Kitty. Charlotte Lucas has not yet visited Lizzy. Why should she be pleased with the circumstances you deposited us in?"

Her face fell. "I wanted something to be mine before Mama made it into her story of successful maneuvering. You know as I that she will use any opportunity to push us to men of large fortunes- "

"You married the man of large fortune, Jane." Simon muttered.

Her hand tightened on his arm. "He proposed on a sunny morning, Simon. Papa granted him permission after, and we waited for the blessing of Mr. Brooks before marrying. I was going to tell Lizzy – and Papa was supposed to tell everyone after Charles and I departed for Bath."

Simon breathed. "Sister, after you married, you could have written to Lizzy. You chose not to. Your precious Charles Bingley could spare an hour for you to write and send off a letter. Lizzy is hurt. You owe her an apology – an apology she is not obligated to accept until she is ready to accept it. If it were Lydia instead who run off George Wickham, she may have been less wounded. But you- "He shook his head. "You were the one sister she never expected to be betrayed by."

"I did not betray her." Jane fretted. "I wanted her to be happy that I was married and no longer vulnerable to our mother's scandalous social tactics."

He held up his hand to silence her. "It is not my place, Jane. It is Elizabeth's. She is wounded, and your injury has caused her to befriend the detestable Miss Bingley. I am not mad at you. Merely disappointed. The perfect Jane has finally fallen from her pedestal while Mary takes up the Podium to preach to the less godly."

The announcement for dinner prevented Jane from rebutting. She resigned herself to trading limited words with Elizabeth. Charles bounded to her side like a loyal pet and offered his arm. She pasted a false smile on her face and embraced a cold shoulder like a distant friend newly reacquainted. Her family and Mr. Darcy lined up to march into the dining room, and all Jane could think of was how she disappointed not only her Dearest Lizzy, but also herself.

Regency Knowledge # 14 – During this time in history, the pay gap favored men. Simple research will show that men were paid more, with probably the exception of prostitution, than women in every profession women were permitted to practice.


	17. Chapter 16

Thursday, December 13, 1811

Mr. Collins exuberance lightened the mood at the table, and Elizabeth found it difficult to be irritated at the frequent mentions of Lady Catherine De Bourg. Mary blushed frequently, averting her eyes when Mr. Collins looked her way. A hardened heart softened and for the first time she favored the idea of Mary and Mr. Collins. They fit each other, lock and key, and would guide the parish in Hunsford well. Mary would finally have someone who valued her company and religious preaching.

"Lizzy, is your meal cold?" Hester Bennet cut off her inner thoughts. "You haven't touched it."

She picked up a fork and considered the meat before her. They ate well, sometimes too well, and she prayed they weren't deep in debt. "Just thinking, Mama."

"Think less and eat more. A gentleman prefers a lady with more-" Mrs. Bennet gestured grandly, as she did when passionate about a subject, and nearly stabbed a poor servant clearing plates.

"Mrs. Bennet, pray do not finish your thoughts." Mr. Bennet reprimanded dryly. "Lizzy, eat."

Simon watched her carefully and sipped his tea like a gossip ready to unleash a torrent of scandalous secrets. An amusement lingered in his gaze promising havoc, and Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted havoc tonight.

"Have you heard about the Lucas Family, father? Sir William Lucas sent Miss Lucas to live with her cousins and Miss Maria Lucas will season in London." He announced.

Unimpressed Mr. Bennet shoulders twitched in answer.

"The cousins in Scarborough? Or Wolverhampton?" Elizabeth asked quickly. "Poor Charlotte. To be cast to the cousins for marriage prospects."

Mr. Collins lifted his finger and moved to speak. Mr. Bennet vigorously shook his head ending the attempt mid-stream.

"Soon we may need to think of your prospects. Lizzy." Lydia joked. "Kitty living with Jane, she will have all the wealthy young men vying for her attention."

Mrs. Bennet paled. "Lydia, guard your tongue."

Gesturing wildly, Lydia failed to understand the need to impress upon Mr. Collins they were anything but desperate and ill mannered. "Why, Mama? Kitty will season with Jane and live in the finest homes of England. Why was I not chosen to live with Jane? Do I not deserve her charity and sisterly warmth?" The whining grated on sensitive nerves, something Elizabeth hadn't thought possible, but she'd been proven wrong consistently since Jane 'ran off'.

"Surely no gentleman is able to resist the charms of Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Collins protested, shocking Elizabeth and causing Simon to almost choke on his tea. "A lady by the definition."

Touched, Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Thank you, Mr. Collins. I give my word that I am not concerned about the effects of my charms. It is the tongues of people that worry me. Even with Jane married, London and higher circles will still speak unfavorably of us. The scandal it is to hide a marriage and the questions of why it was hidden in the beginning will haunt us." Shoving food into her mouth, she let the dust settle again and tried to be happy for Mary.

Mary's betrothed bowed his head to her. "You will always be held in high esteem in my eyes and the Good Lord's, sister." Elizabeth nodded in resignation. The Good Lord may be the only person who would know the full truth about Jane and Mr. Bingley's marriage.

If Mary married Mr. Collins, and Mr. Collins was not objectionable, she'd accept the small miracles regardless of how physically repugnant she thought the man to be.

A comfortable silence lasted less than five minutes as Lydia launched into a tale about Miss Long and Miss Grace. Mary bobbed her head along while Elizabeth ate the entire plate's contents without one regret. Simon exchanged a quick look with his father, a look Elizabeth couldn't translate. Mrs. Bennet, in astonishment to her daughters and husband, sat in silence the rest of the meal. She would glance at them occasionally, cock her head like she wished to speak, and then plop food in her mouth.

The tale everyone dismissed veered a hard right when Lydia said that Miss Grace and Mr. Wickham were rumored to be courting and that she'd die for the privilege of Mr. Wickham's company. "I do not understand, Mama. After the pretty letter you wrote for me, he abandoned me without warning, and he did not honor the visit he promised."

"Foolish men make foolish promises, child." Mr. Bennet warned. "You're better to wait for a gentleman worthy of your 1,000 pounds rather than pursue a Red Coat."

Mrs. Bennet opened and closed her mouth under Mr. Bennet's heavy stare, but they already heard the story about her loving a Colonel as a young lady. Mr. Collins was spared the drawn, rehashed story and instead suggested Lydia should travel with he and Mary to Hunsford and stay for a few weeks once he and Mary settled as a newlywed couple.

"It'd be of little consequence to us. Mary will need the sisterly balm, and Miss Lydia will enjoy the elevated company. Lady Catherine De Bourg may even wish her to be companion to Miss De Bourg." Mr. Collins boasted proudly, too proudly for Mrs. Bennet's liking.

Oddly enough when their father leaned forward and consented to Lydia joining the soon to be married couple after the first month of their marriage, Mrs. Bennet burst into tears and almost quit the table. Elizabeth and Simon sat in disquieted shock at the permission, and then horror as they realized the taint her antics would cast upon the Bennet name. Jane hiding her marriage to Mr. Bingley may have overshadowed the family temporarily in Hertfordshire and permanently in Mr. Bingley's social circles, but Lydia's antics would forever keep the family a laughingstock!

After the dinner, Simon and Elizabeth withdrew to the drawing room while Mrs. Bennet consoled an upset Lydia. Mr. Bennet retreated to his study, his favorite place to hide from everyone and everything, not to be seen again by the family until the following morning.

"I pray that Kitty is well."

"Jane will not abuse Kitty, and Mr. Darcy would never allow it." Simon assured her. "Our father is acting strange. Is he unwell, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth faced her older brother. "I do not know. He is not the father I knew months ago." She couldn't pinpoint when the changes started, but the behavior wasn't the same as a year ago either. Loftus Bennet acted differently, and while he made decisions beneficial to the family, he made a disastrous decision to keep a secret that should have never stayed a secret. Last year, her father would have never made that decision. He'd boast to the world of his first born marrying a wealthy young man with an impeccable reputation and matching age.

They dwelled on the uncomfortable truth a moment longer. "What if he is becoming mentally unwell?" Simon queried.

"I do not wish to think ill of Papa, but we may need to save him from himself." Elizabeth agreed. "Uncle Philips and Uncle Gardiner may be of help."

Simon nodded. "I have already inquired after their help and hope they reply swiftly. I do not know how much longer we will survive on the goodwill of Meryton and Mr. Darcy's generous exception to the witnessed observations."

Sitting next to the window, Elizabeth stared out the pane of glass and onto the outside world. She longed to be free. She longed for a sense of justice and the world to right itself again. She longed for a world where she wasn't afraid to be associated with the Bennet name outside of Hertfordshire. Her heart ached at the loss of affections she'd never receive from Mr. Darcy, and if Mr. Darcy's non-existent affections didn't leave her wallowing in the roadside ditch, the lack of trusted companionship from Jane and Charlotte certainly did.

She supposed a Shakespearean quote might sum up her circumstances if she cared to indulge in his classic literature. Now, she chose to face the world instead of hiding from it.

More than that, maybe Mr. Collins wasn't a bad person after all. Just maybe, he might be the best husband to Mary, and if Mary was happy, she was happy for Mary. In due time she might be able too forgive Jane and Mr. Bingley as well. Today was not that day.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked upward toward her big brother. He messed her hair mischievously before assuring her that he'd mend their situation.

"Simon." She said when he turned to leave her alone in the drawing room. "I am not blind or deaf to the guilt and blame you must believe you shoulder in this scandalous time. To lose the companionship of Mr. Harrington is a loss, just as Kitty lost the companionship of Miss Harrington. Just as I lost Charlotte's companionship. To loosely quote Mary, we must keep the faith and be strong. We will be provided for and while the Good Lord takes his time testing our patience and fortitude, we should not quit our efforts to better the situation ourselves."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well, sister."

Regency Knowledge # 16 – Believe it or not the hair cut known as the bob was an obscure hair style trend in the era. I never thought I'd say it but the flappers and some regency era women favored the same hairstyle.


	18. Chapter 17

Saturday, December 14, 1811 – Monday, December 16, 1811

Mr. Collins and Mary united as husband and wife Saturday afternoon and departed after services on Sunday. Mrs. Bennet, Lydia, and Kitty visited Mrs. Philips Monday afternoon to gloat about two daughters married despite vicious rumors and scheming mothers. Elizabeth walked to Netherfield Park and spent the afternoon with Caroline Bingley. Simon abandoned Longbourn in favor of the Tuttlehoss home. Alone with his thoughts, Mr. Bennet basked in the silence.

Mr. Darcy's letter, an official invitation for the family to visit Pemberley, mocked his pride.

Who was the man to declare himself of greater importance? 10,000 per annum! Excessive wealth, enviable, that mattered little to him!

Nonetheless he couldn't refuse the generous offer. Mrs. Bennet demanded luxury and finally she'd live among it for a short – too short – two weeks. He considered holding Elizabeth at Longbourn and dashed the plans immediately. Mr. Darcy might fall in love with the headstrong young lady. She needed a stiff reminder of her proper place in society and authority, but perhaps Mr. Darcy favored that sort of lady. In a few short years society might call her a spinster.

His Lizzy. A Spinster. He promised himself that none of his daughters would be spinsters.

Elizabeth. Catherine. Lydia.

All needed husbands.

"Your tea, Mr. Bennet." Lucy interrupted.

He motioned her closer and examined her pleasant facial features. A creature of delicate prettiness unable to tempt his son; yet able to stir his loins in ways Mrs. Hester Bennet could not. His hand clenched around the globe shaped paperweight carved from a rock Jane scavenged from the garden as a six year old girl.

"Is Mrs. Bennet returned?"

"No, Sir."

"When she returns, inform her I require her presence immediately." He motioned her to leave with a flick of his hand. Lucy closed the door behind her.

His fingertips danced on the desk top. Mr. Darcy was Elizabeth's future and Simon's would attend dinner tonight. Wild Lydia living with Mary and an unusual Mr. Collins reassured him he voided the greatest threat to their family's fragile reputation. Jane and Mr. Bingley swore to protect Catherine. As Kitty aged, the nickname needed to be cast to the wayside. Catherine, much more dignified indeed.

Chiming reminded him of an appointment he made with Sir William Lucas. Humming to himself and enjoying his good fortunes, the head of household strolled past a busy Sarah. His head turned casually.

Her cheeks reddened and she scrubbed the floor harder.

His gaze flicked downward toward her belly. He'd replace her at the start of the new year. If only she were infertile. Alas his good fortunes were numbered.

Charlotte living with her cousins in Wolverhampton occurred to him the day before Jane married Mr. Bingley. Wounded and desperate for company, Elizabeth lashed out at the world as he predicted. Mary attaching herself to Mr. Collins to protect her sisters should Simon die, he hadn't expected a noble act, but it transformed his simple plan into an effective plan. Striking back at his wife, a woman he learned to thoroughly dislike over the years, turned into an artform he embraced. The take-no-prisoners policy lead Elizabeth to befriend a lady of wealth, Catherine a season he'd never afford, and Lydia a home that she desperately needed for her educational and lessons.

Indeed, he was proud of his progress in isolating Hester Bennet from her social chaos.

The lack of communication heightened the tension, a consequence he needed to push his children in the direction he wanted them to travel. Separated, Catherine and Lydia would reform into more respectable young ladies.

With a few more strokes of fortune his remaining daughters will marry without anymore interference on his behalf.

Riding Mr. Newton to the Lucas's property, he allowed his good humor to overtake the resentment he often felt for his wife. Beautiful weather, cooperative plans, and an appointment with Sir William Lucas to discuss holidaying together in Bath the next year, he discovered his infectious good mood spread like fire among the Lucas family. Lady Lucas even greeted him with less stiffness than usual.

Yes, everything went according to plan.

If Sarah birthed him a boy, Simon would not inherit Longbourn. Even the accidental consequences aided him!

"Papa is a pleasant mood." Elizabeth commented cheerfully. Seated on the couch and reading a book of poetry, she relaxed before dinner. "What is the occasion?"

"I am as ignorant as you, Sister." Simon answered. "Why are you in a pleasant mood?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Mr. Young is courting Caroline. Mr. Bingley says he expects a marriage offer early next year."

"Mr. Young stalking Jane again?" Simon's brow's pinched together.

"I do not know." She studied the plain ceiling and asked herself why she floated on clouds. "I only know Caroline approves of him and his wealth. 'Wealthier than Mr. Hurst, by any measure' she said. Her lips tilted upward at the corners, a sure sign she was on the mend.

Simon seated himself by the fireplace and breathed. "And Jane?"

"Jane is well." Elizabeth looked up from her book. "Without child. One less scandal to fret over."

He sighed. "Mr. Brooks is willing to speak with you in private-"

"No." She sat upright and slipped a piece of ribbon between pages. "I am well. Honestly, Simon, I am better. Jane is 'home' and married. Charlotte is safe in Wolverhampton. Mary will be more at home with Mr. Collins than here. I know that we lost our way in the darkness, but it has bloomed into a beautiful mural of blessings." Her voice lifted unnaturally so, dashing his hopes his sister actually embraced the changing tides of fortune.

He pressed his hand to her forehead. "You aren't warm."

"Indeed I am not." She assured him effortlessly. "Caroline to marry Mr. Young, possibly. Kitty, to season. Lydia to live in a more structured home."

He nodded along, seeing it in a light that inevitably remedied the previous hopelessness of the situation. The Elizabeth he remembered sat on the settee across from him. She discovered the light again. Good for her. His gut told him they weren't out of the war yet. "I worship your harmonious thoughts." He announced flatly.

His uncle was in poor health and his aunt insisted he not rain charity on them out of obligation. They wanted to ward off the neighbors' jealousy.

"Spare me the lecture." Lydia disrupted the uneasy quiet of the typically troubled room. "Papa already warned me."

"Of?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Simon quirked his brow in equal confusion.

"Our dinner guests." Lydia waved her hand in the air. "Papa has no honor. Out of one fire and into another. Meryton will not leave us alone! Kitty dangled two officers on her charms today. Mr. Wickham, bless the heavens, is infatuated with me. Miss Grace isn't handsome enough." She puffed her chest out in pride oblivious to the fact she should be hiding her breasts instead of thrusting them forward like fruit to be touched.

Elizabeth started to speak, the door jerking open and a visibly bothered Mrs. Bennet storming into the sitting room. She muttered heated words under her breath and seated herself next to Elizabeth.

"Mama, Mr. Wickham promised to call upon me before I leave for Hunsford!" Lydia bounced.

"That is nice to hear, Lydie." Mrs. Bennet said. She leaned on Elizabeth, hugging her second born daughter's arm in exhausted comfort. "Has Mr. Darcy proposed, Miss Lizzy?"

"Not yet, Mama." Elizabeth answered. She traded a worried look with Simon.

Normally their overenergetic mother embraced the Militia and its officers with much more energy. Normally she irritated everyone except Lydia with that energy. Normally they complained about their mother's meddling when their mother wasn't in the same room. Normally their father acted with respectability and reason. Lately, their father abandoned any resemblance of sanity, and their mother slipped deeper into her own emotional instability.

Lydia prattled on about Mr. Wickham several more minutes before Mrs. Hill slipped into the drawing room to alert them that their guests arrived.

The entire room waited on baited breath.

Soft voices preceded the dreaded introduction. "Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Thorne." Mrs. Hill announced to the prepared Bennets. Tall and thin as a post, Mr. Thomas Thorn boasted a trimmed beard and mustache. He shook Simon's hand and complimented each lady in the drawing room. "Miss Thorne." Mrs. Hill bowed out of the room before Mrs. Bennet exploded into life again. Mrs. Thorne stood next to her daughter in a protective manner. A short young lady with soft reddish brown hair and cool blue eyes curtsied meekly before tucking herself next to the window and making herself as small as possible. Where Mr. Thorne was tall and thin, Mrs. Thorne was plump and only slightly taller than her daughter. Miss Thorne inherited the best of her parents, and her meekness left her undisturbed by Mrs. Bennet.

Stuffed into the 'small' drawing room, everyone occupied their own space. Elizabeth moved to Miss Thorne's side and personally introduced herself. Miss Thorne's eyes diverted to Simon often enough that Simon worried she set designs on him as a husband. He squirmed under the father's aggressive conversation on farming techniques. Lydia wished Kitty wasn't hiding in the bedroom until dinner time. Mrs. Bennet asked about the family's origins, surprised to learn of their newfound wealth recently suffering setbacks because of the battle theatre.

"I would not worry about it, Mrs. Bennet. A small hiccup in our bright future." Mrs. Thorne declared forcefully.

Simon recognized the forcefulness as a sign of anxiety. Having survived their own anxious circumstances, he perfectly understood. "How are you acquainted with our father, Mrs. Thorne?" He asked.

She hemmed around the question, remarking upon the window dressings and how they complemented the furniture. Mrs. Bennet listed the cost of updating the interior over the last half decade.

"We take pride in our home being the jewel of the modern trends." Mrs. Bennet beamed. "I should grant you a tour of the home tomorrow or the day after. My younger daughters will be living with their sisters. Jane and Mary recently married and are moving away from Hertfordshire. Mary to Hunsford and Jane to another town until the home completely repaired."

"Hunsford? In Kent."

"Yes. Into a home, as my son-in-law describes it, lovingly renovated by his patroness, Lady Catherine De Bourg." Mrs. Bennet nodded to Lydia. "She is the most attentive patroness. A treasure to the less abled."

Mrs. Thorne nodded to Elizabeth. "You'll have the home to yourself, Miss Bennet."

"Not true. I will have Simon for company." Elizabeth said, a small relief she hadn't counted on. "Simon is a blessing and the best brother. I couldn't imagine growing up without him."

Simon's face reddened.

"I know he is modest, but I am sincere." She insisted, looking her mother in the eye as she spoke. "He is the rock of this family. He graduated with the highest marks and is designing homes in the north with a partner-"

"I have not drawn up the plans as of yet, Lizzy." Simon smiled softly. "My compensation is incremental. I help our father with the tenants at the moment."

Elizabeth bowed her head. "My apologies."

"When I travel north, I will write you and invite you to tour the homes once they built. You have my word, Lizzy." He promised.

"My brother is the best of men, Miss Thorne. A true treasure."

Lydia rolled her eyes and roused about the pianoforte uncomfortably. Mrs. Bennet insisted she sit and regal everyone with reports on the young ladies of Meryton. By all appearances the small group cobbled together their awkwardness into a passable acceptance of social interactions. Miss Thorne stayed by the window until Mr. Bennet announced the start of dinner with insurmountable optimism befuddling everyone but the Thorne family.

Regency Knowledge # 17 – Writing novels during the regency era was looked down upon but writing poetry was respectable. Long poems that were popular during the regency era are Prisoner of Chillon, Rime of the Ancient Mariner, and The Lady of the Lake.


	19. Chapter 18

Monday, December 16, 1811

Simon retreated to the study with his father and Mr. Thorne while the ladies filled the drawing room with chatter about ribbons, lace, and gentlemen found outside the borders of Hertfordshire. Mrs. Hill busied herself, shooting him a brief look of pity, and shuffled after Sarah. Sarah turned to side profile and Simon's jaw dropped.

Stepping inside the study, he wondered who fathered her unborn child and if he needed to convince the man to be a gentleman and marry her before it became a scandal.

"Were the roads in good repair?" His father asked jovially.

Mr. Thorne studied the shelves in interest. "Most. Yes. My wife and daughter are accustomed to travel. Do you travel often, Mr. Bennet?" The shipping merchant faced him.

He eyed up the stranger. "Not as often as yourself, Mr. Thorne."

"Do not stand in front of the door." His father motioned him over to a glass of brandy. "Share in drink with us."

He shook his head. "I prefer tea."

"Tea is for the weak." His father chided.

"Tea is for the man who does not wish to become a drunkard." Simon countered coolly. "What business brings you to Hertfordshire, Mr. Thorne?"

The businessman chuckled. "To the point. I respect it." He accepted Simon's glass and returned to the shelves in reverence. "To be blunt, Mr. Bennet, I have an offer that will benefit your family. Should you accept."

His brow quirked. "Do speak." He rolled his hand in the air.

"Your family owes me 5,000 pounds." Simon's eyes shot to his father. Loftus Bennet turned away and shifted a stack of books. He sighed. "Marry my daughter and the debt is legally resolved." Mr. Thorne stated directly.

Running a hand over his hair, Simon remembered how much he loved Longbourn and his sisters. He understood Mr. Collins even if he found the man to be tiresome company. Even Mr. Bingley, for his flighty behavior, accepted that to be a Bennet carried wealth denied to the likes of their tenants and people in town. "Miss Thorne is aware of your solution?"

Forget Sarah's illegitimate pregnancy. What secret hid among the Thornes?

"She is." Mr. Thorne nodded and sipped the brandy. "If you refuse this offer, I will not harm your family. I am a gentleman and I wish to benefit both parties."

Jane running off was a brief scandal. Lydia chasing officers equaled ridicule to Mrs. Hester Bennet. Despite that, Loftus Bennet wasn't selling his daughter for 5,000 pounds.

Simon nodded. "Is she with child?"

Silence hung in the air like a loud horn.

"I ask so that I may travel with her out of Hertfordshire and present a façade for the people to believe." Simon clarified. "If she is not with child, we may purchase a license and I will confess my sudden love for a lady I admired from afar. A lady who has accepted my surprising offer of marriage."

Mr. Thorne breathed and Loftus Bennet watched his son cooperate in complete shock.

He determined if his father would destroy their family one by one, he'd take his own destiny in his hands and steer it. No doubt that his father arranged this offer in secret, just like he hid Jane's marriage from the family and the entire town. 5,000 pounds. Gambling debts? Bad investments? Bad decisions? Was his father hiding illegitimate children from his stepmother's knowledge?

Two hands engulfed Simon's and Mr. Thorne brimmed with joy. Pure love, a love Simon needed to believe stemmed from a bond to his daughter and not to restore or prevent the tarnishing of a reputation, transformed the elder's face into an expression Simon never forgot for the rest of his life. Loftus nodded curtly, the nod missed by the pleased shipping merchant, and coolly received by the wary Simon Bennet.

"You are true gentleman, sir."

"Miss Thorne will be loved and provided for as my wife, I assure you."

"You are a good son."

"And you are a loving father. Please. We should rejoin the ladies. Their gossip will drift towards the Militia if we do not." Simon joked.

He wasn't wrong. Mr. Wickham's name flew from Lydia's lips and Kitty spoke favorably of the officers – fine young men trying to earn a living but not wealthy enough to support a wife. Elizabeth sat with Miss Thorne, the former casually reading and the latter shifting her weight on the couch often enough Mrs. Thorne shot a warning glare.

He didn't know who suffered more in the drawing room – his future wife or Mrs. Bennet. Dinner revolved around the Thornes and their family business. In front of everyone, Mr. Bennet casually let slip he invested spare funds into the family's business. Loftus Bennet neglected to inform everyone of the debt Simon tripped over in the study. Miss Thorne barely spoke at the table, and when directly engaged by Mrs. Bennet, shrank further in her seat. A chided Elizabeth tried to defend the shy lady, while Lydia mocked her. A half hearted correction from Mrs. Bennet softened Lydia's mockery, and Kitty kicking Lydia underneath the table finally shushed the youngest Bennet.

"I tire of Mr. Wickham's name." Simon announced loudly, startling his stepmother. "My apologies, Mrs. Bennet."

She mumbled an acceptance and faced Mrs. Thorne once more.

"A poor young officer who offers you no future, Lydia." He glanced toward Elizabeth, but her head buried in the book. Mr. Thorne tapped his foot against the floor in positive energy, and before Simon blinked, she asked permission to play for the small party. In grateful appreciation, Lydia listened intently to the delightfully calm piece of music drifting through the room on an unseen breeze. He studied Miss Thorne.

Her figure, a slightly plump form, and sharp blue eyes pulled him in more than he cared to admit. Average in comparison to Elizabeth's beauty, her soft reddish brown hair rebelled against the Greek inspired hairstyle he learned to despise. He longed to see a lady wear her hair down her back like a robe and run his hand through it.

Elizabeth cocked her head in question and Simon cleared his throat. "I need tea."

"Sit." Mrs. Bennet ordered him, pointing to the floor in snappy reprimand.

He scowled. "Who are you reading, Lizzy?"

She just smiled at him impishly. "No one of importance."

"One of Miss Lucas's books?" He teased.

Elizabeth nodded. "I will return it to Charlotte in person. I pray for her. To be far from family and acquaintances."

Kitty sighed. "I am sure she is in good health, Lizzy. She is with her cousins. Papa, are Uncle and Aunt Gardiner visiting us this year?" She faced her father who planted himself next to the fireplace.

"I hope they bring new shawls. Uncle Gardiner has the best selection of materials, and silk! I hope one of them is silk." Lydia cooed. "It will be a shame you are not to live near London, Kitty."

"It is a shame you'll be in Hunsford with Mr. Colli-"

"Hush, children." Mr. Bennet said, cutting them off as abruptly as they started. "Lizzy, would you play for us? Help Mrs. Thorne."

Resigned to obey their father, Elizabeth joined Mrs. Thorne at the pianoforte. They whispered and laughed together before music hushed the drawing room once more. Simon nodded to Miss Thorne. She clenched her hands in her lap and curled deeper into the corner of the padding. Clutching his head, he massaged his temple and willed the small headache away.

Mr. Thorne thrust himself into Simon's sphere of knowledge with talk of architecture and his plans to become a renowned architect. Before Simon opened his mouth to speak, Loftus Bennet scoffed. "Six pence poor architects who rely on the goodwill of their patrons."

Simon's jaw set. "With all due respect father, an architect designed this home."

"And granted us drafty windows and poorly warmed rooms." Loftus Bennet cleared his throat, raising the alcoholic drink to the rest of the room. "I daresay your companion Mr. Brooks would earn more than if you were to seriously pursue the profession."

Eyes lifted and directed toward Loftus Bennet or Simon Bennet. Mrs. Thorne held her breath and Mrs. Bennet resigned herself to the conflict receiving new life. "With all due respect, father, Mr. Brooks is a capable public speaker and he holds the attentions of the congregation effectively." His voice hardened and he ignored his own growing irritations with the man determined to ruin them all.

Before Loftus Bennet voiced his choice thoughts of how Mr. Brooks held sway over a congregation, Kitty leapt up for the pianoforte bested only by Elizabeth. Miss Thorne nodded in Simon's direction, the barest of head movements, and resumed her self-imposed isolation. The mood set, father and son squared off in the battle of silent wills with the captive audience of the Thornes.

Regency Knowledge # 18 – The last chapter has people talking about inheritance of property. But did people know that a single woman had more rights than a married woman in the Regency Era? A single woman was allowed to own property and control her own income. Married women were considered more or less property of their husbands and upon their husband's deaths could be cast out of their own homes by whoever inherits unless the husband provided for her in the will and the children or stepchildren aren't ungrateful jerks. I hate to say it, but marital rape was perfectly legal during this time as well.


	20. Chapter 19

Thursday, December 19, 1811

Meryton exploded when Mr. Thorne announced the upcoming wedding of Simon Bennet and Miss Thorne. Sir William Lucas hosted a private party three days after the announcement. Mr. Bennet, Sir William Lucas, and Mr. Long tucked by the window and away from the ladies. Simon and Mr. Thorne clustered around the punch bowl several minutes, nodding several times, before separating and returning to their other halves. Miss Thorne clung to Elizabeth's arm and reluctantly faced Simon as the pianoforte introduced dancing.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Thorne?" Simon bowed and offered his hand.

She shook her head.

He smiled. "May I have the pleasure of your company while Lizzy dances with the officer?"

Elizabeth turned to spy which officer and spotted none other than Mr. Wickham. Simon cocked his head before he felt a gloved hand curl around his arm. Miss Thorne walked with him toward chairs set off to the side and pulled it toward her as Simon's eyes followed the handsome Mr. George Wickham, Lydia's obsession and Miss Grace's heartache. Smiling easily and relaxing into Mr. Wickham's company, Elizabeth laughed.

"Miss Lydia will be upset." Miss Thorne said softly.

"Indeed she will, but what is family without sisterly rivalry?" In truth, Simon did not trust Mr. Wickham. Rumors held he bedded several daughters of the lower families in Meryton – a rumor he could not substantiate nonetheless believed. Everyone thought well of the amiable gentleman, which lead to his invitation to the private party tonight.

Red coats equaled the number of gentleman invited. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy gathered at the entrance into the ball room, a modest ball room compared to Netherfield Park, and before Simon collected his scattered thoughts, Jane materialized at Mr. Bingley's side rivalling the handsomeness of Mr. Wickham with her angelic beauty. She spied Elizabeth at the same time Elizabeth spied her, eye contact sustained a moment longer than Simon expected. Perhaps Ellizabeth's anger softened enough for an apology?

"Is that Mrs. Bingley?" Miss Thorne asked shyly.

He snapped out his internal chaos. "Yes. Jane."

"The reputed beauty, or so I heard." She blushed.

Her eyes.

"Mr. Bennet!" Mrs. Thorne appeared in front of them. "Lady Lucas has the most favorable report of your character."

He breathed. "I honor my family to the best of my ability, Mrs. Thorne."

His future mother-in-law seated herself beside him. Face flushed from the punch, she bustled with energy. "Who is the officer dancing with Miss Bennet?" She asked.

"Mr. George Wickham." He recalled what he learned of the man from Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy refused to state exactly what he objected to in Mr. Wickham's character, but Simon attended school with men like Mr. Wickham. "An officer with the Militia."

Elizabeth retired from the floor to drink the punch before people added more alcohol to it. Mr. Wickham faced Lydia and Kitty, Lydia forcing herself into a dance with the reluctant gentleman. Kitty gravitated to Miss Lucas and Miss Long, jealously waiting for the opportunity to butt in.

"To be young." Mrs. Thorne mused. "Do you not agree, Mr. Bennet?"

"Excessively, Ma'am." He replied cheerfully. His foot tapped too the rhythm of the dance, head bobbing as his muscles prepared for a dance that would never take place.

"And to not see you dancing! You must dance with him, Bea."

Miss Thorne's face turned red and she squeezed his forearm. He curled his hand around her gloved hook of a grip and smiled. He enjoyed her inebriated good humor. Better than his stepmother's – speak of the woman, why hadn't he heard of Mrs. Bennet's boasting? "I am unable to speak for a lady. Miss Thorne does not favor dance."

Mrs. Thorne just bobbed her head. "My Bea always favored her books."

"Ma."

"Mary always favored her books." Simon sighed. Longbourne was different without the most pious musician. He pat Miss Thorne's hand and faced forward again, entertained by his sister's switching partners as easily as jabs. Despite, or because of it, Mrs. Bennet's pressuring they excelled in society. A gift, some called it. Unfortunately the gossip evolving around his family turned them into an ongoing topic of ridicule.

Falling silent, Mrs. Thorne spread her tipsy positivity onto Simon, who delighted in the smile on Elizabeth's face and the laughter Lydia and Kitty shared with the other young ladies who finally accepted them back into social circles after being cast out a short duration. He barely noticed Miss Thorne leaning in toward him, protesting once the light pressure lifted from his arm. She blushed a deeper red and fumbled for an excuse of needing a refreshing drink. Releasing her from his company, he excused himself and fumbled upon Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy arguing over if horse racing was a profitable investment.

"Mr. Bennet should be able to better inform us. What is your opinion on raising purebred livestock, Mr. Bennet?" Mr. Darcy snagged him back from the gaggle of young ladies wishing to dance one last dance before dinner.

His head turned and he faced the two men who turned his family's life upside down in a positive manner. "The bloodlines need varied to prevent disease and illness. One should be mindful of the market value placed on each head and the land they graze from. One should also understand livestock are an investment separate from further ventures." Vaguely aware of eyes on his back, he wondered who and why.

The gentleman who rejected all their daughters, graduated with high marks, and returned home finally chose to marry.

"What are your thoughts about horses specifically?" Mr. Bingley pressed.

Simon bowed his head. "Jane is well informed on many subjects, Charles."

"Brother to brother, I ask your humble advice."

He weighed his words. "Brother to brother, if I were to see your home and its accompanying land, I could advise you if horses were an investment." He bowed his head to Mr. Darcy. "Pardon me. I must find Jane."

"She is speaking with Lady Lucas." Charles pointed him in the direction of the forgotten corner where most of the elders gathered to avoid the dancing. "You may need to be patient. Repairs were delayed and traveling to Derbyshire delays her laying eyes on the home personally."

"Advice to self. Do not speak of the estate." Simon bowed his head in minor amusement.

Mr. Darcy's eyes drifted toward Elizabeth. Simon cleared his throat and nodded suggestively before turning his back to the gentlemen and advanced toward his sister determined to patch all the divides. It wasn't Jane's fault their father hid the marriage. Not writing a letter didn't earn a lifetime of being disowned.

Jane nodded demurely to him and motioned for him to stand beside her. Lady Lucas beamed up at him, and he returned the flow of happiness by reciprocated greeting. "May the Good Lord bless your marriage, Mr. Bennet."

"I do not intend to displease the Good Lord, Lady Lucas." The shyness of Miss Thorne made it difficult for him to open her shell, and while he liked a challenge, he didn't want to push too hard. A lady needed her space to feel safe and he never wanted to take that from her. "I pray he blesses us on our wedding day as much as he has blessed Jane and Mr. Bingley."

Jane lowered her head in unspoken relief. "Miss Thorne is painfully shy, brother."

Painfully shy put it mildly. Mary showed more willingness to socialize than Miss Thorne.

"She is new to the neighborhood, sister." He clapped her shoulder. "It is an intimidating experience."

Jane nodded, not quite herself nor as agitated as Mr. Bingley claimed. "Is Lizzy well?"

"She is healing." Simon answered honestly. Lady Lucas was family to them and he feared no backlash or betrayal from her. "In time she will forgive."

Jane breathed. Dark circles underneath her eyes hinted at troubles beyond his knowledge. He made a note to investigate her new life tomorrow with Mrs. Thorne and Miss Thorne as company. "I am truly sorry, Simon. I should have not insisted on a moment's peace. It is my fault."

"No, it is not your fault. None of this is your fault. Am I correct, Lady Lucas?" He hoped Lady Lucas aided him.

The elder's lips curled into a sad smile, a smile they recognized clearly as any Lucas child. "Your brother is correct, Jane. You are not to blame for any thing your father has chosen. But we are not to discuss him or the past. Only to celebrate the future."

"I wish you well with your betrothed, Simon. She may surprise us all and bloom." Jane sighed. She sounded tired and downtrodden and he felt for her.

Simon just smiled. He liked her shyness. If she were less shy, life would be easier for them both. "She is perfect as she is, but if she does bloom, I will support her all the same, sister." He vowed, meeting Lady Lucas's gaze and nodding in deference.

Lady Lucas cocked her head in an inquisitive manner. "Mr. Bennet, this union-"

"Is my choice and Miss Thorne is a beautiful young lady." He finished her sentence and bowed. "Please excuse me. I fear a gaggle of ladies are seeking a dance and I do not wish to abandon my betrothed this evening." He glanced over his shoulder, past the ladies attempting to catch his eye, and spotted Miss Thorne and her mother sitting close together in awkward tension. Ahh. The experience of growing up in a dysfunctional household finally produced a worthwhile education! "Excuse me." He turned and hurried away as Miss Grace attempted to intercept him.

Regency Knowledge #19 – In continuation of the last bit of knowledge, a married woman was able to own property and control her own money under **very special circumstances**. First and foremost her betrothed needed to be aware prior to the marriage that the property or money was being set aside from the marriage possessions he would be taking possession of. Secondly, there needed to be legal documentation of what and how much was being set aside for her use and her control only. Thirdly, her betrothed needed to accept this and then proceed with the marriage. This is known as assets outside/aside of coverture.


	21. Chapter 20

Monday, December 23, 1811

Simon patiently bided his time until the seventh day before quietly marrying Miss Beatrice Thorne in the same church his parents and sisters married. Mr. Brooks shook his hand and pat his back as the party of Bennets, Thornes, Bingleys, and Mr. Darcy exited the church with more energy than they entered.

"You have stolen Meryton, Simon. Allow me to hazard a guess – Miss Catherine Bennet will fall madly in love next and marry on a license?" The parson teased.

He laughed at his friend. The idea of his little sister marrying soon or within the next year seemed farfetched. Kitty and Lydia, though they acted silly, differed in personality and maturity. At the age of 14, Lydia welcomed attention regardless of the consequences of how she provoked the attention. Kitty hesitated on the more questionable antics, giving Simon hope she'd grow out of the wildness before society deemed her too childish for marriage.

"If not Miss Catherine Bennet, then surely Miss Lydia Bennet." Parson John Brooks carried on in unbeatable spirits. "To Mr. Wickham if your father is not careful"

They dragged behind the main group several steps. Beatrice Bennet nee Thorne wedged between her parents as a shield against Mrs. Hester Bennet's murderous side glances. Kitty and Lydia giggled and spoke rapidly in hushed whispers off to the side away from their mother and father. Mr. Darcy stood between Elizabeth and Jane on his own volition.

He didn't want to ask but his heart tugged. "Mr. Wickham. Can he be trusted?"

Lydia Bennet, the youngest and most fanciful of them all, posed the greatest flight risk. Her imprudence walked her down a dangerous path. "If you can not divulge such information, I wholly understand." They survived one scandal and avoided another. Heavens forbid the truth of their financial situation be revealed and they'd lose standing in the community that already mocked their self-restraint disability.

Mr. Brooks shook his head. "Newly married and you speak of your sister and not your wife. I admire the familial dedication, but is it not time for you to welcome a new member?" He winked.

"I am most pleased to be the husband of Beatrice, but you know well as I that my parents are not the best individuals at the current moment." Simon pushed stubbornly.

He almost believed his father mad. Coincidentally, his stepmother degraded. Was it by design or a consequence?

The line of three carriages ready to return to Longbourn for the wedding breakfast blocked the church's entrance lane. Mr. Bennet motioned Mrs. Hester Bennet to enter the Bennet carriage first, followed by an arguing Lydia and Kitty. Mr. Bingley helped Jane into the Bingley carriage before stepping up and into the shielded interior. Mr. Darcy handed Elizabeth into the Bingley carriage and joined the party of three.

Simon and his wife entered the last carriage. Facing each other, they finally shared the same closed space alone. No one could save them now. The thought of offending his wife on the first day of their marriage terrified him.

Creaking invaded the silence, giving life to their otherwise dead personal connection. He played with his hands and glanced toward the window.

"Simon."

He looked up cautiously.

She fidgeted in the seat nervously. "Might I call you Simon?"

"We are husband and wife. I insist." He hoped he sounded playful and teasing. How were they to share a marital bed if they could not relax in each other's company? As much as his father and stepmother disliked each other (as he witnessed no indication of genuine affection between the two persons), they relaxed in each other's company.

A far away look entered her eye. Shoulders squared and chest puffed out. "Where will we live?" She turned her gaze to the seat after seconds of steady eye contact.

"My father offered us a cottage should you desire privacy. The main house is able to room us until we inherit the estate, if you wish." His thoughts turned to what he felt for his home and relatives. New problems assaulted his sense of uneasiness.

She smiled at him and held out her ungloved hand. His curled around hers and they leaned into each other.

The gentle swaying of the carriage lulled them into an acceptable comfort.

Scene Break

Next to Mr. Darcy and directly across from Jane, she had nowhere to run or hide. All her truths laid bare and she couldn't bare the weight of them. Losing Charlotte to Wolverhampton and closing herself off from Dearest Jane affected her manners leading to a darker character than she normally permit herself. At least Simon could now be alone with his wife and no scandals result from it.

"Lizzy, it is a day of cheer." Jane admonished.

"Do spare me the lecture, Jane." Elizabeth pressed a hand to her forehead. "it is a day of cheer, but another victory for our father."

Mr. Darcy cocked a brow. "Surely Mr. Bennet's hand is not engaged in your brother's choice of bride."

She scoffed, overcome with disappointment. "Mr. Thorne made it clear at Lucas Lodge my father agreed to the union after Mr. Thorne forgave a debt of significance. Our dear brother is resolving all debt to the family name by taking Mrs. Beatrice Bennet as his wife."

Jane paled.

"How…much?" Mr. Bingley breathed.

"I do not know." She answered plainly. "Forgive me, Mr. Darcy. I did not wish to chase your high spirits."

"I have more respect for the gentleman more so than before." He bowed his head.

"Simon will be glad to hear it." She massaged her temple futilely. "No one knows but our father, Simon and Mr. Thorne. And now yourself, Mr. Darcy; Jane and Mr. Bingley." How large the circle grew that she worried of the entire neighborhood learning the dreadful secret.

"You have my strictest confidence, Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy insisted so warmly Elizabeth could not help but fall deeper in love with him. "Mr. Brooks is closely acquainted with your brother?"

Jane nodded. "They attended schooling together as children. Uncle helped send Simon to university and Mr. Brooks joined the church."

"He is an engaging Parson." Mr. Darcy shared without restraint. "He reaches into the crowd and pulls forth a faith strong as a carriage horse."

Elizabeth loved the odd reference and its applicability. "Yes, he is exceedingly easy to listen to. A shame he is unable to support a wife because he'd be a wonderful husband. A big heart and sharp mind. Never forgets a birthday or to visit those in need." She looked away in shame at her own former infatuation.

"Is Simon pleased with his new wife, Lizzy?" Jane asked.

She nodded, confident in her judgment. "He's protecting her. We do not deserve him, Jane. Miss Thorne – pardon – Mrs. Bennet will be most loved by him. I hope he is as in love with her as she is shy. Then they would a perfect match." Elizabeth wiped away tears with her finger.

Jane started to cry. "Time flows too fast."

"Indeed. Only yesterday it feels as if we were cleaning a scraped knee while he whimpered." Elizabeth laughed and breathed deeply. "Do you remember when he saved the cat that climbed the tall tree by the stable?"

"Climbed it without fear. Nearly gave father a stroke." Jane dabbed at her cheeks. "I am sorry, Lizzy, for not writing."

"And I apologize for not reminding her. I am forgetful, Miss Bennet." Mr. Bingley pressed his hands together. "You are as welcome in our home as Miss Catherine."

Elizabeth turned to the window. She brimmed with happiness overflowing and multiplying each time she thought of how lonely she'd been without Jane since the end of November. "All is forgiven, Jane. As well as yourself, Mr. Bingley."

She brushed against Mr. Darcy, heartbeat skipping. Clutching her hands tighter on her lap, she remembered to compose herself and face her family as a brave young lady fit to mingle among members of society without invoking shame to the family name. "My apologies, Miss Bennet. Carriages are infamous for forcing people to..."

She nodded. "Carriages have concern for one's personal space, nor society's demanding standards. I agree with you, Mr. Darcy, that a carriage ought to be educated on the proper rules of travel." Mr. Bingley raised a brow, Jane shushing him with a pat on his hand.

Mr. Darcy moved to speak, stopped and collected his thoughts. "You are quite right, Miss Bennet."

Jane beamed at her younger sister certain Mr. Darcy would offer before the end of next year.

Regency Knowledge # 20 – A break from the 'heavy' facts. When Indian prints were imported from India to England, the bright colors that India is well known for was dulled to fit the fashion standards. Also, having a member of Indian heritage in your family was a scandal. The horror! How dare they not have white skin…I'm joking, but not joking. Regency England was racist if you read their historical accounts on how they treated people of color.


	22. Chapter 21

Monday, December 23, 1811

Beatrice clutched his hand as if it anchored her to the reality. Simon lost himself in the softness of her flesh to his, amazed at how comforting it is to lose oneself in. He caressed her hair enamored with the way it teased his palm.

"Simon, must you?" She pleaded with him.

He kissed her knuckles. "You are beautiful."

His family watched him, and it did not escape his notice Jane and Elizabeth huddling together and holding hands. Giggling like the best of friends and leaning in toward each other, they only cared for each other. Graciously unbothered by their family, they sipped tea in between the relation of events that took place in Bath and on the road.

His father cloistered away with brandy and aimless thoughts uncaring for the sacrificial sacred union. Kitty and Lydia giggled and schemed under their mother's nose. Mrs. Bennet lounged on the settee alone with coffee and negative thoughts. Mrs. Hill buzzed through the room and stopped next to him. "My best regards, Mr. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet, you are the luckiest of ladies in all of Hertfordshire. I had the pleasure of watching Mr. Bennet become a responsible, respectable gentleman."

"You're making him blush, Mrs. Hill." Beatrice stated flatly.

Grateful for the assist, Simon popped the slightly inflated ego Mrs. Hill fed into. "We will not disappoint your good opinion, Mrs. Hill." He bowed his head in deference. The housekeeper departed the drawing room pleased to serve and add to the merriment.

"Worthy of every lady in England." Lydia cooed in sisterly mockery.

Kitty stood on her tip toes and quivered with unleashed energy. "Is he not handsome, Mrs. Bennet?"

"Very handsome, Kitty." Lydia corrected with a wink to Simon. He wished they stayed near their parents instead of invading his personal space. Mr. Darcy nodded sympathetically toward Simon from the forgotten corner of peace.

Beatrice crushed Simon's hand again. He suffered for the sake of their shared desire to disappear into the background as much as possible. Shaking his hand at them, Simon glanced toward his father - still ignoring the festivities as if they were an everyday occurrence and concerned no one of importance. Lydia and Kitty skipped out of the room to arrange their plates of food. Jane and Elizabeth soon joined them in the hunt for food until only Beatrice and Simon remained in the drawing room.

The dining room opened into the corridor and connected to the opened drawing room, permitting the food to be laid out in grand display while the intermingled family members and guests celebrated the shortly awaited marriage. The game of loo started after the first helping of food (second helpings for others) after Jane suggested it to occupy her younger sisters determined to enjoy themselves and embarrass the Bennet family at the same time.

He and Beatrice sat in the drawing room, full from two helpings of the spread of delicious food in the dining room. Mr. Darcy complimented the cook by communication through Mrs. Hill and the servants who refilled their drinks frequently. "A shame Miss Bingley was unable to attend, Charles." Simon called across the drawing room.

Mr. Bingley lifted his gaze from the card game in progress. "An overwhelming headache prevented her from attending. She sends her regrets and desired me to express her well wishes for your happiness." He quickly reverted his attention back to his hand, currently bested by Mrs. Hester Bennet, Kitty, and Lydia while Jane stayed loyally at Elizabeth's side.

"Mr. Young's courtship is agreeable to her then?" Simon inquired curiously.

"Infinitely so." Mr. Bingley replied. "Are you blessed with luck, Simon? Your sisters are besting me!"

Simon chuckled and wondered if they'd be as successful among gamblers of substantial income as they were at home. He started at the touch on his shoulder and glanced up to spy Mr. Darcy. "I wish to offer my fullest respects, Mr. Bennet." Mr. Darcy spoke softly. "May your future be as bright as your heart is whole."

Mrs. Thorne bustled into the room, laughing loudly at something Mr. Thorne said moments earlier, opening her arms upon spotting Simon and embracing him. "Mr. Darcy, I have just heard you are the owner of the most handsome home in Derbyshire. Mr. Thorne and I visited it once, two years ago, and you are a lucky gentleman to live in the breathtaking- "

"My wife is exuberant when she drinks too much punch." Mr. Thorne shrugged it off more casually than Simon expected. Beatrice clenched Simon's hand, never once looking up. "She is correct in stating the elegance of your home." The gentleman bowed his head toward the superior.

Elizabeth's head turned at the mention of Mr. Darcy's home, and Mr. Darcy twitched. Simon sipped his refreshed tea, pleased that the budding connection took roots.

Mr. Thorne saved Mr. Darcy from Mrs. Thorne's exuberance. Simon cradled his hot tea hoping Mrs. Thorne respected the personal space he required for maximum social sense of security. "You do my daughter great credit, Mr. Bennet. Saved from ballrooms of- "

"Ma, Please." Beatrice begged in a soft voice.

"She is bashful, but she is grateful for your- "

"Ma!" His hand crushed in the bruising grip and Simon put up an unaffected front while praying she let go before he lost feeling in his hand. "Please remember where we are."

Simon chuckled and shook his head. Mr. Thorne raised his glass in acknowledgement to Simon, echoed by Simon raising his teacup from across the drawing room.

Mother and daughter bickered back and forth granting Simon the privacy of his internal thoughts. Easily the 5,000 pounds could account for the almost impossible awkwardness as the lady making it impossible for her to present at balls and parties. He brushed back curled tendrils while she glared at her mother in growing frustration.

She captured his hand in a flash. He kissed it.

Fear lingered in her eyes. "Please do not touch my hair at this moment."

Mr. Darcy cut across the room, bowed deeply to Beatrice and instantly silenced Mrs. Thorne. "Mrs. Bennet, I invited Mr. Simon Bennet to stay at Pemberley a fortnight. If you desire to join him- "

"We will attend as a couple, Sir, thank you." She answered promptly. Releasing Simon's hand, she excused herself for more coffee. Mr. Darcy cocked his head in question to her change in behavior, and Simon shrugged.

"Newlywed nerves?" He suggested innocently.

Mrs. Hester Bennet shook her head. "Far too shy to bear the Bennet name. She needs more courage to survive Hertfordshire."

"Mama!" Elizabeth scolded in horror.

Mr. Loftus Bennet indulged in another glass of brandy, making no attempt to control his family. In fact, he did not even congratulate his first-born child and only son on the seemingly respectable union. As far as Meryton knew, they met in London and he wooed her from a distance before proposing to her by letter. Miss Thorne accepted, agreed to travel to Hertfordshire for the wedding, and the rest is history. His 'aunt' Philips called it fortuitous and unexpected, instantly expecting a cover-up and questioned him from the moment he purchased the marriage license.

Mrs. Long stopped him in the street on the day he wasn't in the company of the Thornes and asked him if he truly wished to marry Miss Thorne given his history of refusing marriage. Mrs. Grace, Mr. Jones, and the other inhabitants of the town he socialized with outside of the public assemblies and private parties, offered her most heartfelt congratulations in varying degrees of concern for his future at Longbourn. Because of the marriage announcement, Simon learned of his father's strange behavior separate of the manipulations within the family bonds. People confided in him, further exposing Mr. Wickham's debts – small and reasonable – and his attention to the younger ladies – ladies close to Lydia's age.

"Do not speak to me like that. I know how harsh our neighbors are, Lizzy. Mrs. Long and Mrs. Morris quit my company after your father's memory lapse." Jane and Mr. Bingley exchanged nervous glances, neither wishing to be the center of scandal renewed. "How trying people are once scandal is in a room."

"Let us not invite more in." Mr. Bingley said, his brightest smile lightening the growing tension. "To Mr. and Mrs. Simon Bennet and this impossible game. I admit I am beaten by the ladies of Longbourn!"

Mrs. Bennet lost herself in open laughter, a welcomed distraction from Beatrice's frustrations and Simon's concerns about his wife's shyness.

"To new beginnings." Beatrice raised her cup to his teacup.

"To the future." Simon toasted. They drank in silence, accompanied by a contemplative and happily tipsy Mrs. Thorne. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Thorne dived into the world of merchant shipping and its risks while Mr. Loftus Bennet considered it all with a victorious smug smirk.

Regency Knowledge # 21 –I know it may be not of the same period but there a few movies I thought people might like. The first is about a woman who dresses as a man to earn a higher wage. I won't ruin it beyond that. The name of the title is Albert Nobbs. It was an interesting movie to watch. The second movie I recommend watching is the Forsyte Saga. It an interesting look at the multiple generations of the affected individuals and will make you cry.


	23. Chapter 22

Monday, December 23 – December 24, 1811

The evening drew to a close and Simon escorted his wife to the honeymoon cottage on the family estate. Carrying her across the threshold and lowering her onto the bed, he backstepped awkwardly. "Mrs. Bennet." He bowed to her in deference.

Her eyes shifted from his face to his arms and hands. "Mr. Bennet."

"Might I share the bed with you this evening ? Abstaining from marital relations, of course." She exhibited every refusal throughout the day and expressed discomfort with his light touches. Bedding her on their wedding night nagged at him as an ungodly choice to make.

Beatrice Bennet folded her hands in her lap and fought off something akin to embarrassment. "Yes, Mr. Bennet."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennet." He relaxed and moved to the drapery. Peaking out the window, he considered his next actions carefully. "Might I be honest with you?"

He felt her eyes on his back. His soul prickled but he needed the truth. Simon breathed deeply and turned around. His wife stared him down, boldly defiant of the shyness she displayed as a permanent social expectation.

His stomach pitted. "Why is your father forgiving 5,000 in debt?"

"I have a child." She answered. "A son born out of wedlock. A son that is the product of unholy violations."

He rooted to the spot. A child of…"How old?"

"Three years old. He lives with my aunt." She replied softly, her voice effected. "I wish for him to live with me again – if you permit."

Time froze and he swore the heavens noted every breath and thought.

Simon dropped to his knee in front of her and held her hand in his. She shook and fear lingered in her gaze. "What is his name?"

Her lip quivered. "William."

He nodded. "The father?"

She squeezed his hand in a crushing grip. "Only my father and mother believe me. If I accused the father, my reputation would be ruined." Tears slipped down her cheeks.

Unknowing of how to react, he numbed to the seriousness of the information. "I am not him. You are safe here." He assured her in his softest, least judgmental voice he could manage before kissing her knuckles and standing. Raking his hand through his hair, he struggled with the inner turmoil and the new knowledge – forbidden knowledge that would destroy his wife and the Thorne family.

The Bennet family would survive the scandal if it ever became public information.

"Simon?" A small voice broke his tortured reverie. He turned to face her. She cupped his face in her in her hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Careful to keep his hold loose, he rubbed her back in awkward reassurance. "William is welcome to live with us, Beatrice." He decided to call her Beatrice, Mrs. Bennet being too formal. He called his stepmother Mrs. Bennet too often for the association to not make him uncomfortable.

She cried into his chest and held onto him for dear life.

"I am going to read. Take your time to acclimate to this cottage. I will move us to the main house only if you wish to." He whispered into her hair and separated his wife from his arms. She let go of him and sniffled. Wiping away the tears with her sleeve, she nodded and removed her slippers. She gradually undressed while he removed himself to the sitting room, a small but comfortable room adjacent to the kitchen and servant's quarters.

The décor paled in comparison to Longbourn, and Simon bet that the funds used to repair the cottage and update the furniture was less than Longbourn's budgeted amount. Significantly less.

It matched, he accepted, but it wasn't Longbourn.

It wasn't home.

He turned his nose to his book with the intention of losing himself in the story it relayed with honesty and brevity compared to the flowery language of most novels in the current day. Shuffling of feet warned him his wife entered the sitting room. She curled up on the settee with a poetry book and drowned in the shawl while the weather beat them into submission with its cooler temperatures. Only the heat from the fireplace chased the chill from the cottage room.

Candlelight assisted their hobby reading until Simon's eyelids hurt and he ached for serious sleep. After a long day and too much interaction with their collective family and friends, he demanded sincere relief.

"I am going to bed, Beatrice." He warned her. Kissing her on the forehead she caught him by surprise when she kissed his knuckles and smiled up at him in an open friendly manner.

His feet tread a new path that he wasn't accustomed to straight to a bed that resisted the shape of his body. Simon laid his head on the pillow and decided in that moment he would convert the guest room into Beatrice's room to better progress their bond. Tomorrow he would speak with his father-in-law and request William be transported to the cottage immediately.

The bed dipped when Beatrice joined him. Her arm curled around his waist.

He stared at the window in concentrated effort to not turn around hold her to his chest. He woke to her yanking the covers off him and wrapping herself snugly in them. Shivering he slipped off the bed, poked the embers in the fireplace and dropped small pieces of wood into the brick fireplace.

"My apologies, Mr. Bennet." An embarrassed servant tried dip out of the room.

He reached for his houserobe hanging on a coat tree and wrapped himself in it. "Please attend to the needs of Mrs. Bennet. I am able to make myself morning tea." He smiled warmly at the unfamiliar female and hurried past her.

"Mrs. Batch is warming the water, Mr. Bennet."

He stopped mid-step. "Mrs. Batch was fired from Longbourn?"

"Reassigned to here, sir." The servant bobbed her head and clutched her hands together. "Mrs. Bennet's orders."

Simon cocked his head. "Mrs. Batch's cooking ability is unparalleled. Who is her replacement?"

"Mrs. Rowley, a lady from the north." The servant curtsied to him. "I am Mrs. Bennet's former companion, Miss Emma Chambers. Another servant will join us next week to better aid with the tasks of the cottage."

He absorbed the information piece by piece in withdrawn shock. "Carry on, Miss Chambers." Entering the kitchen in slightly higher spirits, he paused at the sight of the chubby Mrs. Batch slaving over food and a pot of tea. "Good morning, Ma'am."

She half turned toward him with a full smile. "Good morning, Mr. Bennet. Right on schedule." A steaming cup of tea waited for him on a saucer.

Making himself comfortable in the smaller kitchen, he sighed.

"Shall I make coffee or tea for the Mrs. Bennet?" Mrs. Batch asked cheerfully.

He stumbled over his own words and stared dumbly at the cook. "I do not know." He replied in resignation.

The woman hummed to herself and returned to her work. He collected his tea and sunk into his own thoughts and the to-do list for that day. After breakfast he intended to visit his in-laws in Meryton. Discussing William's origins ranked the lowest on his priority list, although he desired to shield Beatrice from the offender at all costs.

Mrs. Batch refilled his tea without him noticing and suggested he waiting in the sitting room until she prepared him a new pot of tea. As it was too soon to call upon his in-laws and he was wide awake, returning to bed and no blankets was not an option. Situating himself next to the fire in the sitting room, he resumed his book and finished it an half hour before Beatrice rose from bed and presented herself in shy embarrassment. They traded half smiles.

"We're going to have to discuss your bad habit of stealing the covers, My Dear." He teased.

She blushed. "I'm sorry."

He laughed at her. "It is an inexpensive solution, I assure you. Should you wish, the guest room is yours to claim. I know we are distinctly unacquainted with one another and it will take time. Miss Chambers may assist." He propped his feet up on the stool and adjusted his house robe.

His wife's expression changed from worried to accepting. "As you wish."

He gnashed his teeth in temporary frustration. "It is not that I do not desire-wish-want-" He breathed deeply. "I am only thinking of your comfort."

She nodded demurely. "I understand, Simon."

Acutely aware of her presence and the proximity, he directed his restless energy toward something productive. Donning his outerwear, he walked around the house and inspected the exterior of the building. The shingled roof appeared in decent condition. Windows, although he would test the sealing at a later time, appeared sealed, and the gradual sloping of the ground proved to be safe in all weather.

Facing in the direction of Longbourn, his heart ached.

Shivering he hurried back inside for hot tea and another book. Miss Chambers and Beatrice removed her belongings to the guest room while he placed his finished book in the main bedroom on a wall shelf.

Order over chaos, he mused to himself.

A hot breakfast met his expectations. Many compliments and cleaned plates later, he said goodbye to Beatrice with a kiss to the forehead and claimed a horse from the stables. Riding to Meryton on a mission, the young man admitted to himself he worked harder than expected to please his new wife. Normally he'd focus more on his tasks as collecting rent from the farmers and resolving complaints to the best of his ability, but no. He needed to remedy another situation to make the current problems less abrasive to their reputations and personal happiness.

He was a gentleman, he reminded himself. Gentlemen made the world a better place, and it was his duty to tend to his wife's needs. A gentleman, like Mr. Darcy.

A tired Mr. Thorne greeted him at the inn. "Mr. Bennet."

He bowed to the man. "I apologize for the unexpected visit, Mr. Thorne, but Beatrice and I were speaking last night. I understand her cousin is in need of more cultured company. It would be my pleasure to have William as our constant company." He kept his tone light and carefree, otherwise Mr. Thorne might suspect he knew the truth.

They stood in awkward absence of conversation before Mr. Thorne promised to return with coat and hat. Taking the man at his word, Simon caught the eye of another visitor to Meryton and bowed his head. Walking the street side by side, the fresh air and open escape routes granted both men the distance they needed from their heavy truths.

"William is a special boy, Mr. Bennet." Mr. Thorne hemmed.

Simon faked his carefree grin. "Beatrice expressed a deep love for him and I am determined to see her happy. I promise you now as I promised before I only wish her well-being."

Visibly disconcerted, Mr. Thorne nodded. "I fully believe your intentions, sir, but William is well loved in his current home."

"I insist, Mr. Thorne." Simon stated more firmly.

They stopped at a corner and passing carriages prevented them from continuing across the street. "William should not travel in this seasonal weather, Mr. Bennet."

Gritting his teeth, Simon prayed his wife didn't hate him. "Sir, with due respect, I am aware of the full truth of William's existence and I do wish to keep my wife happy. William will live with us and be acknowledged as my responsibility from this point forward." He motioned for Mr. Thorne to step forward first onto the cleared street and followed a step behind the concerned gentleman.

Safely on the other side, Mr. Thorne adjusted his hat and faced Simon. "You are not other gentleman, Mr. Bennet."

Thank the heavens he actually accepted people as they were. "I try to be the best man I am capable of being, Sir. Beatrice and I will travel to escort William personally to the cottage, where we will live until I inherit Longbourn or we are requested to move into the house." He announced without room for argument. "I intend to speak with Beatrice upon my return of these plans. If you were to speak with William's guardians to forewarn them and allow them time to emotionally detach themselves, it would be appreciated."

Mr. Thorne stared after Simon, filled with a new respect.

"Also we are to call on my Uncle Philips to discuss my father's strange behavior. Any input you have will be most appreciated as we may need it in the court of law." Simon attached casually.

Matching Simon's faster pace, Mr. Thorne decided to cooperate with the impromptu plan and aggressive social energy.

Regency Knowledge #22 – Pride and Prejudice's first title as actually First Impressions.


	24. Chapter 23

Tuesday, December 24, 1811

The first client of the day exited Mr. Philips office. Holding open the door for the gentleman, Mr. Thorne listened to Simon list his uncle's many successes. The young man's enthusiasm endeared him to Mr. Thorne. With no blood relation to Mr. Philips, Simon's allegiance to the entire family network enforced the reputation Simon cultivated for himself over the years.

Entering an immaculately cleaned vestibule, Mr. Philip's office was on the left. He knocked twice before entering at his uncle's request. Mr. Thorne positioned himself in the far corner and bowed his head to the awake attorney.

"What brings you to my office this morning?" Mr. Philips launched directly into the massacre.

Simon and Mr. Thorne exchanged a dark look before facing Mr. Philips in united front. "Loftus Bennet." He watched his uncle's easy expression sink into total resignation as if the elder man expected this visit.

An extended silence draped over the three men before Simon pleaded his case to his uncle in a straightforward manner. Detailing each of Loftus Bennet's crimes – from his withholding Jane's marriage to Mr. Bingley right down to the fact he hid 5,000 pounds in debt to Mr. Thorne – with utmost disdain. Mr. Philips nodded along and allowed Simon the hour-long gripe he earned after helping clean up his father's mess. Mr. Thorne contributed an in-depth addition of how the 5,000 pounds accumulated over the years after Mr. Bennet failed to fully pay off the lower amounts and incurred a tax on the principal in exchange for Mr. Thorne to remain private about the personal debt. Keeping a straight face in front of the men determined to sink the seemingly invincible Loftus Bennet, Mr. Philips built his case in ready presentation.

"He must be insane. There is no other explanation." Simon stated stubbornly.

Mr. Philips nurtured his morning coffee. "Simon, I can not attest your father is insane. He is in the right mind, destructive but sane nonetheless." His brows scrunched together in pain.

"It is a good thing Aunt never visits you in the office." Simon tried to lighten the mood feeling much better with the weight off his shoulders. "You'd never know peace and quiet."

His uncle laughed. "I have clients."

Simon raised his cup of coffee to his uncle's.

"What do you know about your father?" Mr. Philips asked directly.

A brief inescapable silence encapsulated the truth. "Aside from what I've laid out…very little. He is surprisingly unbothered by Lydia's association to Mr. Wickham- "Simon stopped midsentence and cocked his head to the side. "Sarah is pregnant."

"Unless you have proof- "

"If Sarah does confirm the theory my stepmother will be his greatest enemy." Simon tapped his foot on the floor and leaned back in the chair. Aware of Mr. Thorne standing patiently in the corner, he hoped to not spook his father-in-law. "We have to speak with Sarah."

Mr. Philips nodded slowly. "I will have your aunt convince your mother to host a dinner."

Simon sighed. "Beatrice isn't ready for the full family, but if we must, we will. Mr. Thorne, your thoughts?"

The human statue blinked. "Your father, Mr. Bennet, is a man accustomed to habits. If the servant is with his child, she will not be the first young lady to fall sway to his wealth." He watched the 'related' men study him skeptically.

His brain hurting, Simon wished he stayed in bed. "How many potential half siblings?"

"Two." Mr. Thorne answered. "Both female."

"And alive?" Mr. Philips inquired sensitively.

Mr. Thorne never blinked. "Yes."

"Find them. The mothers can aide our cause." Mr. Philips flippantly ordered after finishing his coffee. "Simon, best of luck. You'll need it."

Kneading his brow, Simon clenched his teeth. "That isn't encouraging."

"Loftus Bennet isn't insane, Simon. I am aware of his actions. I am aware of the suffering your sisters have endured." Mr. Philips said before Simon argued. "But I can not swear on the holiest of books that he is insane."

Simon exchanged dark looks with Mr. Thorne. They waited until Robert Philips slipped into his partner's office to discuss the latest client. Over an hour of intense griping and no satisfying resolution, he wanted to go shooting with Mr. Bingley. "My father rarely travels." He confronted Mr. Thorne.

"London." Mr. Thorne stated simply. "When gentlemen travel and leave their wives home, they tend to solicit for womanly attention."

"I know that. I attended – "He facepalmed and breathed. "My father has no regard for his children." He thought harming Jane's reputation was the lowest of lows, but no. His father needed to involve bastard children as well?

"Your half sisters are alive and well." Mr. Thorne insisted far too calmly for Simon's growing discontent. "Poorly off but alive and well."

Simon blinked rapidly. His head throbbed. "I simply cannot – I refuse to drown in the unknown. Ever since Jane married Mr. Bingley in secret, my family has dipped in scandal as if it were acceptable. Is there anything else I need to be aware of?" He didn't think his shoulders could carry the weight of the frustrations and familial tension.

One day he was going to break.

Mr. Thorne measured his response. He spoke slowly. "No, Mr. Bennet. If you require help in quelling your father, I will write to my sister-in-law immediately and request the mothers be interviewed by investigators and their information relayed back to us. At your expense, of course."

He ran a hand through his thick hair. "It would please me to help the wronged parties."

The office and its rows of law books bound in expensive leather mocked him. Gathering the last of his sanity in his hands, he composed himself and confronted the truth.

"Mr. Thorne, I am not my father. I am not free of sin, but I am not my father." Simon moved to his feet and put on his war face; a polite mask society mistook as happy. "Thank you for choosing to help me." He adjusted his sleeves and planned for a long walk to clear his mind.

"No man is free of sin." Mr. Thorne stated firmly. Exiting the offices, they walked toward the center of Meryton in search of more diverse company. Dining with the officers proved to be a good distraction for a tired mind. Simon enjoyed the company of men his age and similar position in life. He once thought of joining the service but chose not to because his love of architecture.

He admired those who volunteered freely and resisted young men being forced into the service to the queen. Fortunately, wealthy men like himself, although in comparison to Mr. Darcy he paled, were spared the horror. The guilt of his privilege and his poor relatives kept him grounded.

Passing Militia men in uniform, they recognized old faces and spotted new recruits easily. Simon greeted his more respectable connections in the militia – Captain Carter, Lieutenant Blansmith, and Mr. Denny. Mr. Wickham walked toward them and bowed to them. Simon's jaw set and resignedly bowed to the black hearted male.

"Mr. Bennet! A pleasure to make your acquaintance finally."

"And you are, sir?" Simon feigned ignorance.

An unbothered Mr. Wickham smiled in an irritating easy manner. Simon wondered how the worst of men were able to draw in ladies while honestly good men were unable to woo a lady due to their own nerves, stupidity, or situational circumstances. "Mr. George Wickham."

Simon wondered if William's father was like Mr. Wickham. He hoped not. "Mr. Wickham."

"Miss Lydia Bennet speaks of you often, and I am happy to report her claims are accurate. The most favorable reports of your person and the joyous news of your union to Miss Thorne has lifted Meryton's gossip from the depths of despair." Mr. Wickham gushed.

Feeling as if he had been manipulated like the attention starved young ladies, Simon squared his shoulders. "My acquaintance, Mr. Thorne." He motioned to his father-in-law. "Mr. Wickham, we have business to attend to- "

It struck him like a hard slap to the face and the idea unfurled into a rainbow of delightful potential.

He allowed a congenial warmth to overtake his skepticism of Mr. Wickham. "My family will be arranging a party. You are invited if you wish to attend. I will send you an invitation once we have settled on the time and day." He held out his hand to Mr. Wickham.

One firm handshake later, Simon and Mr. Thorne were on their way to enjoy the afternoon with respectable gentlemen of sound mind. After an afternoon meal with Mr. Denny and Captain Carter, Simon invited the gentlemen to the part and promised them as he promised Mr. Wickham. Parting ways at Mr. Thorne's temporary room at the inn, Simon asked the Thornes if they would be joining the Bennets and Gardiners for Michaelmas.

"I was not aware your relatives were in Meryton." Mrs. Thorne exclaimed in apparent joy.

Simon strategically stayed near the entrance of the inn to avoid a hug from his mother-in-law. "Uncle and Aunt Gardiner are choosing to avoid Longbourn at the moment. My father has not invited them to stay a week as he typically invited in the past." He controlled his irritation. Family tradition was family tradition and should not be disturbed. "They will join us in celebration of the day, however, and pass out gifts."

A most curious expression characterized Mrs. Thorne and she wisely held her tongue. Mr. Thorne pat him on the shoulder and wished him the best of luck in his plans. Walking away from the happily married couple, Simon hoped his family acted within proper social expectations tomorrow.

He retrieved his horse from the stables, paid the fee to the handler, and trotted back to Longbourn with the intent to trick his stepmother into arranging a party before the first of the new year in order to trick his father and corner Sarah. He exchanged pleasantries with Mrs. Hill while Mrs. Bennet, Lizzy, Kitty, and Lydia argued about the separation of Lizzy and Kitty from Longbourn.

"It is rude of Jane to deprive me of two daughters when she knows full well you will reject any suitor out of hand if they are not handsome, amiable, and wealthy." Mrs. Bennet huffed.

"Mr. Bennet, Ma'am." Mrs. Hill quickly announced before dipping out to avoid the censure.

Simon stepped into the room and caught Kitty in a big hug. Simon smiled at Elizabeth seated in front of the pianoforte. Lydia pouted and stabbed at a helpless cloth with needle and thread. "You're out of practice, sister." Elizabeth waggled her finger at him and plucked away at the keys randomly. "Kitty, please show Lydia how to execute the stitch before she destroys the cloth. I am certain our father does not want to purchase more cloth for her to decorate poorly."

Lydia glared at him. "You are one to speak when you are unable to seek out a wife without assistance from our father."

"Do not speak of what you are ignorant of the fine details of." He advised seriously. "A child who is unaware of family secrets has no right to speak." He made eye contact with her stepmother and briefly nodded. Let his father be mad at him for dropping hints, but he be damned if an ignorant little sister was going to speak down to him amid ignorance.

Opening and closing her mouth, Lydia turned to Elizabeth. "What is Simon talking about, Lizzy?"

"I am not in the know, Lydia." Elizabeth answered as she danced her fingers into a familiar tune she learned from Mary. "However, I am most curious."

Seating himself, Simon held his tongue. "I saw Mr. Wickham in Meryton today, Lydia. He complimented me and cited you as a source. I trust you've only told him the best?" He stared down his littlest half-sister.

Lydia nodded. "Why would I speak otherwise?"

He stared at her a moment longer in genuine distrust before facing his stepmother. "I was thinking to properly help Beatrice adjust to our family that we host a party. I even believe inviting Mr. Wickham would be advantageous as he would be the distraction for Lydia and Kitty."

Kitty frowned. "I prefer Captain Carter."

"It would not be difficult for me to communicate with Captain Carter, Kitty." Simon nodded toward the maturing Catherine Bennet. He approved of this new lady although he wondered where she emerged from – the scandal or Lydia's childish behavior. "I wish to make Beatrice feel as if Meryton and Hertfordshire is home, and she is one of us now."

He desired to see her smile and open up to everyone, especially him. He desired to create the perfect family out of the cards dealt to him. Simon achieved what he set his mind and damned the obstacles, Beatrice would be the happiest of women in Meryton!

His stepmother's mouth twisted in obvious contempt before she leaned forward. "Why should I encourage your father to pay for a party when you can attend dinner nightly?"

"I know what father has hidden from you." Simon said. "Help me help Beatrice and you'll never worry about the hedgerows."

Lydia's jaw dropped. Elizabeth pointedly selected a music piece half written by Mary and started to play it in short bursts grating to the ears of Mrs. Bennet. Kitty stared in awe at her big brother, unwilling to exit the room.

She crossed her ankles and clasped her hands on her lap. "Tonight, at dinner I will ask. Tomorrow you will ensure your uncle does not provoke your father. Loftus is unreasonable these days." She admitted solemnly.

Everyone held their breath and glanced toward the door.

Simon bowed respectfully. "Beatrice and I will be attending dinner tonight. Do not force her into the center of attention. Lydia is best to assume that position as she always does." He winked. Lydia stopped stabbing the poor attempt of needlepoint. "I must retrieve my wife from her self-imposed isolation. Lizzy, you play beautifully."

"Thank you, brother." Elizabeth smiled and waved at him in parting.

Once alone in the drawing room, Mrs. Bennet huffed. Kitty and Elizabeth traded amused expressions before Lydia pounced on the idea of speaking openly with Mr. Wickham once again.

Regency Knowledge #23 – "A man's income, by contrast, was always reported as a number of pounds (£) "per year," such as Mr. Bingley's "four or five thousand a year." About £100 a year was the barest minimum income on which a small household could be kept, retaining only one maid—a servant being necessary to maintain any claim of respectability. On £300 a year, a small family could retain two servants and live somewhat more comfortably, but still could not afford a carriage, which could only be supported on an income of at least £700 a year. Mr. Bennet draws about £2,000 a year, which would be sufficient to keep the appearance of comfort and respectability; but he bears the financial burden of providing dowries for five daughters. However, his estate is "entailed" upon his death away from the family to be given to a distant branch of the family in lieu of a male Bennet heir. But an income of more than £4,000 a year, like Bingley's, could well-provide for both country and town homes, with all of the modern comforts and latest fashions. Indeed, Mr. Darcy's £10,000 a year has been calculated in recent decades to be worth between $300,000 and $800,000 in U.S. dollars; while another estimate, comparing Mr. Darcy's income against the Regency average, gives him the real purchasing power of a modern multimillionaire." Chicago Public Library (To give perspective on income comparison.)


	25. Chapter 24

Wednesday, December 25, 1811

Simon Bennet and Edward Gardiner embraced and boasted the biggest of smiles. "Uncle, I would like you to meet my wife, Beatrice." Beatrice stubbornly clung to the ends of the shawl she huddled under and bowed her head to the man who Simon idolized. Although neither man physically resembled the other, they treated each other as close bonded relatives.

"I had hoped to meet the lady who ensnared my nephews affections." Mr. Gardiner clutched his wife's arm close and leaned on his blushing matron of Gardiner household. "My beautiful bride of many years, Mrs. Gardiner."

A stiff breeze ripped through them reaching straight to the bone.

"My mother and father are inside the house. Mr. and Mrs. Thorne." Beatrice shivered. Simon ushered them in the vestibule and the highly valued warmth. "I am pleased to make the acquaintance."

"Aunt Bea!" Lucy ran out of the drawing room and wrapped her arms around Beatrice. Beatrice placed a shaking hand on blonde mop of barely tamed hair.

"I am not your aunt. I am your cousin-in-law." Beatrice corrected her patiently. "But you may call me Aunt Bea."

Lucy held up a pretty dress showing off lace cuffs. "Simon gifted this to me!"

"It is very pretty." Beatrice smiled at Simon and motioned for the child to play. She remembered her manners before Lucy disappeared from sight. "Lucy, greet the Gardiners!"

The child blur brushed past Beatrice's skirts and crushed Mrs. Gardiner's legs. "Mrs. Gardiner! Lizzy can't wait to speak to you. She's waited all morning." Lucy craned to look upward. Pure joy lit up her face and spread to an exhausted but social Beatrice and easily amused Simon.

Mr. Gardiner suspired. "Young children are adorable."

Lucy curtsied to Mr. Gardiner. She caught sight of Elizabeth sneaking up on her. A mischievous Elizabeth Bennet wrapped her arms around Lucy's shoulders. "Miss Elizabeth."

"You are permitted to call me Lizzy, Lucy. Go play while the adults speak." Elizabeth hugged her uncle and aunt next. Beatrice slid her hand into Simon's and welcomed his shy half hug. "House is full today. Tuttlehoss, Thornes, Bennets, Philips, Gardiners. Nowhere is safe."

"And your father?" Mr. Gardiner asked carefully.

Elizabeth inhaled. "Favoring his brandy and business discussions with Mr. Thorne. Dining room." She gestured toward the half opened door as squeals of children drifted downstairs from the nursery converted to a temporary play room for the day.

"Children are in the next carriage with their governess." Mrs. Gardiner explained to Elizabeth's searching eyes. "We couldn't fit the gifts and children in the carriage with us."

"With four children over the age of four, I would expect no less." Simon teased. "And you are too generous with the gifts."

Mr. Gardiner shrugged. "I love all my nieces regardless of their age." Mrs. Gardiner snaked her fingers through her husband's and squeezed.

The five adults walked toward the drawing room and encountered Kitty and Lydia swooning over their new scarves from their Uncle Philips. Upon seeing the Gardiners they lost interest in the bright yellow accessories and ambushed their beloved uncle and aunt. Beatrice stood next to the fire and warmed up her hands. Simon kissed her forehead and made himself comfortable once more in his father's chair.

"The only people missing are Jane, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth informed the relaxed couple.

"And where is Mrs. Bennet?" Mrs. Gardiner asked in great concern, her voice barely raising.

Simon breathed deeply. "With Aunt Philips and Mrs. Thorne. Aunt Tuttlehoss is with Mrs. Hill in the kitchen. Uncle Philips and Uncle Tuttlehoss are in the study discussing philosophy. Children are upstairs." He screwed up his face in thought and wondered if he forgot anyone.

Lydia clutched her hands together and stared up at her uncle expectantly. She waited for a wrapped gift to appear.

"The gifts will be-" Uncle Gardiner started to say.

The front door opened and a jumble of loud children argued over who was a seat hog in the carriage.

"The gifts are here. You can help carry them in." Mrs. Gardiner dispatched Kitty and Lydia efficiently. Elizabeth held back the laughter and glanced toward her sister-in-law. Beatrice shifted to the settee and delved into an atlas bigger than her lap. She shut everyone out of her little world of maps that fascinated her and was a wedding gift from her father.

Leaving Simon and Beatrice alone in the drawing room, Elizabeth walked with her aunt to the vestibule while Edward Gardiner sought out Loftus Bennet. Removing coats, gloves, and ordering every child to knock the snow off their shoes, Mrs. Gardiner shooed the children upstairs.

"A hectic center of joy, I see." Mrs. Gardiner joked with a socially exhausted Elizabeth. "How are you holding up, Lizzy?"

They lingered near the front door for privacy. Elizabeth ranted about the panic attacks her mother suffered more frequently and how Lydia didn't care. A calming hand on the shoulder, Mrs. Gardiner suggested they join the others and innocently asked where Jane was.

"She is at Netherfield until Mr. Darcy is finished with business. Letters are 'more important' at this hour on this day." Elizabeth stumbled over her words.

Mrs. Gardiner cupped her niece's face. "Are you blushing, my dearest niece?"

"No!"

"Mr. Darcy must be the most handsome stranger?" Mrs. Gardiner teased. She remembered the gentleman from his mission to 'rescue' the Bennets reputation. Lizzy had good taste in gentlemen. "Surely he meets all your standards?"

Elizabeth fumbled for a diversion and soon found it in the parade of presents carried in by Kitty, Lydia, and a manservant. The governess excused herself past the ladies and rushed to help handle the children as screams and a loud fight between cousins.

"I wonder what Uncle bought us." Lydia cautiously lowered an off balanced stack on the floor and sorted through the labeled misshaped gifts. "I hope it is new slippers!" She haphazardly sorted the gifts in search of the tag with her name.

"Wait until your uncle is ready to pass them out." Mrs Gardiner warned gently.

"But-"

"No." Mrs. Gardiner pointed to the dining room. "Find your uncle and ask him if he is ready to hand them out."

A hopeful Lydia ran off to the dining room and met a chorus of male voices telling her to wait until Jane and the Netherfield gentlemen joined them. Elizabeth nudged her aunt conspiratorially and nodded to the cracked door.

"Aunt Gardiner, can we open them now?" Lydia whined after being removed out of the dining room and the door closed with a click.

"Go play, Lydia." Elizabeth gestured broadly toward the upstairs.

Kitty grabbed Lydia's arm and dragged her sister upstairs. Elizabeth waved after them.

"Good heavens, you were not jesting about the chaos." Mrs. Gardiner put her arm around Elizabeth and followed Elizabeth to Mrs. Bennet's room upstairs. Mrs. Hill passed them carrying an empty tray.

"Pray for me, Lizzy." Mrs. Gardiner teased, a seriousness lingering in her voice triggering a mothering response Elizabeth tried to place aside for the hectic day.

Elizabeth laughed. "Pray for us all."

They entered the bedroom and hit a wall of ladies needlepointing and drinking tea. Relatively ignored, the two new additions to the large group of gossiping ladies settled in the corner on a foot stool and a hard chair made more comfortable by an embroidered seat cushion.

-Scene Break-

They waited five minutes before putting their plan in action.

"Are you ready?" Beatrice asked softly.

Simon put aside his book. "Mrs. Hill and Mrs. Rowley arranged for Sarah to be alone." He moved to his feet and prepared himself for an ugly truth. At this point he predicted he could hold the world's wrath and walk away unscathed.

The house burst to the seams with energy undeniably happy. Good. It needed a cleanse after all the hatred and anger resulting of a single piece of withheld information.

He discovered his target secluded in a corner in the kitchen clutching her head as if she suffered a headache in silence. "Sarah " He knelt next to her.

Her eyes lifted up.

"I need a word in private."

Tears welled up in her eyes and suddenly she was bawling into her hands. Feeling like a fool, he glanced toward Mrs. Rowling, a thin woman with sharp facial features. She shrugged and ignored him.

He rubbed her back awkwardly. "Sarah, I will not fire you. I just need to know. Is my father – is he the father?" He whispered.

She nodded while sobbing and wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

"When I confront my father, I need you to uphold the truth." He said.

"I will." Sarah assured him.

"I will confront him after the holiday." He warned her. "My stepmother will not harm you." He already planned to remove Sarah to the cottage for her protection, but he did not know how his father would react to this decision.

With red rimmed eyes and the " I am sorry. I did not mean to-"

He resisted the urge to judge her poor choice. "We all trust the wrong person at one point in our lives. I regret that my father was the one to wrong you." He breathed deeply and spiritually begged for strength. "I need to know how it started."

Sarah's face reddened.

"It's important." He clarified patiently. "If we must, I can speak with you in the pantry with the door cracked open."

"No." She blew her nose into a hand cloth the distinct color of beige, the staining of a cleaning rag. "I have wronged your family after being treated so kindly. I must face my sins."

His father. He thought the man to be eccentric and sarcastic but rogue? His father wasn't even handsome! Wealth bought attention. And two half-sisters in London!

Sarah swallowed hard. She spoke slowly in a shaking voice with the determination of the church itself. Simon nodded along as she detailed a brush of a hand graduating to a compliment on her hair to more forward compliments and gradual escalation of physical touching until…

"Four months." Sarah answered the burning question. Unable to look him in the eyes, she picked at her dirty fingernails.

He hid his frustrations and pasted the calmest expression he was capable of. "Thank you, Sarah. Try to enjoy this blessed holiday." He nodded in thanks to Mrs. Rowley and rejoined his wife in the drawing room. The presents found their way to the pianoforte in a neat pile.

Beatrice looked up from the atlas.

"It's worse than I believed." He answered her without provocation.

She motioned him to her side. He stood dumbly in front of her. A snap of her fingers and he knelt. Her fingers laced through his fluffy hair and massaged his scalp.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself the rare moment of peace.

"And you will help make it right." She whispered. "It is what you do, Simon."

Her reply weakened his biting tongue and dumbed him down to a mute in the hands of their loved one. She let him rest his head on her lap while he basked in the moment of pure bliss.


	26. Alternate Ending 1

Wednesday, December 25, 1811 – December 26, 1811

"You should eat more. You're worn out." Kitty insisted of Elizabeth at the dining table. Lydia and Simon portioned out food onto plates as Beatrice passed them to each person at the table.

At the head of the table, Mr. Loftus Bennet spearheaded the Bennet and Gardiner party. To the right of Mr. Bennet, Beatrice, Simon, Lydia, and Mrs. Gardiner filled out one side. Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth squeezed in at the end to allow for Kitty, her four cousins, and the Gardiners to fill in the other side of the table and wrap around to the head of the table on Mr. Bennet's side. No breathing room permitted another a seat at the cramped seating arrangement.

Rubbing her temples, Elizabeth thanked her lucky stars that only the Gardiners stayed for dinner. They'd have to use the spare table to accommodate everyone or exclude the children from the dining table all together.

Absent this evening, Jane needed to finish packing, or at least that was the excuse she gave to everyone during their brief visit, and Mr. Bingley wanted to pursue business-oriented tasks in search of investment to sink his profits into. Mr. Darcy pleaded his innocence and declared he thoroughly adored the family gathering better held at Netherfield Park. Of all the people her anxieties hiked at, Mr. Darcy affected her the most. She hated the influence he held over her as much as she basked in the glow of his closeness.

"Kitty, I love you but honestly I am well. It was a long day." She rubbed her eyes and breathed. A minor headache wormed its way into her superior health and threatened to rob her of a peaceful evening.

Her mother behaved, admirably, and Simon and Beatrice held each other in a comfortable embrace majority of the day. The Thornes shared the carriage with the Tuttlehoss family and chose to dine separately at the Tuttlehoss home after bonding particularly well throughout the days intermingling. The Philips chose to eat at home since a grand feast had already been prepared. All her sisters currently restrained themselves thankfully. Her uncle distracted her father and her aunt controlled the children with a stern overlook from across the table.

Elizabeth learned from a young age that when her aunt spoke, her aunt meant every word and enforced every word with the unique fear a woman inspired in most men.

A soft hand rested on her forearm and she looked Kitty in the eye. "I am well. I promise."

"I hope so." Kitty let it go and waited for the children to be served. Everyone bowed their head in prayer lead by Loftus Bennet. Utensils to chinaware, Bennets and Gardiners mused about the day in light cheer and exclamations of how much they adored their gifts – except Lydia.

She whined about the two bonnets and lace gloves.

"You need to act your age." Mrs. Gardiner shook a finger at her. "Your wardrobe is tightly fitted and opens you to criticism you can ill afford."

"Mama- "Lydia turned to her mother for instant, unquestioned support.

Mrs. Hester Bennet raised a palm to her daughter. "Not now."

"But Mama, Mr. Wickham believes I am a lady with the best fabrics in town." Lydia pouted and planted her hand in the dinner plate by accident. Simon put down his fork and promptly cleaned her hand with a handcloth. Lydia carried on as normal. "This is Jane's fault, not mine."

"Hush, Lydia." Simon scolded.

Tears spilling, Lydia scraped the chair back loud enough to disturb the servants attentive to the dining room needs and ran from the room in dramatics. The nonplussed audience ignored her – except her uncle.

"You need to discipline your daughter, Loftus." Edward Gardiner spoke up with the gravity of his wife's ready and restrained wrath.

Loftus Bennet lifted his eyes from the plate full of Christmas traditional meals passed through his bloodline for six generations. "Pardon?" He glanced toward the empty spot Simon edged into guiltlessly.

A shrug later and Simon scowled. Beatrice curled his hand around her arm and returned to sipping her wine. He remained seated, even more desperate to confront the idiot he called a father.

Dropping the pressing subject, Edward Gardiner helped himself to more Christmas meat pie.

Mrs. Hester Bennet removed herself from the dining room and abandoned the awkward familial tension. The ticking of the grandfather clock filled the conversation hole.

Elizabeth cleared her throat upon seeing no one dared to break the volatility. "Jane looked pretty today." She announced to the table.

"I adored her dress. Green suits her." Kitty agreed hastily.

"Her shoes were from London." Cousin Helen added. "I saw them in a shop while shopping with mother." She sat up straighter and beamed at her older cousins.

"I, for one, am glad Jane is dressed well." Kitty shifted her little cousin's plate to the pile of dirty dishes growing at the corner of the table. "I envy her." One of the male servants moved to make the plates disappear.

Mrs. Gardiner dabbed at her mouth with a handcloth. "To earn 5,000 a year…"

"My apologies, wife. I do not earn 5,000 a year, but I try my hardest, Mrs. Gardiner." Edward Gardiner teased.

Mrs. Gardiner laughed revealing slightly crooked front teeth.

Elizabeth bowed her head and prayed for someone to love her as her uncle loved her aunt. She glanced up to spy her father observing her closely. A shiver ran down her spine and she worried about her future.

"Lizzy, you are quiet." Kitty whispered.

"I wish Jane were here." She answered.

"We will be in Derbyshire soon."

"It is not soon enough." Elizabeth caught herself and buried the bitterness with fake happiness.

They leaned in toward each other. "It must be beautiful from the way Mr. Darcy describes it." Kitty recalled from her brief encounter with Mr. Darcy hours before. Mr. Darcy focused his attentions on the gentleman although he asked Kitty if she wanted to learn how to play an instrument and if she had a portfolio of artwork hidden away.

"Mr. Darcy said that we will have our own rooms while we stay there. The library is large and the fireplace in the library is ornate with- "Simon smirked at them and winked. A quick blush colored Elizabeth's cheek before she remembered everyone who suspected she was drawn to Mr. Darcy. "As it were."

"Do not let me disrupt you. I wish to hear of the exquisite Pemberley." Simon encouraged impishly.

Elizabeth embraced the truth and returned to the vivid description of how Mr. Darcy described his home. Kitty hung on every word while Simon nursed hot tea and avoided the desserts replacing empty platters in the middle of the table.

Mrs. Bennet marched in with Lydia by the arm and handed the teenager into the empty chair.

Mother and daughter exchanged dirty looks before turning to the dessert and adding to their waistlines in mindless abandonment.

Servants cleaned up the plates and cups as everyone graduated from the dining room to the drawing room in unified spirit. Mrs. Gardiner sat at the pianoforte with Helen and Elizabeth and played a beginner's piece together. Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet sat in hard opposition of each other's preferred disciplinary action. Kitty laid out on Lydia's lap and watched her younger cousins play with their new toys. Simon twitched, itching to be at the honeymoon cottage and out of this 'mess'.

Beatrice huddled by the window with a throw and read by the dying light. Simon leaned against the mantle lost in his own aimless thoughts.

"Simon, is the cottage to your taste?" His father asked him.

He turned his attention to the bastard. Loftus appeared to be perfect gentleman. He didn't blame Sarah for falling for the wolf in sheep's clothing. "Exceptionally."

"Mrs. Bennet is pleased with the new lodgings?" He then addressed Beatrice.

A mute Beatrice looked up. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Bennet became silent again and indulged in his newspaper.

Mrs. Hester Bennet turned her head up, ready to keep Simon out of Longbourn as long as possible.

(Scene Break)

The following day, Beatrice ordered her lady maid to pack her clothing and sent a missive to her parents before joining Simon and traveling to Netherfield Park in the open hackney carriage. Simon left Beatrice in the care of Jane and a toasty sitting room and sought out Mr. Darcy in the library at Netherfield Park. He discovered the man nose deep in a novel. The housekeeper announced his presence resulting in Mr. Darcy snapping to attention on the spot and striding toward Simon with the warmest brotherly acceptance.

"What do I owe the appearance?" Mr. Darcy asked while he piled two letters in a neatly aligned stack on the desk that captured Simon's immediate attention.

It conquered the grand room's space by dividing it in a pleasing manner while receiving majority of the light pouring through the wall of windows half blocked by drapery.

Nerves ate up Simon's lacking confidence. "I spoke with my wife last night. As you aware of my family's troubles, my father acted dishonorably. He fathered a child with one of the servants and she is four months along. If I leave and return, she will be relieved of duties at Longbourn and the child will disappear into the world. I have two half-sisters in London as well as the servant's unborn child. I am not in the position to support my half-siblings. I do not wish to see them suffer because of my stepmother's bitterness and my father's lack of concern for another's wellbeing."

"You have a solution." Mr. Darcy assumed.

He held his top hat in his hands and turned it in a circular motion to occupy his nerves. "Beatrice and I are returning with her parents. The servant will accompany us. Beatrice and I are adopting the child once its born. Unfortunately, we will not be able to visit Derbyshire at your invitation. However, if I am reading the situation correctly, you have my permission to court Elizabeth. She respects you, and Elizabeth is hard to impress. My father-in-law is interested in continued contact with you if you wish to import or export." He held out his hand to the wealthier gentleman.

Mr. Darcy shook his hand. "Safe travels, Mr. Bennet."

"Likewise, Mr. Darcy. Please be kind to Elizabeth. She is a strong person, but events of late have worn her into a meek shadow. She is recovering and will become the flower she always was." Simon composed himself.

He didn't want to walk away from Longbourn. He didn't want to risk his father selling Longbourn. He didn't trust his father to not father more children with anyone other than Hester Bennet, a woman of fading beauty, but still beautiful nonetheless.

He needed to move on. He married a woman with her own baggage and now needed to help her instead of his stubborn father and grouchy stepmother. His sisters were in safer hands than his helpless uncles with their own families to guard and guide.

Mr. Darcy held the library door open for him. "I trust future invitations may be honored?"

"Yes." Simon bowed his head in deference. "If you were to extend another invitation after the child is born, we will be able to visit freely."

Mr. Darcy walked Simon to the entrance and then conferred with Mr. Bingley in the Billiards room. "Miss Bennet and Miss Catherine Bennet are to live with you in your new estate?" Mr. Darcy clarified for accuracy.

"Are you intending to offer marriage to her, Darcy?" Charles Bingley asked seriously.

They locked eyes. "No." Mr. Darcy said in full honesty. "I wish to know if we leave Hertfordshire that Mr. Bennet will not destroy his family anymore than he already has."

A sullen silence wrapped around them. Mr. Bingley's face screwed up in concentration as he lined up another shot. He scraped the top of the ball and retracted the pool stick in minor irritation. "It's the follow through, Darcy, that always twists me into knots. It is why I will never be impeccably talented at Billiards. Have I told you the new estate will have a Billiard room in conjunction to a study I intend to use for my personal space?" Mr. Darcy shook his head. "Jane will have her drawing rooms and music room. It is perfect."

Mr. Darcy neared the Billiards table. "Mr. Bennet is traveling with the Thornes and will not reside in Hertfordshire, presumably from this day forward."

"A shame. I would have enjoyed his company for the fox hunts." Mr. Bingley grinned. "But I always wanted to explore other cities with a knowledgeable guide."

The gentlemen nodded together and absorbed the change without concern. Men like Simon Bennet found their way in the world without generosity from the church and were not a threat to the ladies of honorable character. Men like Simon Bennet latched onto their bones and didn't let go. They'd encounter Mr. Simon Bennet again once the waves settled.

Epilogue

A decade passed before Simon received the letter from his stepmother, Hester Bennet. He received the letter a day before he received his Uncle Philips explaining Longbourn passed into his hands after his father tripped and fell down the steps. The investigation into the incident resulted in Mrs. Bennet redeemed as innocent and the unfortunate widow of the late Loftus Bennet.

"If you are going to Longbourn, take William and Matilda with you." Beatrice called across the bedroom as she picked up the scattered toys of their children. A tutor taught their daughters Matilda, Rose, and Emmeline while William attended schooling and carried the hopes of the Thorne business on his small shoulders. While William would inherit the shipping business, Simon intended for Matilda to inherit Longbourn and already confirmed with his uncle that the paperwork for ending the entail was still effective and legally valid. He didn't trust his father to not attempt to reverse the legal paperwork filed long before now. "She has longed to see the estate you speak of as a legendary myth."

He chuckled as he brushed back his hair. "Yes, Darling."

She shot him a dirty look.

"William can be removed from school and caught up quickly. He takes after you and you know he'll continue his studies under your supervision." She adjusted her skirts and checked the hems for fraying.

Seeing his opportunity, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His lips rested on her neck and worked their way to her ear. "And when will you join me at Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet?"

She demurred predictably. "As soon as I receive word that Mrs. Hester Bennet isn't going to be a thorn in my side."

He kissed her neck again and turned her in his arms. "I will miss you."

"And I you. I am only glad that we are free of your father's harassment." Beatrice brushed back his defiant hair. He grew it long and tied it back at the base of his neck. "Ever since we left Hertfordshire, he's threatened my father once a month."

Simon caressed her cheek and curled his hand in her beautiful hair. "He was obsessed with Emmeline and knows full well I'm providing for her and removing her from his influence. It also doesn't help that I tracked down the other two half-sisters and alerted my Uncle Gardiner to their real lineage. He and Uncle Gardiner are not on speaking terms. Not for many years."

She captured his hand in hers and chastely pecked his knuckles. A mischievous look in her eyes warned him they may have to lock the door. Sadly, he could not indulge either of their needs at this moment.

"I love you, Dearest." He curled his hand around her head and pulled her into him, lips crushing and tongues intertwining in sexual sparring match. She toppled him onto the bed and pulled at his clothes. Rolling on top and pinning her down, he ached to take his wife and reluctantly pulled away. "But if I am to attend to this business, sooner the better."

She grinned ear to ear and yanked him back down. "Let me send you off on a positive note, Mr. Bennet."

A deep laughter worked from his chest and he gave into her dangerous seductions.

THIS IS THE FIRST ALTERNATE ENDING. THERE WILL BE TWO MORE ENDINGS.


	27. Alternate Ending 2

Author's Note – Disregard Alternate Ending 1 Epilogue as it does not apply to this ending. Thank you!

Epilogue

Hester Bennet received the information from Simon as coolly as her calmest nerves permitted, and once he left the drawing room, she broke down into a mess of tears and weight guilt crushing her soul and spirit. Dabbing at the tears wetting her face, she composed herself and discovered the new Hester uncovered through Loftus's cruel distance and complete disregard for her emotional well-being.

Two days passed since her children departed for Derbyshire leaving just herself and Lydia at Longbourn with Loftus Bennet and staff. Her own thoughts and emotions became her worst enemy without the distraction of her children.

The strong Hester who didn't need her husband anymore. The strong Hester scared her and pushed her toward something she never thought she'd approach with any shred of seriousness.

At a young age, she and her sister joked about marrying a rich husband and discreetly killing him to inherit his vast wealth and estate. It became an inside joke that dwindled away over time, especially as each child she birthed was an adorable little girl.

Her daughters grew into their own people, and she loved each one dearly for who they were.

Mary marrying Mr. Collins and securing Longbourn in the Bennet bloodline made her proud but she'd never admit that to anyone. An odd child, Mary. Mary took to the church and its teachings like a true adherent and shamed the rest of the family in comparison.

And Jane hiding the proposal and wedding! How had she wronged her daughter for her daughter to not trust her with this? Where had she strayed that her own children whispered behind her back and plotted against her and their own futures? Oh, the woes piled the more she dwelled, and she cast it aside with a gleeful idea.

They had a slight problem with mice, as the current cat failed to keep the mouse invasion in check. If she used the mouse poison-

No. Too obvious.

Stop! She could not – would not violate the line between hatred and murder. Husband and wife were not mortal enemies.

She paced her bedroom in barely restrained frustration. Visiting her sister and nephews and nieces might bring solace to her now quiet existence. Lydia escaped to Lucas Lodge to spend the afternoon with Maria Lucas, a smart move on her part, Hester decided in resignation.

Pulling at her hair, she almost called for Sarah when she stopped and remembered what Simon shared with her. Four months pregnant with Loftus's child. She ought to drag the peasant back by her-

Clenching her fists, she distracted herself by the current needlepoint, flowers in a pleasing design circling the first letter of her last name. The longer she stared at the B the longer she regret marrying Loftus Bennet. At first the marriage was quiet and agreeable. Simon was a trying child and she always thought he'd turn on her as he aged. Loftus always suggested that half-siblings treated their female half-siblings as 'less than' and then acted surprised when she feared her stepson.

Oh, certainly children could have big, warm hearts, and grow into strong young men respectable in all they do.

Gentlemen with the motive of keeping wealth to themselves altered the perspective radically. As the only legitimate male heir, he could cast all of from Longbourn on his father's death and society would brush it off after a year. It was his estate then, and they should accept it – society would say.

Her lips pressed into a thin line and she reached for the smelling salts.

No. She would not rely on these. She was stronger. She could control herself without losing herself in the hysterics.

A piercing scream jolted her out of the seat, and she stumbled over her own feet to reach the first floor. Lucy backed out of the personal study clutching a tilted tray. A shattered teapot and steaming coffee stained across the area carpet imported from India trailed to Loftus Bennet beneath a pile of scattered books haphazardly layered over the still body.

Mrs. Bennet sunk to her knees in disbelief.

She didn't do this. She had no hand.

"Heart attack. Must be." She whispered in shock.

"You shouldn't see this, Ma'am." Mrs. Hill lifted her off the floor with surprising strength.

She walked along with the gentle guidance of the stern-faced woman who endured her abuse over the years without complaint. Her lips moved but no sound came out.

She hadn't been serious when plotting her husband's death. It was just a fanciful, vengeful idea that made her feel better in the heat of the moment! Her chest tightened, and something worse than regret roared to life.

Fear.

What if Simon cast her out of the home?

Mrs. Hill suggested she lie down while the staff handled the affairs necessary to alert the authorities and retrieved Lydia from Lucas Lodge. She nodded along consenting blindly. Somewhere in between her husband's body being removed and the investigators speaking with the servants in the vestibule, she found the will to leave the drawing room and slip into the kitchen for a strong cup of tea to root herself back to reality and its sobering consequences.

The weight of her troubled marriage fell away into a grief she hadn't fully embraced.

She'd miss the bastard as much as she hated herself for missing him.

Ten Years Later

"Is your mother attending this year?" Fitzwilliam Darcy asked his frazzled wife while she lifted their three-year-old daughter in her arms and tickled her upon request. A mess of brown hair and a gap-toothed grin, three-year-old Prudence begged for more all the while peels of innocent giggles lit up the large play room.

Servants helped decorate the house for the upcoming Christmas, Lydia and Kitty pitching in to pass the time due to the roads being difficult for travel and their companions trapped at home.

"She is traveling with Simon, Beatrice, and the children." Elizabeth answered.

Setting her daughter on the floor and ignoring Prudence's pleas for more play, she sat down and rested her tired feet. Managing her odd off and on friendship with Caroline Bingley turned into a task nearing on complete confusion. One moment they were exchanging letters three times a week, and then Caroline would stop writing for weeks at time. She suspected Mr. Young prevented Caroline from writing out of spite for Mr. Bingley refusing an acquaintance with him. Jane and Caroline Young nee Bingley were never alone in a room at the same time, and Jane always claimed a headache if Mr. Young was in company and kept to her room or sought out other activities away from the gentleman. She invited Caroline to visit, excluding Mr. Young by stating that the gentlemen would not be present at Pemberley, except Caroline refused the invitation stating her health was poor and she would visit after the holidays.

Mr. Bingley and Jane were unable to travel with their infant son.

Mary begged forgiveness as Mr. Collins needed to tend to his duties in Hunsford and she could not bear the thought of spending the holiday apart from him. While repulsed by the idea of Mr. Collins as a romantic interest, she adored Mary's happiness and attachment to a husband who highly esteemed her.

Fitzwilliam spun his daughter in a circle and set her down at her least balanced. She stumbled and was lowered to the floor by her father, who grinned as if he stole candy from the pantry without permission (Yes, Elizabeth forbade his sweet tooth!)

"My most beautiful Lizzy." He cozied up to her.

Her brow cocked. "What do you want?"

He feigned shock. "Me?"

Her lips threatened to spread into a full smile. "Yes, you."

He ran his hand through her lowered hair. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on and I want absolutely nothing more than I already have." He kissed her forehead and turned his head toward the window. A carriage slogged its way up the drive through the flattened snow. The undisturbed snow surrounding the drive painted a serene winter landscape.

Picking up a book she tried to finish and was simply bored with, Elizabeth thumbed through the pages before placing it back down in frustration. She read through Pemberley's library and the current book – borrowed from her close neighbors – defied her growing appetite for literature. It flattened her hopes in reaching her goal of reading over fifty books that year, poorly written or not.

"Your family is here." He announced, recognizing the Longbourn flag that Simon said he would fly if the weather was impossible during travel. The crimson colors stood out against the white, browns, and blues. "Prepare the blankets."

"Emmie!" Prudence squealed upon recognition.

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam smiled at her. "Yes, but not just Emmie. William and Rose will be with them."

"Yay! Can we go now? Please!"

Fitzwilliam chuckled. "Soon. They have not yet reached the veranda."

Scene Break

At the age of 13, William read aloud to the carriage passengers. His little sisters ignored him and cuddled into their mother and father's arms and the blankets covering their laps. Dowager Hester Bennet stared out the window and almost dozed off, shivering every so often.

A chill permeated the carriage despite the measures they took too hold it off.

"Are we there yet?" Emmeline asked Simon.

He hasn't told her the truth about her lineage, and he never intended to. She wasn't 'his' child in the sense she came from his loins. In every other sense, he was her father and she was his beloved daughter. She was still going to be loved and raised at Longbourn and afforded a dowry to make it a desirable lure for respectable, worthy young men. His stepmother refused to acknowledge Loftus Bennet's multiple extramarital affairs out of the blind hope the bastard born children would cease to exist.

"No." He brushed his hand over her hair.

She slapped his hand away.

He smirked and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders exposing his ankles to the cold. He didn't mind. Sick children were the worst and he wanted his children to be happy as possible, especially given how he grew up. "Remember, when we arrive you will behave yourselves."

"Yes, father." William stopped his reading and rubbed his hands together before stuffing them in his armpits.

"Rose, that means no kicking people in the shins."

"Yes, father." A big, bright smile covered Rose's slender face. She took after him more than Beatrice, but she had Beatrice's sharp eyes – eyes that could make the mightiest of men cringe with a simple glance.

He frowned. "I mean it."

"I know." She clutched her mother's arm and buried her face in the long fluffy scarf resisting the creeping chill.

They slid to a stop and spotted the snow spotted steps leading up to Pemberley's grand entrance.

"Wait your turn." Beatrice warned the children as they clambered for space again.

Simon made eye contact with Hester Bennet and nodded. She nodded back.

They kept the peace at Longbourn and every public appearance, but the past scars lingered like sour milk between them. For the next week, they would be pretending to be the mildest of acquaintances.

Simon exited the carriage last and carried the blankets in his arms. He walked up the slippery steps picking his way cautiously, openly relieved when they reached the top and an exuberant Prudence Darcy ran out to greet them and nearly topple Emmie to the ground.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that a warm home and expanse of snow-covered grounds would occupy them instead of the past being dug up in innocent company.

Author's Note – I originally planned for an ending where Mr. Bennet was admitted for being declared insane, but I do not think that the ending plausible nor do I have the knowledge to properly write that ending. I have created the first ending that gives a happy ending, and this ending, which is also a happy ending. In both, Mr. Bennet receives due justice for his crimes. Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I know it has been an imperfect journey and I look forward to tying up the loose ends with Mary/Mr. Collins, Lydia, Kitty, etc. in an offshoot collection of one shots or short stories. This is the main arc. In a separate fanfiction, the collection of one shots and short stories will cover all the loose ends and maybe include fluff as the holidays near and I want to reflect and celebrate them.

For those who were unhappy with the way this was written – there are other authors out there you may enjoy more, and I encourage you to find them. For those who enjoyed this story, I am glad to have amused you. For those who thought it was too dark, I gift you these two happy endings. I understand the feeling of being depressed by a dark story. I did not run out of plot – this was the plot – Mr. Bennet was the villain and he was conquered, and everyone enjoys a happy ever after.

I do have a one-shot crossover of P&P and Ready or Not half written and that will be posted before Thanksgiving.

I was requested to write a Purge fanfic that will likely be a short story and that will distract me away from P&P for a short spell.

I also need to step away, get a breath of fresh air, and then return with a different inspiration. I have two ideas that are out of the box but incorporate P&P, the first being P&P crossover with the Purge universe and the second being P&P featuring vampires and potentially lycans. Both ideas would have dark plots with possible character deaths.

If you're interested in reading either idea, cast your vote or PM me and let me. I will likely do both, but I cannot write both of them at the same time.

Sincerely Yours,

The Unpredictable Muse


End file.
